In The Cullen Way
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have been off on one of their trips and have heard the rumors. Now they only need to find a human to test them out on... ExB story. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE CULLEN WAY**

Dr. Ford flipped through the folder looking at the patient's past history – severe depression, schizophrenia, and a suicide attempt. He frowned at the young age her symptoms had started to develop; his daughter had just turned 10. Fortunately she seemed like a regular kid – nosey and secretive. He worried that the divorce would have a negative impact.

"Daddy!"

"Kat? Is it three o'clock already?"

"It's almost four Daddy…"

"Oh you're right, where's your mother?" "

"Talking to Dr. Cullen."

_More like flirting_, he rolled his eyes, placing all the loose papers back into the folder and dropping it into the filing cabinet. "I'll be right back, honey."

"Kay," she eyed the open cabinet.

It had always _always_ been locked. She hurried over and inched open the drawer looking for candy. She pushed the files back forth, but there were too many. She carefully grabbed a stack and set them on the floor then turned back into the drawer to look for the large bag of candy. She found it, crammed in the very back. It was nearly empty, but she could spot her favorite watermelon sucker. She slipped it into her pocket and stuffed the papers back into random folders and dropped them into the cabinet drawer. She picked up the pen cup on her father's desk and plopped down in a chair. Not being able to wait any longer, she popped the sucker into her mouth and admired the new pens in his collection.

"Alright Kat, let me… where'd you get that?" he pointed.

"Mom gave it to me."

**:O:**

AN: okay I know this chapter didn't make sense, but it will… and I'm going to clarify some things right quick.

It's an alternate universe (but still with vampires yay!) where Bella has graduated and has been living in Seattle for a while for school. Rosalie and Emmett have been off on one of their trips and hear rumors and need to find someone to test them out on… hmmm. It's definitely an ExB story – canon couples – I promise.

Most things will be explained as the story goes on… I hope. : )

Also chapter lengths will probably vary… and also the updating schedule.

Thanks for Reading! (Even though this was incredibly vague, but I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen!)


	2. Chapter 2

.

"_Seriously Bella, you have to come. Everyone's going to be there – I'm going to be there! You know if I'm going, you have to come." _

"I don't know Ange…"

"_Please? I might need back up. You know Ben's gonna be there…" _

"Ben? Fine… but I reserve the right to leave early if you get really flirty with him."

"_Deal, but I can tell you that won't happen." _

"Sure, whatever you say. "

"_Kay, we're meeting there at 11 – and you better show up, Missy!" _

Bella dropped her phone and plopped face down on her bed. She hated drinking – hated going out – hated _clubbing_. She didn't like to socialize in general – kids in her classes always seemed to be too… fake or immature – and that's when they were sober.

* * *

Rosalie smiled as she finished pressing the last shirt which was a feat with the motel's shoddy iron. She'd wanted him to wear the navy shirt, but he would complain and say that he could pick out his own clothes and wear a wrinkled shirt. So she ironed them all and would state how handsome he looked in the navy one, and then he would do some very nice things to her...

As if on cue, she heard him humanly jog up the steps to their motel room. She quickly unplugged the iron and hung up the shirt with the others.

"You ironed all of them?"

"I didn't know which one you would want to wear."

"Thank you," he gave her a small smile, knowing she would end up picking one for him.

"You're welcome. You're back sooner than I expected."

"She'll be at Club Blood tonight at eleven. She's going out with her friends."

"It's not really called that, is it?" she grimaced.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Should be fun."

"And I thought she didn't have friends..."

"These are old friends from her high school. She doesn't want to go, but her friend guilted her into it."

"Oh," she nodded, pretending she had no idea about guilting a person into doing something they didn't know what to do.

"So should I bring her back here or another get another motel?" he asked as he changed into the grey shirt.

"Preferably her place, there are no cameras in her building. But it's better if you decide last minute."

"Right," he glanced at his watch, trying not to think about his sister. "You know, we've got some time to spare..."

"Emmett," she scoffed.

"But Rosie," he grinned, knowing the nickname would annoy and arouse her. "I need to thank you for my laundry..."

* * *

"Is anyone sitting here?" Bella leaned against the bar, looking at the guy sitting there on the next stool.

"No, go ahead," he looked up from his beer, and she had to do a double take. He that was handsome - wide jaw, round nose, and the oddest colored eyes.

She forced herself to stare down at the gross-looking bar top, counting the seconds until she could go home. Her old friends from high school were still the same but worse. Jessica still pined for Mike Newton as he still tried to flirt with her. She'd chosen to hide at the bar, tempted to just go home, but she'd promise Angela she'd stay as long as she did… which wouldn't be for too much longer as she was just making out with Ben by the restrooms.

"Hey Linda, you want to dance now?" a tall guy with beady eyes and a crooked nose asked her.

"Um... actually um. Um…" she stammered, surprised he'd found her – she'd been hiding from him too.

"Sorry man, she's going home with me tonight," the handsome guy turned to him.

"Oh okay," he muttered taking a step back. "Can I still get your number?"

"Okay," she shook her head as he pulled out her phone. "86...75...30...9."

"And the area code?"

"Same as yours," she shrugged as he nodded.

"Kay thanks, see ya later," he winked before slipping away.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you. And very forward," she took another sip of her beer. She'd been looking for a place to dump it, but Jaimie/Paulie/whatever-his-name-was bought it for her earlier, and she hated to waste things.

"What? You don't want to come back to my place and play Chutes and Ladders?

"I've never liked Chutes and Ladders. All you do is roll a dice to get to the end - there's really no point - no strategy in it."

"So what's your game?"

"Guess?"

"Hmmm with a smart girl like you? It's gotta be Scrabble."

"What makes you think I'm smart?" she took a few more sips, hoping it would make her braver.

"You're smart enough to give that guy a fake name and number?"

"It wasn't fake..."

"You're right. It just wasn't yours unless your name was Jenny, and it was 1982."

"I can't believe he didn't notice," she giggled. She swayed on her stool feeling lightheaded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm goooo-ood," she hiccuped. "Oh buzzing - my phone," she fumbled, pulling it out of her back pocket. "_Hello? Angela? Yeah, yeah go with Ben! I'm good! I'm on my way out too. Thanks bye!" _

"I don't think..." handsome guy picked up her drink and took a deep breath.

"Hey that's mine!" she looked offended as he winced.

"Who gave you this drink?"

"Paulie/Jaime/what's-ever-his-name did."

"Bella, you've been drugged."

"What? Noooo."

"Come on, let's go," he grabbed her beer and wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay let's goooo. You should at least tell me your name before you have sex with me," she slurred.

"Emmett," he said as he helped outside.

"That's a good name. Mine's Bella."

"I know."

"You do? How do you do?"

"I heard Angela say it."

"Oh... who're you?" she asked the beautiful blonde woman who walked beside them.

"Rosalie."

"So, she was drugged?" she asked taking the beer bottle from Emmett. "That makes everything easier."

"You're going with us? I don't think I could sleep with you too. I'm not into that. Sorry."

* * *

**AN**: Dun dun duuuuun… that was lame. I know haha : )

I really hope there's not a Club Blood out there, but I wouldn't be completely surprised - people trying to cash in on the vampire thing.

Also if you didn't catch it, Bella's fake number = "Jenny/867-5309" by Tommy Tutone. Good song. Sorry for putting it into your head now.

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Alice, it seems I've lost my-" Jasper stopped short as he held up his calculator.

"Thank you dear," he traded a kiss for it.

"Have you finished your paper?"

"I just tweaked an old one. I wish teachers would give up on Shakespeare already."

"Yes, not enough action," he joked.

"Exactly!" she agreed. "We all know what Romeo and Juliet were doing between the pages."

"Maybe Harlequin novels will become literary classics in the future…"

"No, just more tragedy," she pouted.

"Oh, this reminds me, have you seen Em and Rose lately? It's been almost six years since - Alice?" he place a hand on his wife's shoulder.

After a few seconds, her body relaxed and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Get Edward, I'll start the car."

Edward was already waiting for them in the garage with the engine running. He'd been waxing Carlisle's Mercedes when he heard Alice say his name.

"What's the situation?" Jasper asked Edward as he sped towards Seattle.

"I'm not exactly sure," he frowned. "Alice?"

"They're fools. Rosalie has concocted a plan to have a baby."

"An immortal child?"

"No," she shook her head. "Half human - half vampire."

"Impossible," Edward growled.

"What exactly did you see?" Jasper leaned forward to look at Alice.

"Emmett in bed with a human girl."

"Would it work?"

"I don't know," her voice shook. "I can't _see _them anymore."

Edward pushed the gas pedal more firmly and shifted gears, edging the car to go faster.

Thirty minutes later, they were weaving through stray cars of early morning traffic in downtown Seattle.

"I can see them!"

"What changed?"

"Let's go find out," Edward braked, skidding into a motel parking space.

Alice led the way, flying up the stairs to the room and forced the lock. Rosalie sat on the bed against the headboard with a girl curled up on her lap. Emmett stood in the bathroom doorway in clean clothes and wet hair.

Edward's body went rigid and Alice screamed.

"Jasper get him out of here!"

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie hissed with a whisper.

* * *

Bella groaned, stretching her back against a hard surface. She winced opening her eyes to see a toilet and an ugly mosaic patterned floor.

"Don't worry..." Bella flinched at the sound. "I scrubbed the floor myself and especially the toilet."

She looked up to see a small girl sitting on the counter. She stepped down and handed her a glass of water and two blue pills.

"It's Aleve – I promise," she smiled as Bella sat up to lean against the bathtub.

"What happened?" she pressed against her forehead as it ached before downing the medicine and water.

"You were given Rohypnol name last night. My brother Emmett - you met him last night - called us to come help you."

"Oh... I don't remember anything," she frowned. "I remember... meeting my friends. Nothing else."

"It's alright. How about we move you to the bed?" she nodded as she gripped her by the elbows.

"Thank you," Bella slowly got to her feet. "Thank you for everything."

"S'no problem," a guy who she assumed was Emmett grinned. He and another girl sat at a small table in the corner. "I'm Emmett if you don't remember and this is our sister Rosalie."

"Oh, I'm Alice by the way," the small girl helped her into the bed sheets.

"Thank you all so much," Bella nodded, taking everything in.

She was in a cheap motel room with the door to her right. She noticed a large suitcase against the wall next to her shoes and a bag of deli sandwiches on the table. Her phone, keys, and cash were placed on the nightstand. It seemed strange to her. Why was she in a hotel room? Why were they at Club Blood last night if they were staying at a motel? Where was all their stuff? Why didn't they call the police? Why did they help her – where were her friends?

She finally took in her saviors, and her heart started to race. Extremely pale skin, very attractive, golden hazel eyes...

_Cold to the touch, incredibly fast movements, impossible strength, good liars, red eyes? _She tried to remember everything she could that Jacob told her.

They were supposed to have red eyes... But _they _didn't... Golden meant... they didn't drink human blood. They lived off animal blood, but it still wasn't enough to sustain their thirst. She remembered Jacob telling her about a family who used to live outside of Forks a long time ago. They weren't allow to cross into the reservation.

He'd wanted her to know so she could protect herself - to stay out of situations like this. But she didn't know what to do - no clue.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Alice tried to comfort her, noticing Bella's pulse quicken.

"I was drugged? Who drugged me?" Bella asked, questioning their story.

"Jaime/Paulie/Whatever-is-name is – that's what you called him," Emmett explained. "He was hitting on you all night even when you refused him, so you gave him a fake name and number and let him buy you a beer. He finally left when I told him I was your date."

"Why help me? Why not just let it happen? Why were you even there? Does Club Blood ACTUALLY SERVE BLOOD?" she asked, excited from making the connection.

"What?" They all froze, not sure what she meant.

"The Cullen's!" she snapped her fingers. "That's your name!"

"How do you-"

"You better start explaining yourself," Rosalie stood up, glaring at her as Emmett grabbed her elbow.

"I grew up in Forks and spent a lot of time in La Push..."

"You know about the pack, and they told you about the treaty - about us?" Alice asked as Bella nodded.

"And they said you weren't supposed to harm humans," she glanced at Rosalie.

"Boy, you sure can pick them," Alice looked to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Pick me? Pick me for what?"

"Nice going Alice," Emmett shook his head. "Might as well tell her everything now."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

.

They waited for her to freak out as they explained the whole story from sneaking into Dr Ford's office files to following her to Club Blood to bringing her back to the motel.

"So you picked me because I was insane, orphaned, and a social outcast?" Bella asked. "Aren't you supposed to find a smart, attractive, normal person?"

"You're certainly not normal," Rosalie shook her head. "We picked someone nobody would miss."

"Um, are you sure you read _my _file?" Bella shied away from her sternness. "Because my parents are still alive - my dad's chief of police in Forks and I've never been diagnosed with anything except for anxiety. That's why I visited Dr. Ford - I fainted once during a presentation during my freshmen year. He only gave me a few samples of diazepam – that was it..."

"The files must have been mixed up somehow," Rosalie frowned at her mistake as Alice glanced at her phone.

"But I'll still help you."

"What?"

"With what exactly?" Alice narrowed her eyes.

"I'll help give you a baby."

"You will?" Rosalie gaped.

"No!" Alice shook her head moving off the dresser to sit on the edge of the bed by Bella. "We don't know if it's possible - and if it were, you'd probably die."

"Yep, she is insane," Emmett nodded.

"What? You were willing to do it earlier," Bella looked at him.

"Yeah before you were unconscious! I couldn't rape you!"

"So rape is worse than murder?"

"It can be," Rosalie nodded. "I was desperate. Before I was changed, having children was the only thing I ever wanted. We heard rumors during our travels, and I guilt-ed Emmett into this."

"You can't do this. Edward won't let you," Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Who's Edward?"

* * *

Edward and Jasper walked in a human pace back to the car. Jasper had driven an hour outside of Seattle toward Mt Baker National Forest as Edward gripped his knees in the front seat. He had never lost control - not since he was a newborn, and tonight he almost did. He'd never smelled something so... appetizing. It made him sick to his stomach.

Jasper popped the trunk and Edward quickly changed his shirt and grabbed his cell phone.

"Carlisle, we need to talk."

* * *

"Edward is our other brother. He drove me and Jasper- my mate- here, but they had to leave," Alice explained.

"So he's the leader? You listen to him?" Bella looked back to Emmett and Rosalie.

"We make it a point not to," he snickered.

"Carlisle is our leader - he's the oldest."

"So there's Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and you three?" Bella counted on her fingers. "That's pretty large for a group."

"There's also Esme - Carlisle's mate, and yes it is large for a coven. Vampires are usually nomads, traveling by themselves or in pairs."

"Or in threes. We had some come to Forks. They killed one of my dad's best friends and a boy from my school. The pack only killed one of them - the female. The other two got away."

"Was..." Alice blinked. "Was her name Victoria?"

"I don't know. Jacob did tell me she screamed for someone. James I think."

"He's dead. We ran into him a few years ago while we were in Alaska," Emmett spoke softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was he a friend?"

"No, his death was a good thing, but that's a story for a later time," Alice gave a small smile.

"So what happens now?" Bella pulled at the sheets. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Well it really all depends if Edward decides to come back," she grinned.

* * *

"_You really controlled yourself?"_

"Barely, and Jasper had to drag me to the car," Edward explained to Carlisle over the phone.

_"It's unbelievable Edward. __La__ tua cantante__- you truly have remarkable strength. You should be proud of yourself."  
_  
"Yes, pride is exactly what I'm feeling," Edward snarked.

"Where are you headed now?"

"Back to Seattle; we've got to deal with this situation. Jasper thinks I'll be okay."

"I know. I'm on my way to the motel now. Don't be too hard on yourself now Edward."

* * *

"I'm changing it to blue," Alice giggled as Bella picked up more cards from the deck. "UNO!"

"Why do I suck at this game?" Bella continued to pick from the deck before finding a blue 4.

"Because Alice is cheating," Emmett laughed placing down a card.

"What? How?" Bella gasped holding her cards to her chest.

"She's psychic."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Alice shook her head, placing down her final card.

"Why are you even playing if you know you were going to lose?" Bella looked at Emmett.

"Because I'm not trying to beat her, I'm trying to beat you," he laughed as he tossed down his cards. "Here start a new game. Carlisle's here."

"Oh..." Bella stiffened. She was nervous - which she thought was exactly normal. She was about to meet the leader of a vampire coven...

"Hello." She looked up to see a young man in blue scrubs. He was handsome just like the others with blonde hair and gold colored eyes. Emmett and Rosalie stood in the open doorway, looking like they'd just been scolded.

"Hi…"

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, you must be Bella. I wish we were meeting on better circumstances."

"They're not so bad," she shrugged.

"No?"

"No..." she winced, not know if she should have answered

"Alice, Edward and Jasper are on their way."

"I know. I haven't seen any _complications_- with the traffic. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Great thank you, Alice."

"Bella, would you like me to look you over?"

"I feel fine, thank you though."

"Carlisle's a surgeon," Alice smiled as Bella gaped. "He's over qualified to do a simple physical or take a blood sample."

"I wouldn't take a blood sample Alice," Carlisle shook his head at her. "At least not here with the others around."

"So blood doesn't affect you?" Bella questioned.

"I'm the oldest of my family, so I've had more time to practice my control."

"So I should still definitely avoid sharp objects then?"

"That would be a good idea," he chuckled.

* * *

"I'll call Alice to open the door, and we'll sit with the windows down," Jasper told Edward as they neared the hotel.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Not enjoying… just appreciating," Jasper smirked.

"I can hear what you're thinking," he nearly growled.

"Sorry," Jasper shrugged, parking the car as the door of the motel room opened.

"I'm good," Edward nodded after Jasper rolled down the windows.

"Are they _playing UNO?" _

"For the girl, I suppose."

"What's she thinking? She's calm for now... Edward?"

"I can't… hear her," he narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Maybe I need to hear her voice?"

"Edward!" Jasper jumped out of the car to follow him up the stairs.

He stopped outside the door and gripped the railing. Her scent was stronger but not completely unbearable. He listened intently to them as they played their silly card game- her giggling and her soft voice. It irritated him that he couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Nothing," he muttered to Jasper.

"Are we going to talk about this or are we still waiting on Edward?" He heard her ask Alice.

"We could start if you like." He heard Carlisle agree.

"I want to help. I can do this. Let's make a baby!"

"What did she just say?" Jasper gasped as Edward absorbed everyone's thoughts at once.

"_What is going on here_?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

.

Bella blinked at the new vampire in the room. She knew vampires were supposed to be attractive, but this one seemed ridiculously handsome, even his hair was beautiful.

"Edward, nice of you to join us, we're just _discussing_ our situation," Carlisle nodded as Rosalie moved to sit next to Bella on the bed.

"Discussing? There's no discussion. She's not doing it."

"Why not?" Bella huffed at his assertiveness.

"_Why not_? Why? Why even do it?"

"To give Rosalie a child - to do something amazing - to be a part of a miracle?"

"Then participate in those 30 cents-a-day adoption commercials. Your life isn't the only one at stake here- which if you do this, you will die - but all of ours as well. The Volturi will kill us all."

"They won't find out," Alice spoke up.

"Oh can you see that Alice or are your visions still giving you trouble?"

"The Volturi checks in every few decades. Carlisle could make a visit before they try."

"I thought you were against this," Bella looked to Alice.

"I am, but I like to see all the possibilities."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"The leaders of our kind," Rosalie mumbled next to her.

"Well, could you ask them if the rumors are true. Wouldn't they know?" Bella asked.

"If they knew something, Carlisle would know as well," Alice explained.

"Not necessarily," Carlisle shook his head. "You know how secretive they are."

"But why would they even keep that from you?" she frowned.

"Why would they tell me? Why tell anyone? They would feel threaten of their power, and they wouldn't want to increase the vampire population dramatically with half human hybrids."

"Wouldn't this have come out somehow. You know there must have been a few vampires out there who… have been with a human," Bella blushed, frowning as Edward and Jasper stepped toward the door.

"No because he would have killed her right after," Edward said as he made his way outside.

"Oh… right." Bella needed to remember that not all vampires were like the Cullens.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't have mattered if you did have sex last night," Alice sighed as she leaned over and picked up a grocery bag off the floor.

"Why?" Bella blushed even more.

"You might need this," she handed her a tampon.

* * *

Bella curled up in the sheets, happy to be in her own bed - and in comfortable clothes.

After Alice had given her that tampon, Bella flew into the bathroom only to discover that her period hadn't started yet. But she was embarrassed that everyone else seemed to know and even more embarrassed when Alice explained that it was dead blood – and no so pleasant.

Bella made Alice take her home, her monthly irritability starting to Hulk out, and told them they would talk about this later. She told a large group of vampires to do something... pretty much demanded it – she scoffed at herself.

"They were out of the ones you wanted so I just grabbed some of the plain ones," Alice let herself into her apartment.

"That's fine, thank you Alice."

"It's no problem. I love shopping."

"Okay... it's just groceries," she shrugged at her enthusiasm.

"It makes me feel human. Have you realized how essential shopping is? It's what makes the economy work."

Bella bit her lip, wanting to tell her that their economy was broken. But she watched her as she turned around in her tiny kitchen putting away groceries and placing chocolate chip cookies on a small plate for her.

"Thank you Alice," Bella sighed, already knowing from experience if she tried to argue with her she'd lose.

"Okay I also rented some movies from the Redbox machine," she pulled a stack of cases out of her large purse.

"Um Alice, you know I work at 4:30..."

"I know but I thought we could watch at least a couple of them."

"Alright," Bella glanced at her laptop thinking that her paper could wait till tomorrow.

"Romantic comedy or political thriller?" Alice held up two movies.

"Don't you already know what I'll pick, Miss Psychic?"

"I do, but I'm hoping you'll change your mind and say romantic comedy."

"Fine romantic comedy…"

"Thank you!"

"No problem," she sighed settling into her pillows as Alice put in the DVD.

They watched the movie quietly for the first twenty minutes before Bella felt Alice stiffen.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Yes I just had a vision. Why won't you go out on a date with that guy?"

"What guy?"

"Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, cute face. I think he's a bartender..."

"Mitch? Mitch's never asked me out on a date..."

"Well he's going to ask if you want to go out tonight after work."

"Oh, those aren't dates. He goes out like every other night with a group of people from work. He just asks to be polite."

"No, he wants you to be his date."

"I don't think so Alice. Anyways I don't date," Bella shook her head.

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"Why not?"

"Well I did have a boyfriend Jacob- I told you about him. He's in the pack on the reservation, and we dated for almost two years. Then I found out about imprints and..."

"You're weren't his imprint."

"No, but I wasn't even upset about that. I found it more depressing that I was dating someone else's soul mate. He said it didn't matter - that he'd love me forever."

"You didn't believe him?"

"No I did. When Jake loves, he loves fiercely, and I think I didn't love him enough. I don't think I'll ever feel that way."

"You will."

"You can see that?"

"Yes but my visions can change easily by the decisions people make. They're not definite. Like I saw you pick political thriller, but we're watching this romantic comedy," Alice explained.

"But you-"

"The point is they're not set in stone. They're subjective. Sometimes they just come to me or if I really know the person I can see their future - like my family."

"So were you looking or did that vision of Mitch talking to me just come to you?"

"I was looking..."

"What about me helping Rosalie and Emmett? Can you see that?"

"Hmmm, no. I can't," Alice decided to tell her the truth.

"And that's why you're against it?"

"Mostly..."

"Okay," Bella nodded and remained silent for the rest of the movie.

She wasn't ready to know what that meant - Alice not being able to see her.

* * *

"Before we start this conversation," Carlisle set a glare at Rosalie. "You are to never visit my office under false pretenses again. Make that never visit my office again - what were you thinking endangering one of my practice's patients? When she went missing they've would have questioned us - looked into me and my patient history!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would miss her."

"But you made a mistake and grabbed the wrong girl - a girl with a chief of police for a father."

"I'm-"

"I cannot listen to your excuses," Carlisle shook his head.

"What was your plan - after you slept with her?" Jasper asked quietly.

Edward snarled, seeing their semi-plan. "He would date her until she fell pregnant and then they would figure it out from there."

"We couldn't formerly plan anything without Alice seeing us," Emmett frowned.

"Except that you would kill her and take her... whatever you created away from her."

"Her file said suicidal tendencies - I wouldn't have picked her if she didn't want to die anyways," Rosalie defended herself.

"But a child would have been something to live for," Carlisle sighed. "You understand... How'd you hear of this idea anyway?"

"In Uruguay," Emmett started as Rosalie fumed silently. "A man wouldn't let his granddaughters near me - he spoke of a devil taking human form to bed village girls to create his servants. He told them the girls' stomachs would swell within weeks and then they'd go missing only to find their bodies mutilated."

"You don't know what kind of monster you would have created," Edward spat. For all we know, it could have been a devil incarnate."

"Please, none of that religious bullshit Edward," Rosalie finally spoke. "We would have dealt with it if it wasn't humane."

"Or not. You're so desperate, I think you would have-"

"That's enough Edward," Emmett stepped forward in front of his wife.

"I do think you've heard enough Edward," Carlisle nodded to Jasper before Edward stormed out of the motel room. "I think we should move this conversation back to the house. Esme would love to see you."

* * *

AN: I just noticed that I didn't do a disclaimer in the first chapter... Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

.

Bella mindlessly rolled the silverware into napkins trying not to think about what Alice had said – which wasn't working. At all.

She'd seen her love... _whatever that meant_. Would she tell her who if she asked? Was that allowed? Or was she supposed to pretend that she didn't want to know and let it happen on its own...

And Alice couldn't see her future if she helped Rosalie and Emmett. Did that mean she couldn't just see her or did that mean she was gone... Wouldn't she be able to see a funeral or something at least?

Then there was Edward who was extremely handsome - hot - beautiful - whatever. He was almost too attractive to look at. Almost... but he most definitely sure that she would die - even if she were successful at getting pregnant.

Was she ready to die? No, and she didn't want to die, but... every time she looked at Rosalie and Emmett - she had that deep urge inside her to help them. She'd never thought about having kids or a family. She didn't have much of one anyways. She had her dad and his new family with Sue and her kids - Mom had Phil. She did have Jacob, but she never felt she truly belonged to the pack.

Her family could do without her and she was willing to help start a new one.

"Bella, I know you're on break, but could you come help Amber. She's all in a tizzy." Bella followed her boss out of the kitchen to find Amber hyperventilating behind a plant.

"Amber… are you okay?" Bella stopped at the sight of the waitress. She had her eyes closed as she fanned herself with her hands and took several deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm fine," she opened her eyes to nod at her. "I'm just – I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Okay…" Bella sighed. She wasn't particularly fond of Amber – probably because she was a bitch. Amber had always tended to be more superficial rather than genuine. "Do you want me to take your tables while you go on break?"

"God no! I can't have you dropping plates on this… this god," she shook her head.

"That was a long time ago. I haven't dropped a plate in three months," Bella frowned and stepped over to look around the corner at the restaurant. She saw them instantly – Alice, Edward, and another woman who must have been Esme. "I've got them."

"What? Bella! Nooo!" Amber whispered harshly as she walked away.

"Um hi," Bella tripped on the carpet as stumbling to their table. She blushed when she saw Edward flinch and shake his head.

"Hi Bella! This is our _mother _Esme," Alice greeted. "And you remember Edward…"

"Yes, hello, nice to meet you," Bella gave him a nod before awkwardly holding out her hand for Esme's cold one.

"It's so nice to _finally_ meet you!" Esme smiled. "You've caused quite a lot of excitement in our family."

"Excitement? Is that what they're calling it?" Bella joked, proud of herself when she saw Edward smirk.

"Esme was jealous she was the only one to not have met you so we thought we should surprise you at work," Alice explained.

"Oh I love surprises," Bella said glumly.

"Thank you Bella, you can go on break now. I can handle this," Amber appeared next to Bella bumping her with her hip.

"It's no problem if you're not feeling well."

"No I'm okay," she forced a smile at her before turning to the Cullens. "Hello I'm Amber and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Actually we'd like Bella to serve us if you don't mind," Edward spoke up clearing his throat.

"Oh, oh okay," Amber blinked. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, we will," he nodded looking down at his menu.

Amber glared at Bella as she turned on her heel and sashayed away.

"Alright, what _can I _get you to drink?"

"Three waters please," Alice giggled as Bella gave her a questioning look. "It's just really fun to eat out!"

"Okay, three waters," Bella nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Calm down Alice," Edward shook his head at her.

"I am being calm. You could be nicer."

"I asked for her to be our waitress."

"Well, she was on her break though," Esme hid her smile in her menu as he huffed at them.

"Here we go," Bella steadied a tray full of drinks. "So are you ready to order?"

"Oh what's good?" Esme asked studying the menu.

"All of our steaks are good, I'm supposed to suggest anything under the seafood section, but it's not that great," she lowered her voice.

"What's your favorite?" Edward asked glancing up at her.

"Um the mushroom ravioli..."

"I'll have that - at least you can take it home for later," he sighed.

"Oh, you're not eating?" Bella frowned.

"We don't eat," he cleared his throat. "We don't eat anything that's not included in our _diet_."

"_Oh_... then why are you at a restaurant?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. I can't read your mind," she said a little irritated at him. "Are you really here just to watch me work?"

"Yes, can we please stay?" Alice asked with a pitiful look.

"Of course, so one mushroom ravioli..." she scribbled on her note pad. "Alice?"

"I think I'll have chicken soup... chicken doesn't have a too terrible texture. It won't be so gross when I'm throwing it back up."

"Alice!" Edward quietly scolded her. "Do you have any manners?"

"You obviously don't."

"Children..." Esme hushed them. "I'll have the sesame chicken salad."

Bella sent in their order and tried to avoid Amber's glare for the rest of the night. She watched the Cullens move food strategically on their plates and noticed that some of it even made it to their mouths.

"Hey Swan, what'd you do to Amber?" Mitch asked as she picked up an order at the bar.

"Nothing, Boss just asked me to help her out. He said she was in a tizzy..."

"Must have been her brain - it does that a lot," he grinned causing her to laugh. "So a bunch of us are going out tonight after work if you want to come?"

"Oh," Bella blinked remembering her conversation with Alice. "Um..."

"Please Bella?" he gave her his best pouty look. "You don't even have to drink - we could play some darts... place a little bet on who has to polish the bar with Amber..."

"It sounds fun but um... actually I went out last night with some high school friends and my friend was drugged so..."

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Did she know who did it?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, but she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh man, I'm glad she's alright. Too bad they couldn't get the bastard."

"Yeah so I probably won't be going out again for awhile."

"Well you know if you change your mind... You know I'd never let anything like that happen to you."

"Thanks Mitch," Bella nodded, returning to her customers.

* * *

Rosalie carefully applied a new shade of red nail polish on her nails as Emmett flipped through the latest _European Car _on the floor bedside her.

"Do you think she'll do it?" he looked up at her.

"She seems sincere."

"Do you think _they'll_ let her?"

"Maybe… Edward's completely against it, but Carlisle's intrigued. He might be too interested to pass it up. Alice could be persuaded. Jasper's just waiting to see what happens, and Esme's excited," she considered.

"Well if Bella does, I'm so buying her a car."


	7. Chapter 7

.

Bella focused on her work shuffling books around and placing them in their proper places but every so often her hand would fly back to her left pocket. $300 – Three Hundred Dollars. Who in the world left a three hundred dollar tip for $40 worth of overpriced food? She tapped her pocket one last time before returning to work.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to know where she'll be today?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you-"

"Alice!" Edward snapped at her, sitting up on his couch.

"Okay okay," she took a step back. "But she'll be at the university library from 8:30 to 4:00!" she danced away before his anger could reach her.

"Alice!"

"Remember not to kill her!" she yelled from the garage.

* * *

Bella rolled her cart through the deserted shelves, happy to finally be finished with her shelving. She was eager to return to the front desk where she'd be around other people. She was usually fine working alone – actually preferred it – but this morning she was overcome with odd sensation. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, making her believe she was being watched or at least she wasn't alone.

She rearranged the books on her last shelf, and she flinched when she caught a glimpse of a very pale figure through several rows of bookcases.

"Gaah! That is so creepy!" she whispered harshly. "You come here, right now! I know you're there!" she set a hand on her hip and resisted to tap her foot as Edward walked toward her. She noticed that he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Hello…" he shifted his weight and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you worked as a waitress," he tilted his chin at her.

"Technically I'm supposed to be a hostess, but I kinda fill in wherever my boss needs me – bartender, food runner, waitress – which reminds me!" she pulled the large bills out of her pocket. "I can _not_ accept this!"

"You have to. It's your tip."

"You're supposed to tip 15% - not 800%," she argued.

"It was the only cash we had on us."

"I won't be your charity case," she huffed.

"But you'll be our science experiment?"

"I won't take it. I'll leave here on the shelf."

"You're willing to give your life for Rosalie and Emmett, but you can't accept some money?"

"It's not _some money_. It's a lot of money. I'm... too proud to accept it."

"Please," he sighed. "Please keep it. We always leave a large tip for waiters. They tend to forget that we didn't eat anything."

"But-"

"Esme will also be offended, and Alice will know if you gave it back to me."

"Alright," she muttered. "But just this once, okay?"

"Okay... so you work here as well?"

"I'm a graduate staff assistant."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm working on my masters in library and information science. I've got my bachelors in English literature."

"Well that's interesting."

"Sure it is," she blushed, dropping her gaze to the bookcase behind him. She'd stared too long at him, starting to feel a little mesmerized.

"It is," he reassured her.

"May I ask why you are here -besides spying on me?"

"I'm not," he stopped short. "I'm trying to figure you out."

"Oh... well that shouldn't be too hard. I'm not a complicated person."

"Says the human who wants to die and give birth to a vampire," he rolled his eyes again.

"I don't want to die!" she huffed. "Isn't there a way to save me? Turn me into a vampire or something?"

"Changing you will never be synonymous as saving your life. I have to leave, goodbye." He clenched his jaw and quickly turned on his heel.

"Bye," she blinked as he disappeared in front of her.

* * *

Esme snapped the deer's neck and dropped it for her husband. She'd finished hunting for herself almost half an hour ago, but her husband was most definitely distracted.

"Thank you," he shook his head, discarding the body.

"That was the third one this morning. What's on your mind?"

"Guilt is a terrible distraction," he said as she took his arm, walking back to their campsite in a slow human pace.

"Is this about Edward or the girl?"

"Both. Edward would be so ashamed of me for considering it."

"He would forgive you."

"In a century," he joked causing his wife to giggle.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You're a man of science. It's in your nature to be curious."

"Yes, and that worries me."

* * *

"Uh oh," Alice winced down at her phone, glancing to her husband as he finished assembling their tent.

"Let me guess," he drawled.

"Hello?"

"_Which campsite are you all at?"_

"We're at the one off of 2, north of that little airport-"

"_Near the lake. Thank you, I'll see you soon._"

"So no lovin' tonight, huh?" Jasper sighed at the tent.

"Jazz," Alice smiled. "There will plenty of time for _lovin'_ later. Remember Edward's never had _any_."

"What does that mean?" he asked, concerned. "Alice?"

* * *

Edward stomped in a human pace from where their cars were parked to their campsite. He was still agitated from Bella's silly remark. His family was already gathered around the small fire, not that excited to see him.

"She wants to be a vampire now! Did you know? She told me – practically begged me," he started before reaching them. "This is all your fault!"

"What?" Alice gaped as he glared at her.

"If you hadn't been so friendly and pushy with her, she wouldn't want to be a vampire," he explained.

"What exactly did she say?" Esme asked curiously.

"_I don't want to die. Isn't there a way to save me? Turn me into a vampire or something_."

"Well she doesn't know any better," Alice defended. "Plus you probably egged her into saying it."

"I think it's time we finally have this discussion – with patience and understanding," Carlisle added with a look to Edward. "Let's hear what the others have to say first..."

"Well, I think it's worth exploring," Esme started as Jasper glanced at Edward. Edward's head snapped to gape at him, giving him his best _what-the-hell _look.

* * *

Bella flipped around in her sheets, not able to sleep. Her conversation with Edward and the way he left still bothered her. She stumbled out of bed when there was a light knock on her door and was surprised to see Edward through the peephole.

"Hi," she opened the door to see Alice next to him.

"We've come to a decision," she smiled brightly.

* * *

AN: If it wasn't clear – Jasper was still thinking about what Alice had said earlier…

And I won't be writing/posting the big discussion between the Cullens because it'd be 10,000 words long and we have no time for that. We must keep moving on with the story! haha sorry I'm getting really excited now :)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

.

"No?" Bella blinked, confused. Alice had looked so excited – she'd thought they had decided to let Bella help.

"No, but Carlisle's going to do more research, and then well decide from there."

"Oh," Bella nodded sitting on the edge her bed as Alice and Edward sat on the small couch.

"But we're going to keep you in the loop."

"Okay," Bella nodded again trying not to cry. It was irrational, but she felt like she just lost something - or maybe they didn't want her.

"Well it's getting late, so we should be going. I'll give you two a minute," Alice gave Edward a look before she went into the hall.

Bella frowned as she closed the door and looked to Edward curiously.

"You're sad," he knitted his eyes at her.

"No," she almost yelled.

"I can hear your heart skip a beat when you lie," he explained as she pressed a hand to her chest. "And I can smell the salt in your tears."

"Yes, well..." she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," he shook his head. "I'm supposed to be apologizing for all of my rudeness since I've met you. Generally I'm very polite, but it seems you bring out the worst in me."

"That's always nice to hear," she scoffed.

"I am sorry for my behavior."

"It's alright. I don't like you very much either," she gave him a small smile as he nodded.

"Thank you, good night then."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Bella concentrated on her work - taking a few extra shifts and quadruple checking her paper - and tried not to notice that she didn't have any vampire visitors.

At lunchtime, she ignored a blocked number on her cell phone and the next three until Alice left a very demanding voice mail to answer her phone.

"Now was that so hard," she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea it was you."

"Who else would we be calling you from a blocked number?"

"I don't know..."

"I haven't seen you in three and half days. I miss you - we all miss you."

"Oh," Bella was startled by her easy admission. "I missed you too."

"So you should come by the house as soon as you. I'll text you the address!"

Bella quickly google-mapped the address and wrote down the directions. She waited twenty minutes trying not to seem too eager but gave up realizing it would take her over an hour to get there in her truck. Thankfully she wrote the directions down because the driveway was hidden so well – she drove passed it twice.

Esme was waiting on the front porch as she pulled up to the large beautiful house made of glass and dark wood.

"Hello Bella, what a wonderful surprise! It's so nice to see you!"

"Oh," she blinked. "I'm sorry I thought Alice would have told you..."

"Well the kids are still at school, and Emmett and Rosalie are still out shopping."

"Oh..." Bella sighed feeling a bit relieved. They hadn't forgotten about her - they were just at_ school...?_ "I could come back later if-"

"Nonsense! I love to play hostess. Let me give you the tour," Esme smiled and led her into the house.

Bella saw the kitchen, the dining room, bedrooms, bathrooms, a library, and a peek into Carlisle's office. Every room was designed perfectly and had large glass windows.

"This is our living room," Esme stepped into the final room. "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to keep it tidy."

Bella frowned at _the mess_- Xbox controllers scattered on the coffee table and pillows haphazardly placed on the couches.

"I can't wait to show you my garden when it's ready," Esme smiled brightly. "Oh they're here. All of them actually."

Bella turned to the window to see two cars pulling up and suddenly the front door opened.

"Who's piece of trash is out front?" Emmett appeared through the front door with the others behind him.

"Emmett don't be rude," Esme chided. It took a few seconds before Bella realized they were talking about her truck.

"Please," Edward started as he saw the look on her face. "Please tell me you didn't drive that thing all the way here."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck."

"Nothing?" he questioned as the others noticed their easiness with each other.

"Nothing," Bella tried in a firm voice.

"Oh please," Rosalie snorted. "It's a bucket of scrap metal."

"Hey..."

"Excuse me, but we will not insult our guest or her terribly old truck," Esme gave them a stern look before leaving the room.

"So I've got homework," Edward cleared his throat. "It was nice to see you again Bella."

"You too," she nodded as he walked upstairs.

"Okay Bella," Emmett grinned as he opened a cabinet in the corner. "What shall we play first?"

"Nooo, we're going up to my room," Alice protested.

"But I want to play Battleship and Don't Break the Ice - not do makeovers."

"Makeover?" Bella glared at Alice.

"She can play with you later."

"But there won't be enough time later," he whined.

"Not if she sleeps over. Do you want to sleep over Bella?" Alice turned to her before there was a loud thump from upstairs.

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

.

Bella dropped down on the sofa next to Emmett exhausted and a little irritated. She usually enjoyed Alice's company – but not when she made her sit with her back straight and pulled on her hair for over two hours.

"Looking good Bella," Emmett grinned, looking her over as a book slammed into the back of his head.

"Thank you," she bit her lip as Rosalie picked up her book and walked out of the room. Emmett was right though; Alice had done miracles with some makeup and a curling iron.

"You wanna play a game?"

"Sure," she smiled at his excitement as he hurried over to the game cabinet.

"Battleship, Scrabble, Monopoly, Chess – yuck, not chess, Break the Ice, ooooh Chinese checkers?"

"You don't like chess?"

"I used to love chess – in my human life. But Alice and Edward cheat, Jasper and Carlisle always beat me, and Rosalie and Esme get bored of it," he explained pulling out the game.

"How does Edward cheat? Does he have visions too?"

"Nah, he can read minds."

Bella's stomached dropped and her breathing hitched thinking about all the things she'd thought around him. Then she realized he could probably hear her now rethinking everything, so she tried to think about nothing...

Edward groaned as Bella's heart quickened. She was probably freaking out which meant she had thought about him… But were those thoughts pleasant and embarrassing or criticizing?

"Emmett," he growled suddenly appearing in front Bella. "Could you be any more careless?"

"I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes at him. "Don't worry Bella, he can't read yours so you can keep on thinking terrible things about him."

"What?" she finally found her voice.

"It's true," Edward sighed, turning to her. "I can't read your mind."

"That's… worrisome. What does that mean? Is there something wrong with my brain?" she frowned.

"Um no," he smiled. "I think you'll be okay."

"Hey Ed, you wanna play with us?" Emmett asked setting up the board.

"No thanks," he shook his head as Bella's stomach growled.

"Oh crap, we forgot to feed the human."

"I suppose I could run to the store."

"I can go," Bella offered.

"She'll probably get lost," Emmett wiggled his brow at him.

"Fine," he scowled down at him. "I'll take you."

Bella quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse, hating herself for being a burden especially to Edward.

"I'm sorry you had to take me," she looked down at her lap in his car as he glanced at her.

"Don't be sorry. You need to eat, and I volunteered to drive you so you wouldn't have to drive that tank of garbage."

"Only because Emmett made you..."

"_Only_ so he could have some alone time with Rosalie, and Emmett likes to ask with his vivid imagination."

"Oh..." she blushed as he rolled down his window.

The parking lot of the small grocery was packed, and Edward parked in the back with the fewest cars. Bella had to speed walk to keep up with him.

"Sorry," he slowed his pace as she stumbled.

"It's okay," she blushed again.

Bella noticed that everyone seemed to turn their way as they walked into the store. She went to grabb a basket but stopped when Edward grabbed a shopping cart. Bella led them to the breakfast aisle and grabbed her pop tarts then headed for the deli meat.

"Um," she frowned at the cart filled with things she didn't need. "I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this in a couple of days... especially a whole turkey."

"Don't worry it's not all for you," he smiled. "We have to keep up appearances, and we keep a small stash of food at the house just in case we have a visitor. In a couple of days we'll donate most of it to a shelter."

"You're a very kind family."

"Yes, but you should remember that's not the case in _other families_," he warned her.

"I remember."

"Good, would you like some cola?"

At checkout Bella grabbed her three items and moved to a different lane willing herself to not look at Edward. He rolled his eyes at her when she joined him after paying for her things.

"I could have spent twelve more dollars for things. I don't mind."

"But I do," she mumbled noticing the cashier glaring at her.

Edward nodded hello to her and quickly swiped his card.

"Bye Edward!" she smiled as they walked away.

"She's in my physics class," he explained outside.

"Oh..."

"And she thought you were my girlfriend..." he explained for the glaring.

"Oh, so you actually go to school?"

"Yes, you know, for appearances," he shrugged.

"So those graduation caps on the wall?" she asked remembering the piece of art.

"Yes, those are ours. It's our little inside joke, but some of them are from colleges."

"I couldn't imagine going through high school more than once."

"It's something for us to do, but it does get boring."

"What have you studied in college? Where'd you go to college? Edward?" she looked up at his face when he stopped moving. His face was like stone with his lips pressed in a straight line. "Oh no," she followed his glare to the large dent in side of his car. "Should I call the police?" her question seemed to shake him.

"No. No, let's go. Rosalie can help me fix it at home," he popped the trunk.

"But it's a hit and run! You should report it."

"Report this and not the guy who drugged you?"

"Why do you always do that?" she helped place the bags in the car.

"I'm just pointing out your contradictions. Anyways we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves. Calling the police would be unnecessary. It'll be easier to fix it at home. Thank you," he said as she closed the lid.

She got in the front seat as he returned the cart, and she couldn't help but watch him as he walked back to the car. She wondered how his gait could be so attractive? He stopped a few feet away to look at the damage with his hands on his hips, and she admired the way his collared shirt stretch against his chest and how his jeans fitted nicely on his narrow hips - suddenly her gaze met his causing her to blush.

"It's drivable," he huffed getting into the car.

"Good," she fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

She remained quiet for most of the car ride until she caught him glancing at her several times.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what you're thinking. It's odd not being able to hear you."

"Oh... I'm not thinking of anything really. I just feel really relaxed and safe."

"Safe with a vampire," he scoffed, thinking if she really knew the truth she wouldn't feel so safe.

"I'm sorry I've annoyed you."

"I'm not annoyed," he shook his head.

"I can tell by your eyes. They were lighter earlier when you got home, and they've gotten a little darker ever since. A few days ago at the library, they were almost black."

"Hmm... they got lighter because we hunted recently, but they darken a little when I'm frustrated."

"So I frustrate you?"

"Quite frequently," he grinned.

* * *

AN: chapters will be a little slower (plot-wise) when I've finally got BxE together in the same room so I can relish in their fluff. Haha

Thanks for Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

.

Edward laid on his couch, trying to listen to his music and block out everything else. But he couldn't help overhear the game of Chinese checkers being played downstairs or the banter between Emmett and her or her rhythmic heartbeat or even the sound of Alice braiding her hair. For a girl whose mind was silent, she seemed to be pretty loud.

Even in the supermarket, the thoughts of others were loud. Some of them were inquisitive, but most were admiring her human beauty. He guessed she was attractive for a human. A mostly clear complexion with a few light freckles around her nose, eyes with multiple shades of brown flecks, and long wavy mahogany colored hair... and she smelled of freesia. Yes , he supposed he would have thought she was beautiful when he was human as well.

He finally pulled himself up off his couch when he heard Carlisle's Mercedes turn onto the driveway.

"I was able to acquire two specimens, so there's little room for error," Carlisle greeted him in his study.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Not right now, but I do need something..." Carlisle politely finished his request in his head.

"W-why do you need a sample? You need Emmett's venom."

"I would like a sample from everyone. I've already collected mine, Emmett's and Jasper's."

"Alright," he grumbled taking a plastic cup from the shelf and making his way outside.

Far far away from the house.

* * *

"Mr. Green with the rope in the conservatory," Jasper smiled smugly.

"I - I can prove you wrong," Bella yawned. After several games of Chinese checkers, Battleship, Break the Ice, and Clue, Bella was exhausted.

"Oh the human needs sleep," he looked to Emmett.

"Oh and you don't?"

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I wish…"

"You don't sleep - ever?" she blinked, remembering seeing several beds in the rooms upstairs.

"No, never. It's the second thing I miss most from my human life."

"What's the first?"

"My mother's blackberry pie."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I did in the beginning," he explained. "But I had to let them go. I've got a new family now, and plus when you become a vampire, you lose most of your human memories anyways."

"How _did _you become a vampire?" Bella bit her lip. She never had the opportunity to ask before, and she worried it might have been a rude question.

"I was dying from a bear attack," he grinned. "I was on a picnic with a girl. Can't remember her name, but there was blackberry pie. You know I can't even remember what she looked like either… I know she was half naked."

Rosalie suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase clearing her throat loudly.

"Then this angel found me and brought me to God," he smiled sincerely at her. "Who turned out to be Carlisle."

"Bella!" Alice called from up stairs. Jasper met her quickly at the bottom of the stairs and gently took her hand. "Esme and I've prepared the guest room for you."

* * *

"We'll have to replace the door. I'll call the manufacturer in the morning," Rosalie stood in the doorway as Edward played his piano.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Where'd you go earlier?"

"Just for a run," he sighed, hoping Jasper couldn't feel his embarrassment. He moved his fingers quickly and in a more complex pattern to distract himself.

* * *

"She likes it here, right?" Alice asked her husband as they lay in bed. She was visiting her favorite online shops with her laptop as he enjoyed his new book.

"Yes."

"Good, I know I can be overbearing sometimes."

"Though it is odd how comfortable she is here. She's not normal," he frowned.

"No, she's definitely not," she agreed with a smile.

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get too attached," he said, already knowing it was too late.

She gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before she asked, "Do you like the pink set or the blue?"

"I prefer the green," he glanced at the computer screen.

* * *

Bella turned in the sheets feeling restless. She'd been asleep for a couple of hours but woke up feeling a little warm. At home she'd liked to sleep with the fan on, but there was no ceiling fan in the Cullen's guest room. Hoping a glass of cool water might help, she carefully crept out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. On her way she heard music coming from down the hall and wondered who was playing the piano. She smiled seeing Esme and Carlisle slowly dancing in the living room and carefully filled a glass with water. She tiptoed quickly passed the living room and down the hall to peek into the piano room.

The song changed smoothly into a lullaby her mother used to play for her. She was surprised to see the back of Edward's head as she rounded the corner. She stopped there and listened, sipping on her water. The lullaby ended, but Edward continued on playing. She didn't recognize the song, but it was pleasant and soothing…

Edward stopped playing at the sound of soft snoring. He turned his head to see Bella sitting and leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He wondered briefly if he should get someone else to take her back to bed, but Emmett would tease him endlessly. He gently touched her leg to see if she would wake up and then carefully lifted her. He was shocked when she turned into him, her cheek nuzzling into his shoulder. He stepped quickly upstairs to the guest room and set her on the bed, puzzled by the sudden frown on her face.

He was deciding whether to cover her with a blanket when Emmett poked his head in.

"Hey Creeper, quit staring at her."

* * *

AN: sorry I feel like I've been MIA but it's only been a few days and I feel a little guilty because I started writing something else... which is probably because I write this story on my phone while I'm at work and haven't had time to write - I know right! My boss making me work at Work... - don't worry I don't have an important job. haha

Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

.

"How about a stake or a cross?"

"Nope, myth," Alice giggled with the rest of her family. They were all scattered around their kitchen watching Bella enjoy her strawberry Pop Tart for breakfast.

"So none of them are true?"

"Don't sound too disappointed," Jasper drawled resting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well there's the thing with sunlight," Emmett grimaced.

"You don't burn, do you?" Bella asked, genuinely worried.

"Worse…"

"It's not worse," Edward quickly disagreed, giving Emmett a glare. "But it _is_ pretty bad…"

"More annoying than anything," Rosalie spoke up.

"What is it?"

"We'd have to show you," she looked over to Alice.

"The sun's not supposed to come out today, but there's a thunderstorm later…" Alice announced as everyone cheered up a bit.

"What does that mean?" Bella looked confused.

"Do you like baseball?" Emmett grinned.

* * *

"Are you going to throw it fast?" Bella stood nervously at the plate. It was finally her turn to bat, and she was worried because she hadn't been able to even see the ball throughout the whole game.

"I'll throw it slow!" Alice called from her spot on the pitcher's mound.

"Human slow or vampire slow?"

"Bella slow!"

"Okay, I'm ready…" Bella pulled back her elbow and steadied herself in case Alice threw a missile at her.

Alice winded up her arm and tossed the ball underhanded, surprising Bella so that she almost missed it.

"Run Bella run!" Emmett cheered as she made it to first. She blushed, feeling silly that she was playing baseball with a bunch of vampires.

She listened for the crack of the bat and took off for second – only to be picked up by Emmett. She had to keep her eyes closed they were moving so fast.

"Okay, run now!" he said in her ear, her feet finding ground.

"What?" she slumped forward dizzy.

"Run!" he yelled as she stumbled toward home plate. She felt a light breeze before Edward appeared in front of her.

"Out," he grinned, tapping her shoulder with the ball.

"You're all cheaters!" she pouted.

* * *

"Good game, Bella," Emmett said as he passed her on his way to the jeep.

"Right, because I did such a great job," Bella huffed, flipping her hair up into a new ponytail and wiping her sweaty forehead with the hem of her shirt.

"You were a good sport – for a human," Jasper smiled, walking by her.

"You were! I went too easy on you with that first one," Alice joined her. Bella couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a drop of sweat on her, but there was a smudge of dirt on her chin – probably by way of Jasper.

"Let me guess, you don't sweat either."

"No," Edward appeared on her other side. "We use all of the blood we consume. There's no waste for our bodies to eliminate."

"But what about… never mind," Bella shook her head, knowing the question was too embarrassing to ask in front of all the Cullens.

"What were you going to ask?"

"No, I forgot," she quickened her pace.

"You're lying," he smiled, easily keeping up with her.

"Bella your phone's ringing!" Emmett called from his jeep.

"Who is it?" she frowned wondering if it was one of her boss's.

"Jacob!" he tossed toward her.

"No!" Bella gasped watching her phone sail through the air before Edward caught it swiftly.

"You can have it back if you ask me your question," he grinned.

"Edward…" Esme scolded as he handed Bella the phone.

"Hello?"she giggled as he gave her a pouty look.

"_Hey Bella, you done with school yet?" _

"Not until next week. Why?" she asked, suspicious_. _

"_I was thinking…" _

"That's usually not good," she joked_. _

"_I could come for a little visit-"_

"Jake…"

"_I'm not seeing anyone. You're not seeing anyone. I know we both could use some great-"_

"Jacob!" Bella sshed him, realizing the Cullens could hear him. Edward turned away from her and continued his way to the jeep.

"_Come on Bella…"_

"That was only one time," she muttered. "You know we shouldn't do that – it's not right."

"_You know there's nothing wrong with what we can do together…"_

"Jacob – I'm seeing someone," the lie flew out of her mouth before she could think.

"_Oh…_" she winced at the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"_S'okay, hey I'll call you later, okay?_"

"Jake-"

"_Bye Bella_."

* * *

"I can't believe you were flirting with her," Jasper laughed as he eavesdropped on Bella's phone conversation. "Hell, I can't believe you were flirting at all!"

"I was not flirting," Edward frowned.

"Oh _I'll give you your phone if you ask me your question_," Rosalie mocked him from inside the jeep.

"I wanted to know what her question was," he defended himself, sincerely.

"I can give you some tips!" Emmett jumped out of the jeep. "Always look into her eyes when she's talking – talk in a husky voice – make a lot of sexual innuendos – oh wait… you can't even make a regular joke. No way in hell you can make a dirty one."

"Talk in a husky voice?" Alice questioned him, drawing attention away from Edward.

"_Yes like this,_" he deepened his voice. "_Do you find this appealing Rose_?"

"Very much," she rolled her eyes.

"_Told you so…" _

"Emmett, why are you talking like Batman?" Bella asked joining them, stuffing her phone into her back pocket.

* * *

AN:Thanks for Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

.

"Soooo Jacob huh?" Alice finally brought up the subject as Bella drove away from the Cullen house. It was bittersweet leaving their home – sad to leave their company, but good to be finally to go to the bathroom comfortably.

"He calls every once in a while," Bella shrugged.

"For a booty call?"

"It was one time!" Bella defended herself. "We'd been broken up for six months and…"

"You were in _need_?" Alice asked politely.

"I gave in… but I learned quickly that Jacob knows exactly what to say to get what he wants."

"So you haven't _dated_ anyone since?"

"No I'm not comfortable with casual dating."

"Hmmm…."

"Hmm?" Bella glanced at Alice.

"Nothing, you must get _lonely_."

"Work is a good distraction. Why are we talking about my non-existent sex life?"

"I'm just curious. Humans have become more… promiscuous over time. You know I've only been with Jasper? Well… that I know of."

"Oh you can't remember your human life very well?"

"I can't remember it at all," Alice shook her head. "I woke as a vampire in a psychiatric hospital. I had no idea where I was or what I was. I was alone, but then I had a vision of meeting Jasper and then living with Carlisle and the others."

"Oh Alice…"

"But we recently learned some information about me. The vampires you mentioned who were in Forks? One of them was named James – he's the reason why I'm a vampire."

"Did he bite you?"Bella cleared her throat.

"No, I was a patient in the asylum – apparently I had my visions in my human life as well. But there had been a vampire who worked there, and he took me when James started to come after me. James had a talent for tracking; he liked to make games – chasing his victims. The vampire changed me to protect me from James, and it was too late when he found me."

"Was it Carlisle who helped you?"

"No, unfortunately we have no idea who he was. I wasn't aware of him until James told us some of the story, but apparently he killed him for changing me."

"What happened to James?"

"We killed him…He and another vampire Laurent ran into us wanting to attack the wolves in La Push – you know they killed James' mate Victoria. Then James recognized me, and Edward saw all of his memories of me. The conversation didn't go very well from there."

"Why was he after you? You were in a hospital. How'd…"

"Every human's blood smells differently to each vampire, and sometimes a human's blood is so intensely appealing to a vampire, they can't resist… He was close enough to the hospital to catch my scent."

"Your blood was irresistible to him."

"There's a phrase _la tua cantante-_"

"Your singer?" Bella translated.

"Very good! My blood sang to James."

"When did all of this happen?"

"We ran into James and Laurent about five years ago on our way to Alaska. There's another coven like us in Denali – Laurent's still with them actually."

"I meant about you being changed?"

"It was 1920, and from the records we found, I was born in Biloxi in 1901."

"You're 111?"

"Or nineteen," Alice giggled.

"But you're in high school? How does that work? You don't exactly look seventeen?"

"People will believe anything if their subconscious tells them to – makeup helps a lot."

"I bet Emmett looks lovely with some blush."

"Oh it's Edward who's lovely. Give him some eye liner and mascara – oooph," Alice joked, turning in her seat. "Oh looks like he heard that."

"He's following us? I thought he was coming later to pick you up."

"He did say _later_, but _later_ for Edward was like 20 seconds."

* * *

Carlisle frowned as he looked into his microscope. He'd been staring for nearly an hour, noticing little movement.

"Can I see?" Rosalie asked, poking her head in the room.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed, allowing her into his office. He stood up from his desk and moved toward the window, thinking about going for a run.

"You did the injection this morning?" Rosalie looked into the lens.

"Two days ago…" he shook his head.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you for everything Carlisle," she whispered before hurrying out of the room to seek comfort in her husband.

* * *

"Does Edward want to come up?" Bella asked as Alice opened the door to her apartment.

"Um no, he's taking a phone call," she gave her a tight smile.

"Alright, well I'm going to jump in the shower. Feel free to do whatever," she waved heading into the small bathroom.

Alice pretended to be interested in Bella's book collection until she shut the door. She stepped closer to the window trying to hear Edward's conversation with Carlisle. Unfortunately she only caught the end of it and watched Edward exit his car before she had a vision…

"What'd he say?" Alice opened the door for Edward.

"It didn't work. The venom doesn't affect the egg cell," he explained entering the apartment. "Carlisle's been studying it for two days and no affect."

"Will you be mad if I'm disappointed with this news?"

"No, I'm not thrilled either. Rosalie will be devastated," he sighed, sitting down in Bella's makeshift living room.

"Edward, I should warn you-" Alice started before Edward stood up abruptly, smelling blood. "She cut herself shaving, but you will control yourself."

He held his breath and stepped forward to the small bookcase, forcing himself to concentrate on the titles. He gripped the top shelf noticing her odd collection of classics which included a Jules Verne novel he treasured as a young boy.

"Edward?"

"A little _more_ warning would have been appreciated Alice," he gritted his teeth.

"I would have given it if you needed it."

"I'm okay," he relaxed, taking a shallow breath. The smells of soap and shampoo helped masked the blood.

"Should we tell her the news now?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged.

"Well…"

"Alice, you've gotten way too attached. You know we can't stay here with her forever. She's human so she should get on with humans."

"I know…"

"Sorry! I forgot my clothes," the bathroom door opened and a toweled Bella went over to her dresser. "I don't usually take them with – oh! Edward! Hello," she froze, holding her underwear in the air.

"Hello," his eyes flew to the ceiling.

"Excuse me…" Bella hurried back into the bathroom as Alice giggled.

"Gosh Edward, you're so _seventeen_."

* * *

AN: so basically in vitro with venom doesn't work... hmmm...

Also I took Alice's real story and tweaked it a little bit.

Thanks for Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh... how are Rosalie and Emmett?" Bella asked hearing the disappointing news. She was sad for them, but she was also selfishly worried what that meant for her and the rest of the Cullens. _Would they still want to see her? Could she at least keep in contact with Alice?_

"They'll be okay," Alice gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Bella lifted her leg to pull on a sock.

Venom pooled in Edward's mouth smelling the small fresh cut on Bella's leg. In that moment he hated her for cutting herself and the power her blood seemed to have over him.

_Venom reacts to blood_, Edward focused on the stray thought for a second before focusing on the conversation again.

"How late do you have to work?" Alice asked, noticing the time.

"Around one, why?"

"No reason," Alice grinned. "You're going to be late."

"Oh shoot," Bella glanced at her watch before jumping up to rush around to get ready.

"Don't worry, Edward will drive you, and I'll drive your truck," Alice suggested.

"Um..." Bella hesitated.

"It's fine. I'll take you," Edward agreed, standing to wait in the hallway.

"Keys?" Alice asked as Bella hurried out the door.

"Here – oomph!" she stumbled into Edward. "I'm so sorry," she apologized as he steadied her.

"That might bruise," he winced handing Bella's keys to Alice.

Bella grimaced checking for one as he led them to outside to his car.

"Whoa, this is not your car," Bella gaped at the new shiny car, noticing several guys across the street taking pictures of it.

"I had to drive this one because we're still waiting on the new door for the Volvo," he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she looked up at him noticing the color of his eyes as he got in. "I thought I was doing okay not annoying you, but I guess not."

"What? No you haven't annoyed me - not you exactly."

"Well is there anything I can do to prevent it?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm…"

"Remember what Alice said about singers?"

"Yes that you wouldn't be able to resist yours if you met them."

"Yes but it seems that I've been able to resist mine..."

"Wow that's great. Right?"

"Yes it would be if you valued your life at all," he snorted.

"Me? I'm your singer?"

"Yes," he sighed relieved by her _normal_reaction.

"So that's why you don't like me! Plus the fact that I wanted to help Rosalie and Emmett - and also when you thought I wanted to be a vampire. Wow, you must really not like me."

"Oh now you don't want to be a vampire?" Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not really," Bella wrinkled her nose. "No sleeping, no eating, no aging. You can't be outside in the sun for some mysterious reason. And then there's the urge to kill people and drink the blood of poor animals? Sounds like great fun."

"You know," he parked his car in front of the restaurant. "For the record I do like you more now."

"And I like you less now I know you want to kill me," she joked. "Why haven't you? I thought my blood was supposed to be irresistible?"

"It was. Still is. I can't believe my control myself, and I would have killed you in the hotel room if it weren't for Jasper and Alice. But being around you and not too close has helped. I've gotten used to your scent and I'm able to control myself much more easily."

"Well that's good. Thank you for the ride Edward, and thanks for being honest, I guess."

"You're welcome, have a nice day at work," he said as she closed the door. He watched her walk inside before pulling out his phone.

_"Hello Edward?"_

"Carlisle, do you still have that second sample? I've got an idea."

* * *

Bella snapped down her tray on the bar, frustrated with her customers.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked putting money into the register.

"This girl just chewed me out because I wouldn't get her a margarita. She didn't have her ID, and I explained to her several times that I couldn't serve her alcohol without her ID. It really ticks me off."

"How old is she?"

"Maybe 21? Her friend didn't order one and looked really nervous though."

"You did the right thing. Is Boss talking to them now?"

"Yeah, I hate serving. And I hate Amber for calling in sick. I was just supposed to be helping you tonight."

"Hey if we get out early, you want to head over to _Billy's?_" Mitch mistook Bella's pout for flirting.

"Sure why not," Bella agreed reluctantly, remembering the lie she told Jacob. _Mitch wasn't so bad..._Maybe she could turn her lie into a half truth.

"Great, I'll tell the others," he grinned before taking another order.

"I'll have an Old Fashioned…"

"Edward?" Bella turned around to find Edward sitting at the bar.

"Coming right up…" Mitch frowned, turning to the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle asked me to invite you to come over tomorrow," he glanced at Mitch. "There's another theory. We'd liked your help."

"Of course, I can come over tonight!"

"Um," he lowered his voice with another glance at Mitch. "Alice brought you clothes for your _date_."

"Oh it's not…" Bella reminded herself that it was. "Never mind."

"By the way, that girl was nineteen," he told her as Mitch set the drink in front of him.

"Old Fashioned…"

"Thank you," Edward placed a bill on the bar and took a sip of his drink. "Keep the change."

"Did you check his ID?" Bella bit her lip as both of them glared at her.

"I forgot," Mitch shrugged as Edward fished it out of his wallet. "If this is a fake, you got your money's worth Kid."

"It does look real…" Bella took the ID from him.

"Because it is real," Edward rolled his eyes, taking it back, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers.

"Sorry I don't know how old you are," Bella quickly pulled back her hand. "I have to get back to work."

* * *

AN: what just happened? I'd love to hear your theories because I've finally have an official almost-outline... at least I know where the story is going. haha

Thanks for Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Bella fidgeted with her hands until the end of her shift. Every time she touched something she waited a split second to see there would be a strange sensation. When Edward had accidentally brushed his fingers against hers, she'd felt a tingling shock shoot up her arm. She thought it might just have been static electricity, but nothing else seemed to shock her.

"Hey Bella, we're all walking over to _Billy's_ in about five minutes," Mitch smiled as Bella grabbed her purse from the back office.

"Right – okay I'll be right outside," Bella nodded. She'd forgotten about going out tonight. All she really wanted to do was drive straight to the Cullens' home to find out what was happening.

Bella walked to her truck to toss her purse under the seat and noticed a noted tapped to the inside of the window and small pile of clothes on the seat.

_Bella I brought you clothes for your date! Wear them! Love Alice_

Bella frowned at the unfamiliar clothes which meant Alice had bought them just for her.

"I'm not going to wear them," she stuck her tongue out at the note as her phone rang. Part of her already knew it was Alice…

"Hello?"

"_Belllllaaa…" _

"Alice…"

"_Please? I just want you to look amazing for your date."_

"Except it's not a real date and I don't want to look amazing for him. Everyone will be in there work uniform."

"_But-"_

"I swear I'll wear it when I do want to look amazing for a guy," she promised, knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"_Okay deal,"_ Alice agreed quickly.

"Okay… well see you tomorrow?" Bella was questioning herself. Alice had conceded too quickly…

"_See you later!"_

* * *

"Dear, would you like to go hunting with me later?" Carlisle asked his wife from an upstairs window. She'd been tending her tomatoes, urging them to grow faster in her garden.

"Sure, but I thought we were heading out next weekend?" Esme stood up, pulling off her gloves.

"We still are, but Bella's coming over in the morning and I'll be drawing blood."

"Is she sick?"

"No, there's a new theory," he explained as the others gathered in the room behind him.

"A new theory?" Rosalie asked feeling hopeful.

"Alright, let me change my clothes…"

"But they're already dirty. Just wear those."

"I love these pants! No way will I ever hunt in these," Esme looked offended that her husband would suggest such a thing.

"Then why are you gardening in them?" he muttered closing the window.

"I heard that!"

"Edward has had an idea…" Carlisle explained, ignoring his wife.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Hey!"

"Mike? Hey…" Bella gave Mike Newton a tight smile. She'd just escaped from her coworkers. She'd thought Billy's was just a small bar where they came to play pool once and a while – which she guessed it was during the day. But after midnight, it became packed with drunk college kids with loud music.

"This is crazy! How are you? Hey let me buy you a drink!" he disappeared quickly.

"Hey Bella, I got you a drink," Mitch pushed through a mob of people.

"Oh… thanks. You shouldn't have," she took the beer from him.

"No problem, hey you wanna dance?"

"Um I have to use the bathroom – maybe later," she edged away from him toward the restrooms.

"Bella! Hey! Here you go!" Mike turned around as she passed the bar.

"Oh… thank you…" she took it in her free hand.

"You want to talk? Catch up a bit?" he asked with his same-old pouty look. "We didn't get a chance to talk last time…"

"Actually I'm on my way to the restroom."

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later," his face fell, but he quickly turned away to a pretty blonde next to him.

"Of course," she grumbled to herself. Of course Mike Newton of all people would show up when all she wanted to do was go home. "Oh! Excuse me – Edward?" Bella looked up surprised after bumping into him.

"Hello Bella," he steadied her. "Here, I'll take those." He grabbed the beers in one hand before holding out another.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes at the offending drink.

"Non-alcoholic," he explained with a smile.

"Thank you," she grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice," he grimaced as she giggled.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere around here," he said watching her sniff her drink. "I promise it's non-alcoholic and drug free."

"I trust you," she smacked her lips after taking a small sip. "I was just curious. Thank you for the drink – really."

"You're welcome – by the way, I'm seventeen," he lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

"Really?" she looked him over surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been… seventeen?" she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"Uh, a while…" he looked away, shuffling his weight.

"So why an Old Fashioned? I think I've only seen someone order it only once before..."

"Inside joke," he smiled shaking his head. "My siblings call me old fashioned which I have to admit I am..."

"I don't think it's a bad thing."

"Hello Honey!" Alice hurried into Edward's side. "I'm so ready to go now," she begged wrapping her arms around him.

"Alice?" Bella gaped at the short black dress she was wearing.

"Don't worry! We always pretend that we're with each other when we go out. It's really funny when Jasper and Emmett do it," she laughed.

"Okay..." Bella blinked. "Hey can I walk out with you guys?"

"Yes of course," Alice nodded. "Why do you think we're here?"

"Alright I just have to say goodbye to some people..." Bella struggled through several small crowds before finding Mitch and some of their coworkers. She also gave Mike Newton one last wave before heading outside with Edward and Alice.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Bella bit her lip, hoping they would invite her over sooner.

"Would you like to come over now? Might as well save your truck the trip," Edward suggested, wrinkling his nose at her truck.

"Yes – I mean, sounds good," she grinned.

"Good, I'll help you pack some clothes," Alice smiled as Bella's face fell.

* * *

"What's the new theory?" Bella asked from the backseat of Edward's fancy car. They'd stopped briefly at her place to grab some of her things and were finally on their way to the Cullen's home.

"When Carlisle inseminated the egg with venom, nothing happened. But venom reacts to blood, so if we used blood in the process, maybe the venom would fertilize the egg," Edward explained his theory in simple terms.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Maybe, might as well test it out."

"Wait… that's why you need me – for my blood?"

"Um," Edward hesitated, unsure of Bella's reaction. "Yes? But you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. We have human blood in storage."

"Storage?"

"It's for visitors who don't follow our lifestyle," Alice turned around in her seat.

"It's okay. I don't mind giving blood. I just don't like the smell…"

Edward and Alice knitted their eyes glancing at each other, confused.

"You mean the sight of blood?" Alice suggested.

"No, that doesn't really bother me. The smell just makes me nauseas.'

"You can't smell blood," Edward turned around to look at her.

"I can. It's kind of metallic-y – like rust? Whoa watch the road!" she noticed he was starring at her. "And slow down – you're going to crash!"

"Crash?" he cracked a smile. "I'd never crash a vehicle… unless I was driving your truck."

"Ha. Ha," Bella huffed, crossing her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool window, taking in its comfort.

* * *

"You've got her?" Alice asked as Edward pulled into the garage.

"Yes, when will they be back?"

"In a couple of hours," she smiled grabbing her bag. "But I'm going out to meet Jasper when they're on the way back…"

"I'll be by myself?" he pouted at her.

"No, Bella will be here with you," she joked before hurrying to the guest room.

Edward grumbled thinking that was exactly what he was worrying about. He wasn't sure when it happened or exactly how it had happened, but Edward was infatuated with her. Not lovesick or attracted – just engrossed. He was fascinated because Bella always seemed to do and say the unexpected.

"Bella?" he spoke softly before picking her up from the backseat.

He carried her upstairs to the guest room and gently placed her on the bed. Again she seemed to frown as he pulled off her shoes, and he questioned the mattress's comfort by pressing on it.

Then he sat on the edge, slightly bouncing on it.

Then he carefully laid down on the other side, wondering if the mattress was too firm.

And then he watched as Bella turned over and burrowed into his side. He listened to her breathing and heartbeat as they slowed and remained steady.

He closed his eyes and matched her breathing trying his best to feign sleep. He'd done this before a hundred thousand times, but being next to someone who was actually asleep seemed to put him a step closer to actually being asleep. He folded his hands on his chest and decided it wouldn't hurt pretend for a little while.

* * *

AN: I barely know anything about in vitro and fertilization – I barely read over Wikipedia, but this is fiction and whatever I make up goes… haha usually.

Fun fact: I had originally planned for Emmett to get Bella pregnant in the very beginning… but then I changed my mind. Haha

Some of your questions were answered I hope and a couple more in the next chapter. :)

Thanks for Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Bella rolled in the sheets stuffing her head under the pillow, trying to make an annoying noise go away. As her brain started to wake up, she realized it was a phone ringing. She pulled her head out squinting at the bedside table as her cell phone continued blaring.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the speaker.

_"Hey Bells…"_ her dad's voice sounded in her ear.

"Dad?"

"_Oh no, Bella, did I wake you? I'm sorry go back to sleep-_"

"No Dad, I'm up. I just had a late shift last night…"

"_Oh, well I was just calling to check in on ya_…"

"I'm doing good. How are Sue and Seth?"

"_Sue is good. Seth's going through some change..."_

"Is he okay?" Bella frowned. Seth had always been a happy kid and not always getting into too much trouble.

_"Yeah, he'll be alright. Jake's taking care of him."_

"Oh..." she realized exactly what change he was talking about. "How's Sue taking it? Does Leah know?"

_"We told Leah yesterday. Sue's doing well- considering..."_

"Considering?"

_"I wanted to tell you in person..."  
_  
"Tell me what?" she asked, worried if she'd fallen ill.

"_You're going to be a big sister..."_

Bella blinked, wondering if she misheard him. But what other words would rhyme with that?

"_Bella?"_

"Oh my god, Dad that's great! That's wow... Congratulations," she laughed.

_"Thank you, I know it's… unexpected."_

"It's really great Dad. So are you okay? How's the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

_"Everything is good. Everyone's healthy – mother and son."  
_  
"You're having a boy!"

_"Yes enough about me. What about you? Jake mentioned a boy friend? You should bring him down to visit. It's been a while since we've seen you."_

"Dad, I don't have a boyfriend. I just told Jake that so he'd leave me alone," she admitted.

"_Bells you shouldn't lie to him - just give him a simple no and he'll-"_

"Dad, I lied to him so he'd stopped trying to sleep with me, and he won't take no for an answer. I've tried many times," Bella huffed, annoyed that her father _still _thought so innocently of Jacob.

"_We'll come visit you then…"_ he cleared his throat.

"No, I want to see Seth and Forks and everyone. I'll visit in a couple of weeks."

"_Sounds great. I'll let you get back to sleep."_

Bella finished her phone call and scratched her head, still reeling from the news. It was weird and gross but also good and relieving, and she'd always take weird and gross over bad.

* * *

"Does this change anything?" Emmett looked at the others around the kitchen.

"It might," Esme sighed, turning the stove off and slipping the omelet onto the plate.

"Or it might not," Rosalie smiled, still feeling hopeful.

"Where's Alice when you need her?" Emmett shook his head, closing the cookbook he was reading from.

"Now, you know she and Jasper haven't had some alone time. Don't be mad with her."

"I'm not mad. I'm just anxious…"

"We can't keep depending on her visions – not when they aren't very clear," Rosalie said, plating the rest of the food.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward stood with his hands on the door way.

"Good morning Edward," she sat up, keeping the covers around her waist. She'd suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing pants.

"Good morning, would you like your breakfast in bed or at the table. My family wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I figured I should ask you first…"

"How did you figure?" she questioned, noticing his nervousness.

"Well… you aren't the most… gracious person-"

"I'll eat in the kitchen," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean to insult you-"

"I'm not insulted. Please close the door; I have to change," she said before he closed the door and threw his hands in the air.

Bella grinned, messing with Edward was too easy. She quickly dressed and washed her face before entering the kitchen. She blushed seeing the place setting at the table – she _would_ have made a mess if she'd tried to eat in bed.

"Did you make me breakfast?" she asked Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, who were all looking a little too proud of themselves.

"We didn't know what you wanted so we made a little of everything," Esme smiled.

Everything was not an overstatement. Bella did her best to eat a little of everything - a small bowl of cereal, most of the veggie omelet, half the strawberries and a piece of bacon. She felt like she could burst.

"Wow you've must have been very hungry," Edward joined her at the table.

"Uh huh," she mumbled around a piece of bacon.

"_Uh huh_," he grinned. "You don't have to eat all of it. They don't expect you to."

"Okay," she sighed." Thank you, it was very delicious," she said to the ceiling, knowing everyone could hear her.

"Let me get those," he took the plates from her as she stood up.

"Where's Alice? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Out hunting with Jasper."

"Oh okay," she brought the rest of the dishes to the sink.

"Carlisle would like you meet him up in his study when you're ready," he said placing them into the dishwasher.

"Okay, you're not coming?"

"It's probably best I stay downstairs..."

"Oh right," she nodded.

* * *

"Could you hold the door a little higher?" Rosalie asked underneath the car. "Edward?"

"Sorry…" he muttered doing as she asked.

"Good Lord," Emmett swore, shifting his weight. "The smell's getting to me now."

"You were supposed to be holding your breath," Rosalie scolded. "So you can _guard_ the door."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. It was only a precautionary. I'm good if you want some air," Edward shrugged.

"Is this a test? Or a trick? – which one is it?"

"It's not a trick," he shook his head.

"We can _all_ go once I get this last bolt on," Rosalie huffed.

"I don't know how you can stand it…"

"I can," Rosalie pulled herself out from under the car. "He'd kill himself with shame."

"It looks good," Edward changed the subject, shutting the Volvo door. "Thank you Rosalie."

"No problem… _Sexy McBroodster_," she smirked as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Sexy what?" Emmett gawked. "What?"

"Alice said that's what the other students call him – and even some of the _teachers_!"

"Aw man," Emmett whined. "I can't believe I'm missing out on this."

"Alright," Edward cleared his throat, stepping toward the backdoor. "I'm leaving now – please try not to kill Bella."

* * *

"All done," Carlisle smiled, capping the test tube of blood.

"Thank you," Bella took a deep breath finally able to breathe through her nose.

"I should be thanking you," he shook his head.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, you can ask me anything…" he said leading her to the couch.

"Alice said you were a surgeon, but why are you working in a psychiatry office?"

"Has Alice told you her story?" he asked as she nodded. "We only recently found out that Alice spent her last human years in an asylum. I wanted to learn more about the brain – find out why Alice has visions. Unfortunately I haven't figured out very much."

"Can I ask you another question… about Edward?" she whispered.

"Don't worry Dear he's out of the house. I'll answer if I can," he laughed.

"This theory was Edward's idea. Why did he share it with you if doesn't want this to work?"

"You might have to ask Edward, but my guess would be that he would have felt guilty if he kept it to himself. Even though he doesn't agree with this, he still loves our family and would do anything for us...  
Now I recommend you keep pressure on that arm and stay in here for about fifteen minutes. Just to be safe..."

"No problem," she smiled back at him, picking up the book next to her.

* * *

"Alice!" Edward snapped at her as she hovered over Bella's sleeping form.

"She's going to wake up any second," she whispered.

"You don't need to be in her face when-"

"Oh god!" Bella flinched deeper into the couch. She blinked as Alice backed away noticing she was covered with a blanket and Edward was reading the book she'd been reading in a chair by Carlisle's desk.

"You're awake! Good," Alice smiled. "The sun is out!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"Can I open my eyes now?" Bella huffed, still feeling dizzy from Alice carrying her downstairs and outside with vampire speed.

"Yes open them!"

Bella open her eyes and then rubbed them to make sure she was seeing clearly.

"Are you… glittering?" she gaped.

"Direct sunlight reflects off our skin," Edward explained before joining Alice and Jasper in the yard.

"Like a diamond."

"Exactly like a diamond," Alice smiled as Jasper hugged her from behind.

"Like a diamond…" Emmett suddenly appeared next to Bella as the back door slammed shut. "I like that – there's a parody in there somewhere."

"Emmett," Esme scolded opening the door. "Stop slamming the door. If you break it again, I'm going to beat you with it."

"Sorry," he looked bashful before humming a tune. "Like a diamond – sparkles every single tiiiime – like a virrrgin," he bursts into laughter as the others shake their heads.

Bella pretended to keep listening to Emmett's silly lyrics as she watched Edward stretch in the sunlight.

* * *

"Can I sit in?" Rosalie stood in the doorway of Carlisle's office.

"Yes yes," he waved looking into the microscope.

"How did you use the blood?"

"I've placed a few drops around the egg – dear God…" he muttered. Rosalie was by his side instantly.

"What is it?" she looked at the slide, anxious.

"There's movement inside the egg, but the venom – it must have ingested the blood. The egg soaked it up like a sponge."

"But it works," she smiled as Carlisle frowned with a worried look.

* * *

Bella quickly looked away as Edward turned back around. She frowned noticing that Emmett had stopped singing and even Jasper and Alice had gone quiet. They were all standing still and staring up at the house behind her, and she hesitantly turned to see what was going on.

"Um... what's-"

"Would you liked to see the garden?" Alice asked as the others seemed to unfreeze.

"Sure," she nodded stumbling down the porch steps. Edward met her at the bottom, and she blushed an apology as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a tight smile before walking up the steps and entering house.

"These are my favorite," Alice pointed as Bella rounded the corner of the house.

"Whoa," she gaped at all the flowery plants. "They're beautiful…" She'd never seen so many different types and so many in one place.

"She plants a garden at every house and dedicates it to Carlisle…"

"That's very romantic," she winced as light reflected into her eyes.

"Sorry," Alice laughed. "See why we can't go out in the sun!"

"It's not _that_ bad," she smiled. "At least you don't burn to death. I turn pink after half an hour – are those tomatoes?" Bella walked around to the other side to see three little tomato cages.

"Uh oh, those were supposed to be a surprise… Esme was growing them for you."

"I didn't see anything," Bella shook her head and hurried back to where Alice stood.

"Let's go back inside and pretend this never happened."

* * *

Edward watched intently as Carlisle dropped more blood onto the slide. Though he was uncomfortable, fighting his control was the least of his concerns. He was more worried about the new discovery and what it meant for Bella's wellbeing.

"When can we start?" Rosalie asked, still huddled around the microscope.

"I don't think we can," Carlisle frowned.

"But-"

"How much blood would it consume?" Edward growled at her ignorance. "Would it stop when it became an embryo or a fetus? Or would it consume as much as it could until there wasn't any left?"

"You don't know-" she tried.

"You don't know either, and you're willing to sacrifice Bella."

"Why…" Rosalie stopped, noticing the others including Bella in the doorway.

"So it works?" Bella stepped into the room with Alice glued to her side.

"It does," she stood up and came around the desk.

"When do we start?"

"No!" Edward stepped in between Rosalie and Bella. "We don't know what it would do to you."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"That's stupid," he shook his head.

"But it's true. Why not let me do it? Let someone who is willing rather than Rosalie and Emmett try on someone else…" Bella tried reasoning.

"Okay, yes. Let them find some other poor soul. _You_have a nice life - I don't understand why you're willing to give that up."

"It's _my _life. I can do whatever I want with it," she crossed her arms.

"Give me a reason why you should do this - a good legitimate reason."

"Giving Rosalie and Emmett a child's not a good reason?" she asked.

"They don't _need_a child," he sneered.

"I just have this feeling in my gut – it's something that I need to do. Maybe I'm meant for this - maybe it's my calling."

"Your calling? Like a priest?" he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said calmly.

"You can't possibly care this much about my life!" she huffed, annoyed at him.

"I don't!"

"Fine then!" she turned, bumping into Alice as she left the room.

* * *

"That was a little harsh Edward," Jasper spoke up as Alice and Emmett followed Bella and Esme entered to stand next to Carlisle.

"She's being unreasonable. She's throwing her life away."

"I agree, but I also think it's her decision…"

"Emmett's taking her home. She has class and work tomorrow," Alice came back into the room as they heard the garage door opening.

"We can't let her do this," Edward shook his head.

"I say family vote," Rosalie returned his glared.

"We'll have a discussion when Emmett gets back," Carlisle sighed, not sure what to do.

"I know about the tomatoes..." Esme spoke up, looking at Alice.

* * *

Bella stayed quiet for most of the trip, happily listening to Emmett mock the songs on the radio. He'd told her briefly about the experiment and the argument that was starting between Rosalie and Edward.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked as they neared her apartment building.

"I'm okay – just thinking…" she gave him a small smile.

"Anything to share?"

"Well… what's the point?"

He frowned unsure of her question.

"I mean why does the venom even fertilize the egg? Why would an embryo form only to kill the mother? Maybe it wouldn't consume all the blood – just enough until it's fully developed… Life always finds a way, right?"

"It's a good point," he nodded parking the jeep. "I'll pass it along for you. Want me to walk you up?

"No thanks," she smiled. "Unless you want to come up and have unprotected sex with me?"

* * *

AN: Hmmm?

Thanks for Reading!


	17. Chapter 17

.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she looked away from the shelf she was reorganizing to Anna, one of the other graduate students.

"There's a gorgeous man here to see – like the most gorgeous man ever, ever, _ever," _she gaped.

"Okay, thank you," she laughed, not surprised that Edward could have that effect on her even though she had a _girl_friend.

"It's totally cool if you need a short break."

"Oh, um okay…" Bella followed her back to the main desk, surprised by who was waiting for her.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled greeting her. "I'm sorry to bother you at work."

"No," she shook her head, embarrassed she had thought it was Edward. "It's alright. Is there something you need?"

"Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

"Of course, this way," she led him to an empty study room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he sighed. "My family has finally come up with a proposition for you. From my calculation, you'll be ovulating in a week, so a month from then - until after your next cycle- if you still want to -"

"Yes okay," Bella grinned.

"But I have to tell you that I will do anything in my power to save your life which includes changing you if it came down to it."

"Change me?"

"Into a vampire," he clarified.

"I thought... Edward's so against it...why…" she stammered as he gave a sigh.

"Edward... is against it because he's worried about your soul," he explained. "He believes that vampires are damned creatures, and we have lost our souls."

"Is that what you think?" she frowned at the thought.

"I have never seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in the nearly four hundred years that I've lived. My family – each one of them is filled with such goodness… I believe that there's a plan for all of us. And that's exactly what I keep telling myself about _you_," he joked, relieving some of the tension. "I believe there's more for us after this life."

…

Jasper ran swiftly following his wife's scent deeper into the forest. He stopped knowing he was close by the strong scent of her perfume and the soft clinking of her earrings.

"I went by Jenks today. He'll have it done in two weeks," he said looking for her in the trees.

"Thank you," she appeared behind him. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"No trouble at all Darling. I'd do anything and everything for you," he shook his head as he turned around to look at her.

"But Emmett and Rosalie just came back, and I know you'd missed them, and-"

"I love you more," he hushed with a quick kiss. "And if it came down to it, I'd choose you over them every time. Honestly we probably won't need to leave… I think it'll all work out."

"Don't you think Rosalie will kill me?"

"No, I wouldn't let her – Edward, maybe," he joked. "You're doing it for the right reasons, and I think everyone will forgive you… in time."

"I do feel it's the right thing to do," she nodded, more telling herself than him.

"Oh I seem to be having a vision," Jasper smirked as Alice laughed, exactly knowing where he was going with his bit. "I see lots of broken trees in your future and unfortunately a ripped blouse."

…

Bella tripped up the stairs to her floor and sighed as she slipped the key in the lock. She dumped her things onto her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell, Edward!" she looked at him as he sat calmly on her couch with one of her.

"I tried to sit where you would see me when you opened the door-"

"Why!" she interrupted him. "Are you here?"

"Oh this is part of the agreement. I'm guessing Carlisle didn't tell you," he grinned.

"Tell me what?"

"I agreed to let you… _participate _only if I had the right to dissuade you as much as I want."

"Which means…?"

"I'll be your shadow for the next five weeks."

"You're going to _annoy me_ into saying no?" Bella gaped, not knowing how she was going to handle this new predicament. She could handle Edward in small doses before the attraction turned her brain into mush.

"That's the plan," he nodded before returning to the book in his lap.

"Is this goon to be okay? I _am_ clumsy. There will be several accidents, I'm sure."

"See, it's working already. You're thinking about your safety," he smiled, satisfied with himself. "And not to worry, my control is getting stronger by the second."

"I was more worried for you, and I'll probably bore you to death so I don't think you'll be here _that _long."

"You've got plenty of books I haven't read in a while," he shrugged.

"You could have at least asked - how did you get in here anyways?"

"The window."

"Window?" she muttered inspecting the two windows. They'd been painted shut before she moved in, but one did have flicks of dried paint all along the windowsill.

She huffed grabbing her small broom and dust pan and started sweeping up the mess before cold hands covered hers.

"I'm sorry, let me," Edward crouched down next to her and pulled the broom and dustpan out of her hands.

"It's okay. I've…" she drifted off as he finished cleaning up. "Thank you."

"It was my fault. I'm sorry. I promise to be a respectful house guest," he stood up and made his way over to her small trash can.

"As respectful as an uninvited house guest can be," she laughed, pulling a quilt from her closet and a pillow from her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching her place them on the sofa.

"I know you won't be sleeping, but at least you'll be a little more comfortable…"

"You're ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Thanks," she said dryly dropping down on the edge of her bed as he paced in front of her.

"Everything you do…" he stopped, shaking his head. "The things you say like that stupid remark that stuck in Carlisle's head. _Life always finds a way_. Well believe you me, I'm going to make sure your life finds a way out of this mess."

* * *

AN: What has Alice done?

Also I'm sorry for teasing you last chapter! Bella was completely joking and Emmett wouldn't have done it anyways.

The bit with Carlisle was pretty much paraphrased from New Moon… and don't worry you didn't miss the big discussion because I didn't write. I kinda skipped over it – all the dialogue gets crazy when I've got them all in the same room so I skipped it.

Thanks for Reading!


	18. Chapter 18

.

"Do you realize it's only been one week since you've met us? One week and you're ready to throw twenty-three years of your life away."

"I'm ready to throw it all away after six hours with you," she grumbled, pulling at her sheets. She was very uncomfortable and hot – too hot. Instead of her usual short girl boxers and ratty t-shirt, she pulled on a matching set of thick flannel pajamas. The heat was making her cranky.

"It takes Congress _years_ to passes a silly bill."

"What's the antonym for _pro_?" Bella smiled.

"Con?"

"So the opposite of progress is…"

"Congress," he replied with a similar smile. "But that was a poor example. Sometimes they pass a bill in as little as two days, and the President has the chance to veto it. But your life can't be vetoed if you do this…"

"Oh my god," she huffed kicking the sheets away and hurried to her dresser. She'd never be able to fall asleep with Edward's constant rambling and the heat. She changed quickly in her bathroom and instantly felt better from the slight chill in her apartment. She stuffed the flannel set back into her dresser and made her way back to bed.

But a cold grabbed her waist as she walked by the couch, and a sudden warmth flushed over her body.

"What is _that_?" Edward had sat up and placed his other hand on her upper thigh.

"Uh," she was stunned. But she knew exactly what he meant. "Nothing…" she was barely able to form the word as his hand traced higher.

It was nothing – to her at least. She'd forgotten about it mostly until the scar tissue reminded her it was going to rain soon… which occurred quite frequently in Seattle.

"_What_ is _it_?"

"It was an accident," she whispered.

"Your boyfriend? One of those _dogs _in La Push_?_"

"He didn't mean to hurt me…"

It really was an accident. It was during one of the first times they were alone together after Jacob's... _change_.

She'd been furious that he suddenly disappeared. They had just started dating and he'd been one of the only few real friends she ever had. After two weeks she'd had enough excuses from Billy, and she marched into his home and found Jacob asleep. She noticed his hair first - his long locks gone - then the large tribal tattoo on his shoulder - then the muscles. She woke him up, and he angrily told her to go home.

She spent another two weeks at home moping before her friends came over to drag her out for some hiking. Hiking turned out not to be so much fun since she twisted her ankle and then the bears showed up. Bears that turned out to be werewolves who turned out to be Jacob and the pack. He transformed in front of her, pulled on his shorts that he kept tied around his leg and carried her back to the cars.

She tried to be there for him as much a Sam would let her. Jacob had duties and wasn't _safe_enough to be around.

After two months, they were finally able to go on a date. He took her to the movies.

On their second date they made out in the bed of her truck down at First Beach... and then it happened. It had been too much for Jacob, and all she could really remember was an explosion of heat, fur, and searing pain.

Fortunately other pack members were at the beach. Emily drove her to the hospital as Sam stayed with her in the back, placing pressure on her thigh. They told the hospital it was a bear attack, but Charlie didn't believe it. Billy finally had to fill him in with what was going on.

"Please tell me you stopped seeing him?" Edward asked when she finished explaining.

"My father tried," she winced. "You know when a parent tells their kid not to do something, but it only urges them to do it even more…"

"Christ," Edward swore, dropping his hands from her body and rubbing his face. "How is it possible for so much trouble to happen to one human? Maybe I _should_ be encouraging you…"

"It might work," Bella mumbled moving back to her bed. "I would like to piss you off."

"You already _do_."

* * *

"I don't like this," Rosalie pouted as she pulled clothes from her closet.

"It was the only way he would ever agree to it," Emmett sighed, sitting against the headboard watching her.

"What if he changes her mind?"

"She might not. She might do it to spite him," he joked.

"She's going to change her mind," she sobbed, dropping the clothes in her hands.

"She has every right to," Emmett frowned, hugging her.

* * *

Bella woke up to find Edward standing in her kitchen holding a box of her pop tarts.

"How do you eat these every morning?" he asked, knowing she was awake.

"Because they're good," she mumbled sleepily.

"All these ingredients are just different forms of sugar," he shook his head at her.

"I know!" she turned over, closing her eyes and smooshing her head deeper into her pillow. "I eat lots of fruits and vegetables – I take good care of my teeth – I'm allowed to my pop tarts especially since I never have time to fix breakfast!"

"Someone's not a morning person," Edward smiled.

"Maybe I'm not an Edward person."

"Maybe so, but if you do this and something goes wrong and you become a vampire… you'll be stuck with me forever," he told her lightly.

"Ugh," Bella groaned looking up at her clock. "I have to open today. You're not coming to work with me, right?"

"Not today. Do you heat these up or eat them out of the box?"

"Either way," she answered, pulling herself out of bed and went to freshen up in the bathroom. She glared at the tiny blemish on her chin and checked her breath. Having a vampire in her apartment all the time was going to kill her self esteem.

"Edward?" Bella walked out of the bathroom to find her apartment empty. "Thanks for saying _goodbye. _Thanks for leaving a note. Thanks for leaving… me breakfast."

There on the table laid a plate with two warmed up pop tarts and a note.

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. _

_Thought you might need a human moment alone. _

_-Edward_

_P.S. I also took your spare key. Taping it above the door jamb was a poor place to hide it. _

* * *

AN: I meant to update earlier… but errr I've been busy with… my dueling… on pottermore…. Hahahaha you should know by now I'm a hardcore nerd. But in my defense, Hufflepuff is finally not in last place – for now. My hard work has been paying off! Haha

Anyways I'm hoping that chapters will be updated quicker and timeline-wise. It's only been a "week" in 18 chapters, and I need to finish this story by September when school starts - so lots to cover!

And I'm sorry I haven't been answering reviews. I appreciate all of them and the alerts/favorites. I really do.

Thanks for Reading!


	19. Chapter 19

.

"Do you need to hunt?" Jasper asked as Edward wrapped up his laptop power cord and stuffed it into his bag. He'd come home to grab a few things so he could distract himself while Bella slept.

"It wouldn't hurt. Want me to grab Emmett?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, but Edward, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Edward frowned.

"You're infatuated with this girl…"

"I am not."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. The worst that could happen-"

"You fall in love with her and then she dies. That's honestly the worst thing that could happen," Jasper dropped his voice, so that they couldn't be overheard.

"I'll be fine," Edward shook his head.

* * *

"Bella, you've got a visitor," Amber muttered as she stuck her head into the kitchen.

Bella had just sat down in the corner for a short break and wondered which Cullen was there to see her. Jasper would have surprised her the most, but Rosalie came in a close second. Both of them remained mostly quiet around her and didn't have the friendly disposition the other Cullens had.

"Rosalie, how are you?" she greeted as Rosalie waited by the front doors.

"Good, can we talk? It won't be long," she crossed her arms, giving a glare to some of the other waiters who stopped to look at her.

"Sure, this way," Bella led her to a small booth in the back corner.

"Edward's going to change your mind," Rosalie warned.

"He's not-"

"I know you're saying that now, but trust me. Edward will find a way," she gave her a small smile. "He has five weeks, and I know he'll do it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bella sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

"Well if you want, I can inseminate you next week..."

Bella blinked at the idea.

"Or you can do things to distract Edward or annoy him - he might leave you alone."

"How do I do that?" she asked, interested especially in the _annoying_part.

"Listen to Abba - sing off key - wear as little clothing as possible - be naked if you can," she laughed. "He may be a vampire, but he's also still a seventeen year old boy. You're... pretty. He's noticed, and you can help him notice even more."

"Oh..." Bella blushed. Rosalie was basically telling her to seduce him.

"You guys are being safe right?"

* * *

"How was work?" Edward narrowed his eyes at Bella, noting a particular scent on her as she entered the apartment.

"Fine fine," she waved a hand at him, kicking her shoes off.

"So no special visitors?" he continued typing on his laptop.

"No," she tried her best not to roll her eyes. She knew _he knew_about Rosalie's visit.

"Almost convincing," he nodded. "Unless you don't think Rosalie as of a special visitor..."

"How did you know?" she sighed.

"Her scent is still on you."

"Her scent, but she didn't even touch me..."

"It's faint, but it's there." Edward made a show of sticking his nose up and sniffing the air.

"Oh crap!" Bella slapped her thigh.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her reaction.

"So your scent is probably all over me and my stuff?" she winced.

"Yes, don't worry. Humans can't smell it."

"I'm visiting my dad this weekend…"

"Why does - your _dog's_not going to be there, is he?" he snarled, twisting around on the sofa to look at her.

"We're friends. He'll want to see me."

"So you don't want to see him then?"

"No I do. I need to thank him."

"Make sure you wear a condom," he grimaced as soon as the words popped out of his mouth, and he rolled his head as Bella aimed for his cheek to ease the blow.

"How dare you? That's _none _of your business."

"I'm sorry. It was inexcusable. Is your hand alright?"

"It's fine," she stuck it in your armpit, praying for the sting to go away. "Seth my stepbrother has become a member of the pack. Jacob's been helping him through it."

"I remember now," he nodded.

"And you're definitely not coming with me to Forks - not as a friend or a boyfriend or whatever you're planning."

"I wouldn't do that. I don't want to spoil what could be the last time you visit your family," he shook his head, hating himself.

"Are you that positive that I'll die?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm one hundred percent sure that a baby would kill you, and if he can, Carlisle will change you. You'd be a newborn so you would need to be secluded - away from humans. It would take time for you to learn your self-control. Your parents may not be around by the time you do... and even then you shouldn't because you'd still be 23 and not 43..."

"Okay..." she whispered, grateful that he was telling her this.

"Can I ask what you why Rosalie visited you at work?"

"She just wanted to be sure we being safe," she explained further, seeing his expression – similar to her own earlier. "That I was being careful around you because I'm your… singer."

"Right, that's good actually," he nodded. "I should have thought of that. What'd she say?"

"Oh like wear my hair down, don't brush my teeth to hard, don't shave my legs while you're here - that kind of stuff."

"Good."

"Can you come over here for a sec?" Bella stepped into her kitchen and pretended to look up at one of the shelves.

"What do you need?" he followed her.

"This," she swung a frying pan at his head. He stood still, allowing her to take her anger out on him. "That's for insinuating I was a slut and for hurting my hand."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," he sighed.

"No, you can stay. I have to stop by the library. I'll be gone a couple of hours," she grabbed clean clothes from her dresser, shoving the drawer closed.

"Okay and I am sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, and you did," she said before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Edward stood in the middle of the cereal aisle, trying to figure out which box contained the most amount of sugar.

"Buy the _Froot Loops_. She doesn't buy them because they're too expensive."

"Alice," he acknowledged her, placing a box in his shopping cart.

"I know you wanted to make her dinner, but I brought her a dress. Maybe you should take her out?"

"She's _already _angry with me."

"Exactly, might as well let her be mad about this too," she laughed.

"I don't know. What have you seen?"

"I see dinner going well. You can make some progress."

"I guess I can make her breakfast instead. Are you sure about this?"

"You did call her a whore Edward."

"I didn't mean it like that – I didn't mean to say it!"

"Jacob's the only boy she's been with - that's very tame for a girl in this century – hell, in _any_century."

"You could have warned me," he huffed, pushing his cart down away from her.

"But then she wouldn't be wearing the dress I bought, tonight."

* * *

"What's this?" Bella entered her apartment to find Edward dressed nicely and a pretty red dress on her bed.

"I would like to take you out to dinner, please? For my rude behavior..." he stood with his hands behind his back.

"You bought me a dress?" she frowned.

"Of course not, Alice did."

"Oh Alice was here? Can she come with us?" she asked, hopeful.

"Not tonight, I already made reservations for two. Please?" he did his best to put on his I'm-completely-harmless face.

"Alright..." Bella groaned. She dressed quickly and brushed out her hair. She was pleasantly surprised how pretty she felt in the dress and extremely happy that Alice didn't buy shoes to match.

Edward drove them downtown, and Bella clutched onto her seatbelt with eyes closed, berating him the entire way there.

"You look nice," he mentioned again as he helped her out of the car.

"You still drive too fast."

"I promise to drive slower on the way home."

"You're driving the speed limit," she corrected him.

"Please, not that slow," he pouted as he opened the restaurant door for her.

"Or I could walk home?"

"Fine, reservations are under Cullen," he said to the hostess before she could ask.

"This is kind of silly, isn't it?" Bella said, looking around the fancy restaurant as they were seated.

"No, you deserve a nice dinner. What I said to you was atrocious."

Bella bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What?" he watched her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," she let out a giggle. "I've just never heard someone say the word atrocious properly in a sentence to me and not on some poor fashion television show."

"I think Alice does mutter it a lot," he grinned.

"Well after thinking about it I can't really blame you for saying it... I am the one trying to get pregnant," she joked.

"But _you_ aren't - Rosalie an Emmett are."

"I know that," she dropped her eyes to the menu in front of her.

Edward dropped the subject, kicking himself. This was supposed to be an apology dinner, not a time to heckle her.

"What do you like?" he opened his menu, but kept his eyes on her. He would most likely order the same thing as she did. Then he noticed her gaze as it flickered around the room, and he realized she was checking out the cleanliness of the restaurant.

"Um… I think…" she looked back down at her menu.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized," Edward grimaced. "You worked all day in a restaurant. You don't want to eat dinner in one."

"Alright, what can I start you off to drink?" a waiter appeared at their table.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We won't be dining here this evening," Edward said, standing up and pulling out his wallet for a tip.

"Edward!" Bella gaped, finding her feet. "It's fine. I'd-"

"Would rather have dessert for dinner?" he whispered leading her out of the restaurant. "I saw a frozen yogurt place up the street…"

"Okay," she smiled.

* * *

Alice curled up next to her husband and kissed his neck as he tried to finish his paper for school.

"You've seen good things?" he asked sensing her relief and joy.

"Yes, they're making progress," she smiled.

* * *

AN: sloooowly making progress. :/ There may be some time jumps in the future.

I have no problem with Abba. They were just the first thing that popped into my head. Actually you should watch the Community (TV show) episode "Epidemiology" – it's amazing. It uses Abba songs as a score for the Halloween episode…

Anyways I really, honestly, do appreciate all the reviews and alerts and favorites and reads. It makes me so happy!

Thanks for Reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Bella tried to bury herself deeper into her bed, holding onto her sheets tighter. She was in that hazy state of sleep and being awake and having an odd dream about a certain vampire. She squinted opening her eyes to see Edward standing by the stove with his back towards her.

Then she remembered that her dream was just memories from last night. Edward bought her a large cup of frozen yogurt, and she asked him a hundred questions about his studies in college. They both remained friendly throughout the night, and she'd only made a few snippy comments about his driving.

"Good morning," Edward said, noticing the subtle change in her breathing.

"Morning," she mumbled sitting up on her elbows. "Whatdya doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Making what?" she blinked, seeing the mess on the counter and then her alarm clock. "It's six thirty? Why am I awake?"

"I was trying to be as quiet as possible, but I have to leave soon. I can't miss any more days of school," he turned his head to explain.

"You've been skipping school?" she gasped. She'd completely forgotten that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were in 'high school'.

"It's just two days," he shrugged.

"Doesn't your school have an attendance policy?"

"I've got a doctor's excuse," he smiled, turning off the stove and dusting the plate with powdered sugar.

"You made me French toast?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be my original apology, but Alice suggested I take you out last night," he carried the plate over to her tiny kitchen table.

She pouted for a brief second that he didn't bring it to her in bed- not wanting to leave her small heaven of warmth - before dodging over to the light switch and turning off the ceiling fan.

"So your plan was to wake me up extremely early to eat breakfast and not let me sleep in?"

"Yes," he sighed, turning away from her and started to clean up the mess he made.

"Mmmm, good plan," she mumbled through her first bite.

"I figured sugar trumped sleep," he smirked.

* * *

Bella woke up to find her kitchen cleaned and spotless and even a new frying pan drying on the counter. The other Edward-head-shaped one was displayed on top of her bookshelf.

_Was there any way to hurt a vampire? _She'd have to ask Edward later in a discreet way.

She spent the rest of her day washing all of her clothes and packing some into a suitcase for the weekend. She hoped that vampire scent didn't seep through the faux leather.

She was carrying her last load from the basement laundry room when heard loud familiar laughter from her apartment. The door opened in front of her and Emmett greeted her with a huge smile.

"Please, please, for the love of God, hit him again!" he held up the dented frying pan.

"At least let her in, Emmett," Alice scolded appearing next to him and taking the basket from her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella smiled as Emmett hugged her.

"We can't have Edward _monopolize_ all of your time. Don't we get a _chance_ to-"

"He just wants you to play _Monopoly,_" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't you let me finish my bit?" Emmett pouted.

* * *

"Thank you for this," Bella said holding up her new frying pan.

"You're welcome," he nodded, watching her cook and silently taking notes.

"Thank you for not kicking out your family sooner," she laughed, turning off the stove and slipping the food onto a plate.

"You really like them?"

"I do. They're fun to be around."

"What about your family? Do you like them?" he asked tentatively, leaning up against the counter as she sat down at the table.

"I love my family," she lowered her voice. She knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"Then why do this? Why risk leaving them?"

"They'll be okay," she shrugged.

"How can you say that? There's nothing worse to a parent than losing a child."

"Because it's true," she said, dropping her fork. "My dad's having a boy. I was so relieved when he told me. I know it's stupid, but I've worried about carrying on his last name or his legacy or whatever. Now I don't have to, and my mom has Phil. They'll get over it eventually."

"You forget I can read minds. I've heard a parent's agony of losing a child – too many times – they'll never get over it. Every birthday – every Christmas – every time they see another child. They'll think of you. That grief never goes away," he tried to explain it to her.

"Can we drop this?" she asked softly, knowing he wouldn't understand. He didn't know her parents.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, you're fine," she shook her head, staring down at her food. It took her a moment, but she forced herself to take a bite, and Edward started the sink water to wash the dishes.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning to find another plate of warmed up pop tarts waiting for her. Edward sat in his usual seat on the sofa, playing with his phone.

"How do you do that?" she mumbled, reaching over to grab one.

"Do what exactly? I'm a man of many talents," he joked, shaking his head.

"Know when I'm going to wake up?"

"Your breathing and your heart beat changes slightly... and you stop talking."

"What? I still sleep talk? What do I say!"

"Don't worry. It's usually all incoherent," he shrugged.

"Usually?" she paused mid-bite.

"You mentioned something about a frying pan once. Seems like you'd been planning that for a while..." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not planning. Just... fantasizing," she smiled.

"What time do you work today?" he asked returning back to his phone - light familiar piano music coming from it.

"Early again - is that _Concerto 23_?"

"Yes, it is. You're familiar with Mozart?" he stopped playing, surprised.

"A little. I took music appreciation during my undergrad. We had to be able to identify a lot of different songs."

"Oh I'll have to play for you back at the house sometime. We'll make a game of it."

"Sounds fun. Can we do it today after I get off work?"

"Yes. Winner gets to hit the other with a frying pan," he grinned.

* * *

AN: You guys really liked the violence last chapter haha. What does that say about yall?

Don't forget the Olympic's Opening Ceremony is on today/tonight/yesterday-for-some-of-you!

Also on a serious note – with the whole scandal thing – it's so embarrassing. Everything about it – all the pictures, the public apologies, even thinking about it – I get that dreaded-embarrassment feeling. I will not go into it because I've got serious issues like maybe some of you who've had to deal with that kind of stuff yourselves in RL. I couldn't write FF for a day, but that dreaded feeling's gone and I'm good. I hope you're good too. : )

P.S. Next chapter will have some drama! Be excited!

Thanks for Reading!


	21. Chapter 21

.

"Bye Amelia, have a good weekend," Alice smiled to the girl a few lockers away from her.

"Oh!" the girl flinched. "Bye Alice. You too. Bye!"

Alice made a face as the girl slammed her locker shut and scurried away.

"I wish humans were more like Bella," Alice pouted to her husband as he joined her on the way out to the parking lot.

"I don't," Edward scoffed, appearing next to them.

"I don't either," Jasper sighed. "It makes me feel uneasy how comfortable she is with all of this."

"It's because she dated one of the La Push pack-"

"Whoa!" Jasper stopped, grabbing onto Edwards arm. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Alice frowned.

"If that anger wasn't so intense, I'd say you were jealous. But..." he looked at Edward for an explanation.

"He hurt her," Edward stepped away, continuing to the car. "He was being a stupid selfish kid. He could have killed her."

"What happened?" Alice asked, exchanging looks with Jasper as they got in.

"Ask Bella. I don't want to talk about it," Edward shook his head, ending the conversation.

Edward turned on the radio, a little too loud for human ears, and ignored the others' thoughts about Bella.

"Well she'll be over at around seven," Alice announced as they pulled into their driveway.

"I'll just go pick her up now," Edward stopped to let the others out.

"I wanna come!" Emmett called from the house.

"Tell Bella not to eat anything!" she told him, before running off with Jasper to the house.

"What are you doing with those?" Edward nodded to the pile of car magazines in Emmett's hands as he got into the car.

"I'm going to try to get her to circle things that she likes."

"What are you thinking we should get her?"

They talked about cars, trying to decide which ones she would like and which ones would be best for her.

As they pulled up to her building, they spotted Bella climbing out of her truck.

"Hey guys! Let me change and fix a sandwich and we can go," she said as they walked toward her. "And we're not playing _Monopoly_again. I know you guys were cheating and making the dice land how you wanted… to. What's wrong?"

"Whose car is that, Bella?" Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to an old red Volkswagen.

"I think that's... Jacob's?"

"God that smells," he wrinkled his nose.

"Get in the car, Bella," Edward said as his phone rang.

"_Edward_!"

"Alice?"

"_Thank God! Edward, is Bella and Emmett with you? I can't see them! I can't see any of you. You just disappeared!"_

"We're okay. They're with me. Jacob's here. Call me back when you can see us."

_"Jacob?"_

"Bella, get in the car," Edward snapped at her as he hung up on Alice.

"But it's just Jacob," she climbed back into her truck.

"My car! I meant _my car_," he growled at her.

"Bella!" Jacob, a large Quileute man, stormed out of her apartment building. "Get away from her!"

Emmett gave Edward a weary glance wondering if this dog was foolish enough to phase in such a public place.

"Jacob, these are my friends!" Bella yelled as she stumbled out of her truck. Edward bent down and gently gripped her arm to steady her.

"Get your hand off of her! I swear if you hurt her…"

"Jacob," Bella shushed him, taking a step in front of Emmett and Edward. "This is Edward and Emmett Cullen. The _Cullens_ are my friends."

Jacob stopped, gaping at them. "This – this is your new boyfriend!" His shouting causing some people to turn their way, and others to hurry along.

"Jacob, it's not-"

"How could you do this? You know what they _are_!"

"The Cullens are good people-"

"They're _filthy bloodsuckers_, Bella," he hissed.

"May I suggest we take this inside?" Edward spoke up, sensing a police car nearby.

"Good idea, come on Jake," Bella stepped forward, waving Jacob inside.

"Please don't get too close to him Bella," Edward urged her as they followed them inside.

"Don't get too close to _me_? Don't get too close to you! You're the leeches," Jacob seethed in the stairwell.

"Can we please stay quiet until we get to my apartment?" Bella begged as she tripped up the stairs.

"God, it fucking reeks in here," Jacob muttered as Emmett closed the door behind him.

"Jacob! Stop it!"

"You stop it!" he snarled. "You've been hanging out with vampires!"

"Say it louder, will you. The neighbors didn't hear you," Edward scoffed at him.

"Jake, it's okay. They're my friends. They don't… eat? Drink?" she paused, unsure of the correct term.

"Hunt," Emmett suggested with a nod. "We don't hunt humans. We're still on our vegetarian diet."

"The treaty is still intact," Edward agreed.

"I don't understand what you're doing, Bella. What are they doing here? Why are you even friends with them?"

"My mate and I," Emmett started to explain. "We were at a club, and Bella was there with a bunch of her friends. Some guy put Rophenol in her drink, and we took her back to our hotel to take care of her."

"Why were you at a club?" Jacob frowned at Bella before looking at the two vampires. "Why were _you_ at a club?"

"My girl likes to dance," Emmett shrugged. "Bella's friends ditched her so we took her with us, and when she woke up, she recognized who we were."

"Is that what happened? Someone drugged you?" Jacob looked at Bella as she bit her lip nervously.

"Yes."

Edward winced at the skip of her heart beat. She had hesitated slightly and unfortunately Jacob noticed it as well.

"There's something you're not telling me. Tell me Bella – you're a shitty liar."

"Um..." she looked over at Edward trying to figure out what to say.

Edward turned his head slowly as to shake his head. He didn't know what she would do – hating her at the moment for not being able to read her mind. She couldn't tell Jacob the real truth - why she was friends with vampires. The truth - Bella wanting to be a surrogate for Emmett and Rosalie - would only work in his favor. They all knew Jacob would never allow such a thing to happen, but now wasn't the greatest time for Edward to tell him. They were cramped into Bella's tiny apartment, and Jacob would instantly phase and try to kill them.

"Edward _is_ kind of my boyfriend."

* * *

AN: don't hate me please : )

Odd fact: If I need a random name for a side character, it usually starts with an A.

Thanks for Reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Bella flinched as Edward's cold hands gripped her arms and Jacob's body exploded. She closed her eyes as she flew through the air and opened them when she felt fresh air. Edward opened the backdoor of his Volvo and waved her inside.

"Get in."

She silently fell into the back seat and flinched when Emmett appeared next to her, scooting her across the seat.

"Good to go," Emmett said as Edward dropped into the driver's seat.

"Is he really mad at me?" Bella asked as he sped off.

"Am I mad? I'm furious," Edward hissed in vampire speed.

"No," Emmett patted her knee softly as Edward kept driving until he found himself in a familiar hotel parking lot.

"Alice?" Edward answered his phone.

"_What is going on Edward?"_

"We just left Bella's apartment. Jacob came to visit Bella, and we… had to leave."

"_Jacob? Bella's ex-boyfriend from the La Push reservation?" _

"Yes, and you said you couldn't see any of us?"

"_Yes, do you think it's because of him?"_

"Maybe… we're supposed to go back in two hours to give Jacob time to cool off."

"_Cool off? Edward, what happened? He didn't attack you guys, did he?"_

"No, can I explain more when we get home later?"

"_Okay, so… Bella's not coming over tonight?" _

"No, probably not."

"So the wolves interfere with Alice's visions?" Emmett asked as Edward hung up.

"It seems like it. She said we disappeared earlier when we got to the apartment."

"And we're going back in two hours?" Bella questioned.

"Yes to give Jacob time to destroy your apartment and not us," Emmett joked.

She stayed quiet staring at the back of Edward's head, waiting for him to talk to her.

"Don't worry about your stuff," Emmett nudged her playfully. "We'll replace everything."

"I'm not worried about that, well except my laptop. I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know what to tell him."

"So you told your ex-boyfriend, whose mortal enemy is the vampire, that _I'm_ your boyfriend," Edward sneered. "Real smart."

"Well I couldn't tell him Emmett was my boyfriend! He already mentioned Rosalie."

"Why say you had a boyfriend in the first place?"

"Like I could tell him the truth," she scoffed. "Plus I figured this would be the best cover story for them – the pack and my family. I have a vampire boyfriend then I get pregnant and then whatever happens happens."

"Except that you'll die, and then they'll come after me because _I_ inadvertently killed you."

"Or I give birth and then we break up."

"And you let me keep the baby without any fight?"

"At least you admitted there might be a baby," she muttered.

"So we go back and tell him that you aren't really dating," Emmett changed the subject, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "But you both have feelings for each other, and you know you can't act on them. So like you said, Edward's _kind of_ your boyfriend."

"It works," Edward agreed.

"Okay," Bella nodded, relieved to have a more believable story.

"Since we have some time, how about we go through some of these?" Emmett smiled, pulling out his stack of magazines and opening one for Bella.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Jacob scoffed.

Bella blinked feeling panicked and glanced at Edward and Emmett.

"But of course you would fall in love with a vampire. I asked you to _be careful_ and then you go and jump off a cliff… The treaty is still intact, but just remember all of the terms you agreed to."

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen," Edward shook his head.

"I thought you were in love with her," Jacob narrowed his eyes at him.

"Which means I don't want this life for her. She deserves a human life, and I'll do anything to make sure she gets it."

Jacob nodded surprised by his response, wondering if this vampire was really this crazy or trying to trick him…

* * *

Bella squinted into the dark trying to read their lips. She was waiting in Jacob's car as he and Edward had a discussion. It seemed friendly enough, but she bet that both were making threats about the other.

Jacob had decided he'd come up to drive her home the next morning, but she made the decision to leave tonight. Sharing an apartment with Jacob and Edward and Emmett did not sound pleasant at all.

"Alright Bella, have fun. See you when you get back," Emmett smiled, holding out his fist through the open window.

"Bye," she bumped her hand against his.

She took a deep breath when Emmett turned away see could see Edward walking towards her.

"Hey..." he whispered, leaning over so that they were almost face to face.

"Hi..." she whispered back, unsure how angry he was still with her. It was her fault that he had to put up with this charade now.

"Please be safe while you're there."

"Okay."

"I'll miss you..."

"Me too," she nodded knowing she'd would. Over the last few days, she enjoyed having someone to come home to.

"You'll call me when you get there?"

"I will."

"Good, I'll see you soon," he leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead, sending tingles down her body.

"Alright, let's go," Jacob grumbled, getting in the car and starting the ignition.

Bella watched at Edward lifted his head and gave Jacob a silent understanding nod.

"What was that about?" she asked as soon as Jacob drove them away.

"What was what?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"I had to _promise_ him that I'd keep you safe," he scoffed. "Which also included keeping my distance from you."

"Yeah right," she snorted.

"That's what I said!" he grinned as they fell into silence - Bella still thinking about Edward's lips and Jacob still thinking the _real_ agreement he'd made with Edward.

* * *

AN: Real agreement? What? haha

so I've finally realized that I won't be able to finish this story before school starts and I've haven't updated sooner because I've been studying… : / grr I know. But I will finish this story – I always do, but you may have to be patient with me or kick my butt with an awesome review. haha

Thanks for Reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Bella picked at the dirt on her shoes as she waited for Jacob to pick her up. She wanted to see Seth and the only way she could was if Jacob escorted her onto the res.

He'd dropped her off last night, and she found Sue and her Dad sitting on the sofa watching some cooking show. Sue was knitting, and her father had been writing in a baby book. She'd never seen a thing like it, and it only made her feel more assured about her decision to help Rosalie and Emmett.

This morning she found them in a similar situation as they ate breakfast together - it wasn't as gross as her mom and Phil but it was odd to see father be... romantic.

"Hey girl, wait for me," Leah opened the front door just as Jacob pulled up to the house.

"So what's up with you? Anything interesting?" she asked they climbed in Jacob's car.

"Um..." Bella bit her lip, unsure if she should keep the lie going.

"Go ahead. Won't hurt my feelings," Jacob spoke up causing Leah to gape at her.

"What's going on?"

"Oh," Bella shook her head. "I'm just seeing someone."

"Ooooh," Leah glanced at Jacob, hoping to egg him on. "Is he cute? Do you have a picture?"

"Oh, no I don't," Bella frowned at her phone in her lap. She wondered if the Cullen's would let her have a picture to remember them by.

"Oh so... he's okay looking then?"

"No, I mean he's..." she blushed.

"Ohhhh, so he's hot? On a scale of one to-"

"A hundred," Bella mumbled, embarrassed of having this conversation in front Jake.

"Oh crap, how do you not have a picture?" Leah chastised. "Is he good in bed?"

Bella flew her hand up to the seat in front of her as the car braked quickly.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't..."

"Jesus, it's been like five years. Get over it!" Leah snapped as Jacob gently pressed the gas pedal.

"Look who's talking," he muttered as Leah ducked her head and kept quiet for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"_Edward?"_

"Hello Tanya," Edward spoke into his phone, already shaking his head.

_"Well this is certainly a nice surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" _

"I was wondering if you could make a visit. I need a favor."

_"I'm on my way!"  
_  
"No no, this is strictly business. Could you maybe bring Elezar with you?"

_"Hell might as well bring the whole family. See you Sunday!"  
_  
"Wait," Edward tried before she hung up on him.

"Did you have to do that? Really?" Alice appeared in the door way with a glare.

* * *

"We're going to the cliffs?" Bella asked as Jacob turned onto the familiar dirt road.

"Yes, it's the safest place. If I have to I can just shove Seth over."

"Yeah _that's _effing safe," Leah scoffed.

"It won't hurt him," Jake shrugged.

They spotted Seth as they reached the top of the hill. He seemed like he usual self as he waved and smiled - except that his body had been stretched and beefened up a bit.

"Hey hey! Leah! Bella!" Seth grinned and hugged them as he pulled them from the car.

"Oh Seth," Leah sniffed rubbing at her eyes. She teared up from the memories of Sam as Seth had transformed from a scrawny boy into a meaty guy.

"It's okay Lee, really," he gave her an extra hug.

Jacob coughed and Seth reluctantly pulled away.

"Bella," Seth chuckled. "I hear you're causing loads of trouble with that new boyfriend of yours."

"Seth," Jacob glared as Leah frowned.

"How do you know about the guy she's seeing?"

Seth kept his mouth closed and looked away.

"Seth? What's going on?" Leah asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he gently stepped back away from her.

"He can't talk about it," Bella explained, narrowing her eyes. "Jacob won't let him."

"What? I don't understand..."

"Bella," Jacob warned as she suddenly became irritated.

"You used to hate the way Sam ordered you around. I can't believe your intimidating Seth. You're not Sam - you're not-"

"Things change," Jacob shook his head. "And I am Alpha now."

"What about Sam?"

"He..." he paused, giving Leah a weary look.

"It's fine. You can talk about him," she huffed. "I have a boyfriend..."

"Who?" Seth asked with a grin.

"Just a guy..." she mumbled.

"What's his name?" he nudged her.

"Um..." she blushed. "It's Sam - But I call him by his last name Riley! Shut up! Now what's all this business about Sam and you being the alpha?" she huffed, crossing her arms and resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"Sam and Emily are starting a family, and since I'm the great grandson of Ephraim Black, he asked me to be Alpha," Jacob explained.

"You really want to be Alpha?" Bella frowned, remembering all the times he complained about Sam and his orders.

"I figured _why not_. I've got nothing else going for me," he shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Jake…" she bit her lip, feeling extremely guilty. She was the reason he'd become Alpha. She knew that if they'd stayed together he would have giving up phasing to be with her. He'd promised it the day she woke up in the hospital from the accident.

"This isn't about me right now," he shook his head. "You should catch up with Seth. You should ask him how his first night of patrol went," he laughed.

* * *

"Edward, when were you going to tell me the Denali coven is coming to visit?" Esme asked stopping in his doorway. She turned her head, glancing as all his furniture had been pushed all around the room.

"Tonight," he winced.

"And what are you doing to your room?"

"Just... moving some things around."

"Uh huh, and there's going to be a bed delivered tomorrow?"

"Yes and it's not for Tanya!" he explained, hearing her thoughts. "It's for Bella when she sleeps over next week."

"And she needs to sleep in _here_?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't have enough guest rooms, and she'll be… fine in here."

"Mmm hmm," she grinned, ducking out of the way as he tossed a CD case at her.

* * *

"Okay spill it," Leah demanded as she dropped onto her bed.

They'd spent the last few hours with Seth and Jacob on the cliffs eating bonfire roasted hotdogs and even a few smores. Jacob had been sweet and funny, and if it weren't Seth and Leah being there, she would have thought it was a flashback to one of their dates.

"What?" Bella asked, stretching out onto her own.

"What's all the trouble about your new boyfriend, and how the hell does Seth know about him and not me?" she pouted.

"Oh… nothing," Bella waved it off, trying to find a quick lie to tell her.

"It wasn't nothing. I saw how Jake was when Seth started to say something. I only didn't bring it up again because I did want to spend time with Seth while Jake wasn't being so pissy."

"Well... Jacob has a key to my apartment and…"

"He walked in on you guys?!" she gasped. "Please tell me he didn't!"

"Um…" Bella blinked, surprised by her guess. Then she was thinking about cold lips and the tingles that shot down her spine.

"Oh no!" Leah giggled into the mattress. "Tell me what happened next!"

"They kinda got into it, and then everything just blew up. Then Jacob drove me here."

"Oh god, I bet he's really mad at you now. You left with Jacob?"

"Edward understands, but he calls me all the time," she said just her cell phone started to ring.

"Wow that's funny," Leah rolled off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll give you two a minute."

"Thanks," Bella nodded before frowning at her phone as it flashed _Alice. _

"_Bella?" _

"Hey, what's up?"

"_I'm calling to warn you that Edward has invited the Denali coven to visit." _

"Oh… so… what does the mean?"

"_Well he invited them because of you – about the… situation. I just wanted to warn you in case you wanted to stay in Forks longer." _

"Oh should I?"

"_It's up to you. I just didn't want him to ambush you with a whole other vampire family." _

"Are they like you? Vegetarians, I mean."

"_Yes, they're quite friendly too, but some of them may not react well with Rosalie's idea." _

"Oh…"

"_But feel free to come home if you want. We all miss you."_

"I miss you too… Can you see what happens?"

"_You haven't decided yet." _

"I'll think about it then. Thanks for calling Alice."

* * *

AN: I was going to combine all the Forks stuff into one chapter, but I feel guilty for not updating for so long.

I hope you're all doing well. : )

Thanks for Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Bella burrowed herself deeper into her sheets and continued to read happy to have the absence of Leah. She didn't mind her new sister, but she was tired of telling lies and worse the _truth _about her relationship with Edward. It seemed silly to her, but she just wanted him - all of them - to herself. She knew her time with them would be relatively limited - no matter what happened.

She bookmarked her place when she heard the familiar steps coming up the stairs.

"Hey," Jacob grinned, seeing the old Bella Swan. "_Wuthering Heights_?"

"Why not,' she shrugged.

"You know I finally did read it," he said as he laid down on his stomach next to her. He closed his eyes reveling in the comfort. They would spend their Sundays like this - she reading a book while he watched her between naps.

"You did?" she blinked surprised.

"I was right. It's a stupid book."

"Shut up," she laughed trying to push away some of the sheets away. With Jake nearly pressed against her side, she was burning up.

"Let me guess..." he frowned as her cell phone rang.

"Hey Alice," Bella bit her lip. It was always Alice - Edward had only called her once on the first night to make sure she'd made it to Forks safely.

"_Hello, just making sure you're alive,"_Alice sighed.

"Thank you, how's everyone?"

_"We're good. Edward's off pouting in his room_."

"Oh..." she didn't know what to say. Why would he be pouting? It wasn't like he missed her - he would have called if he did. And he should have been the one to call if he wanted Jacob to believe she was his _kind of _girlfriend...

"_But Jasper is taking me shopping in Portland , and I'm going to find the most perfect dress for you!_"

"Alice, you shouldn't-"

"_I know, but I want to! Okay I have to go! I'll see you soon_."

"So that must be an awesome perk. They buy you whatever you want..." he said before he slapped him with her book.

"They're just very giving… They do want to buy me a new car," Bella frowned.

"What?!"

"I know! I love my truck."

"Hmm…" he hummed. "What kind of car?"

"Jacob!"

"What? I'm just curious…"

"I don't even know," she threw her hands up. "Ow-dy? Ahh-dy?"

"_Audi_?"

"Yeah, Audi something-something. Like A5 or R8 or ZZ…"

"ZZ?! Like the 2014 Audi ZZ that's not even out yet because it's 2014!?"

"Yeah okay," she rolled her eyes.

"You should take it. The truck is crap. Plus an Audi would be fuck-hot."

"Jacob," Bella whined. "Why do you have to be so crass all the time?"

"Would you like me to have a stick up my ass like _Ed-wad_?"

"So you've met him before?" she joked, but then remembered she was supposed to be in girlfriend-mode. Girlfriends made fun of their boyfriends, right? _Yeah right, especially with their ex-boyfriends_.

"I got that within the first two minutes of talking to him – what's his deal?"

"Edward has manners, and he's from a different time," she frowned, still not knowing exactly what _time_.

"He's still a prick."

"Well you are my ex-boyfriend who decided to just show up at my apartment – which then you destroyed. Aaaand you actually and figuratively and literally and really want to kill him. _He_ has the right to be rude."

"I'm sorry about your couch," he huffed. "I promised to be on my best behavior. I don't want you to hate me, and I really want to see you while you're here – while you still have time."

"I'm not going anywhere – not really. We'll always be friends."

* * *

"I'm confused," Jasper watched Edward make his new bed. "You asked Jacob to pursue Bella, but then you bought a bed for you and her?"

"It's not for _me_!" Edward snapped, wrapping the sheets under the mattress.

"Technically it is, but you don't think he'll get through to her?"

"With Bella anything is possible," he sighed. "He won't be able to change her mind, but every little bit will help."

"But he's hurt her before. He could do it again…"

"Yeah, but we'd _kill_ her. And humans learn from their mistakes."

* * *

"Hey, you wanna head out to the cliffs?" Jacob asked as Bella pulled things from the refrigerator.

"Um, I was planning on making Dad and Sue dinner," she said, getting that suspicious feeling again.

"How about after? Do some stargazing?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Bells, it'll be fun," he placed a hand on her should, giving her his best smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not-"

"You are. You're constantly flirting with me. You know I have Edward," she grumbled, shaking his hand off of her.

"Do you?" his voice turned cold and stern, and she took a step back. "Have you really thought about this Bella? Edward has, and this isn't going to last forever. You can't have a real life with him. You can't get married and have kids- you can't even go outside with him! He doesn't age – you'll get old. You'll just be his plaything until he gets bored, and then he'll throw you away – if he doesn't kill you first."

"Get out."

"Bells, I'm just trying to make you understand-"

"Don't call me that. Please get out now," she blinked furiously at the counter, not wanting to look at him. She'd already thought through everything he'd said even though Edward wasn't her real boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just want the best for you…" he spoke softly before walking to the front door. She stood still until she heard the sound of his ignition and then realized she didn't want to be there anymore. This wasn't her home. The new house – Sue and the baby – Jacob… she didn't really belong there. The worst part was that it didn't bother her – not like it should have.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and called the first person she saw in her contacts who wouldn't mind driving to Forks.

"I hate to ask but, can you please come get me tonight?"

"_We're already on the way. We're going to stop to hunt, but we'll be there at 10:07._"

"Oh wait, your trip to Portland ," Bella suddenly remembered her mentioning it earlier.

"_We were never going to Portland …"_

"Oh…"

"_Are you okay? I didn't see what happen – only that we would pick you up tonight._"

"Everything's fine. I just want to come home."

"_Even with the Denali coven coming to visit_?"

No, Bella didn't want to meet a whole family whom probably shared the same thoughts as Edward. She also thought this was a _family_ matter – at least her and the Cullens – and this new family of vampires made her nervous. What if they thought she was just a silly human girl?

"Even then."

* * *

AN: SO I did say I would take me longer to update because of school… but like always, once I'm in school – BAM! Instant inspiration to write! It's quite aggravating because then I wait until the last minute to finish my school work. I would try to give it all up, but the stories just fester in my mind until I put it down on paper/screen.

But no worries, you enjoy and I will get my stuff done. The next update prob _will_ be a bit longer though...

Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

"This was a really bad idea," Emmett muttered as he finished making his side of the bed.

"I'm not looking forward to it either," Carlisle shook his head, folding the sheets down.

"Do you think they'll report us?"

"No, Tanya, Kate, and Irina will be against it, but I don't see any of them going to the Volturi. They'll do their best to discourage us, and hopefully we can convince them it'll be okay. And Eleazar will keep them from going as well."

"It's not like we're creating an immortal child."

"But we don't know that for sure. We don't know what it is. It'll be the first of its kind..." Carlisle stopped, still fluffing the pillow in his hands and thinking quickly.

Emmett waited patiently, watching his face as if he could figure out what he was on his mind.

"Do you remember exactly where you heard the rumors?" he grinned.

* * *

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No," Bella sighed. "I already took off."

"Good so we can go straight back to the house!" Alice bounced her seat as Jasper drove them away from Forks. Her dad and Sue had been surprised and a little disappointed that her friends came to pick her up, but they gave her a warm goodbye and made her promise to visit again before the end of summer.

"So you guys used to live here? That's kind of a crazy coincidence," she rested her head on the cool window, sleepily.

"We never lived here. It was before Alice found me," Jasper spoke up.

"Oh…"

"Okay, I feel we should warn you before you fall asleep," Alice turned around in her seat.

"About the Denali Coven?" she guessed.

"There's five of them – six if you include Laurent – but they can be…"

"Bitches," Jasper offered as Alice tsked him.

"Okay it's kind of true. Have you heard the legend about succubus?"

"Uh yeah," Bella blushed, remembering the stories of demons taking the form of beautiful women and seducing men to kill them.

"Well those legends derived from Tanya, Kate, and Irina."

"Like…the origin?" she gaped. "Oh… I thought you said they were vegetarians like you?"

"They are now, but they're a thousand years old. They've only been on our diet for the last three hundred years or so," Alice shrugged.

"Oh…"

"And Eleazar was in the Volturi guard. He might look intimidating, but he and his mate Carmen are both really nice."

"Oh…" she nodded, remembering what Rosalie had said about the Volturi. The Volturi who were the vampire leaders of the world – who also had a _guard_. She wondered if they had a developed government like wizards did in Harry Potter.

"It's overwhelming, but don't worry, I'm still the one you need to worry about the most," Jasper smiled in the rearview mirror.

"You?"

"Yes, even more than Edward."

"Why?" she blinked. Edward was harmless – annoying and manipulating – but harmless.

"I'm the newest to this lifestyle. I still slip sometimes," he explained as Alice placed a hand over his on the gear stick.

"Oh..." she repeated dumbly.

* * *

Edward glanced at his watch again with a sigh. Alice and Jasper had their phones turned off, and the Denali coven would arrive soon. He waited for them, leaning against the railing on the back porch.

"Should we go out and greet them?" Esme asked, opening the back door and joining him.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she knitted her eyes, studying him.

"I'm just apologizing in advance. I know I am being difficult."

"It's alright. You care for Bella. We all understand."

"Do you?" he questioned. He knew the new bed had been a joke, but he wasn't entirely sure if they understood his feelings for Bella – his worry for her safety.

_Do you? _Esme smirked causing him to frown.

"They'll be here in thirty minutes." They heard Rosalie announce from the living room.

"Tanya texted _her_?" Edward pulled his phone from his pocket to see no new messages.

"Bella texted me," Rosalie corrected him as he flew into the house.

"What?!"

"Alice and Jasper are bringing her," she rolled her eyes up at him, closing her magazine.

"What happened?" He thought they were heading to Portland for the day, and he'd planned to pick Bella up after Jacob drove her back in the morning.

"I don't know. When are the others getting here?"

"Soon," he groaned.

"This is your fault."

"This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you," he snapped at her.

"You didn't have to go tell Tanya. I'm sure one of them is going to get us killed."

* * *

Bella jolted awake when she felt something cold tickle the bottom of her foot. She found herself laying an unfamiliar bed in a dark room.

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you," Rosalie gave her a small smile.

"Told you _I_ wouldn't wake her up!" Emmett laughed, causing Bella to flinch. She hadn't realized he was lying on the other side of the giant bed.

"Oh god, is it happening now?" Bella mumbled through her sleepy haze.

"Shut up she's not awake yet," Rosalie scolded as she pulled off Bella's other shoe.

"What did she mean?"

"Not sure," she shrugged.

"Where are we?" Bella blinked, adjusting to the darkness.

"Home. Everyone else went out to meet Tanya and her coven," Emmett explained.

"Who's room is this?" she asked, knowing it wasn't theirs. She remembered the giant canopy bed from the tour Esme gave her.

"Edward's," Rosalie smirked.

"Why? Why am I in here?"

"We had to give some of our rooms to our guests. Edward insisted you stay in here."

"You thought we were going to have sex?!" he cackled.

"No!" Bella blushed.

"Did you think that's how it was going to happen?"

"That was the original plan, wasn't it?" she palmed her cheek, feeling it burn brighter.

"It'd be better if we saved this conversation for another time," Rosalie glared at her husband before looking to Bella. "You should take a shower, you smell."

* * *

"Everything is going to be okay," Alice reaffirmed as they waited patiently for the new coven to arrive.

Edward nodded, feeling guilty as he listened for their running footsteps. He'd only wanted Tanya to come to talk to Bella, but to bring the whole family into this…

It wasn't too long before they heard two vampires running towards them, and for a brief minute Edward thought maybe they were the only ones coming. Tanya and Kate broke from the trees and sprinted faster towards the Cullen home.

"Ha, I win!" Tanya laughed as she reached them. Kate pouted behind her, and Edward grimaced seeing that he was the prize for the winner of their race. "Carlisle, my friend!"

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" he greeted her as a close friend, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Fantastic now that we're finally here," she smiled brightly. "Esme, always lovely to see you."

"Thank you, you as well," Esme returned with a hug. "How will the others be arriving?"

"Eleazar and Carmen drove. They should be here soon, and Irina and Laurent are on holiday. Katie is the only one who'd race me."

"You've got to release all that pent up energy you've got somehow," she shrugged.

"Oh, I know a better way of getting the job done, right Edward?" Tanya grinned, leaning over to hug him.

"Hello Tanya," he reluctantly smiled, quickly releasing her.

"Alice, Jasper, joined at the hip as always. How are _ya'll_ doing?" she winked at Jasper playfully, eager to hear his accent.

"Alice keeps me happy."

"Ugh I'm sure she does," she laughed. "So we'll settle in and then we'll talk about that favor, Edward?"

Tanya took a few steps toward the house before Edward stopped in front of her. "Actually Tanya-"

"Oh! Someone smells delicious…"

* * *

AN: Sorry for leaving it there, but it's been long enough without an update – am I right? But would it make you feel better if I told you I got an A on my first test? No – just me? Okay haha… and AND! I saw my first real-live vaginal birth! It was amazing – my patient did really well and it was her first! I'm not afraid of childbirth anymore haha - do not believe what you see on TV! haha

Thanks for Reading!


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh is this one of your little classmates?" Tanya smiled, thinking about how the Cullens attended high school. She never saw the point or the appeal.

"No," Edward scoffed. He was sure he would have killed her if he'd encountered her in a small high school. "Bella's important – she's not to be harmed."

"You've chosen a human to be your mate!" she gaped at him.

"No, she's _not my mate_," he corrected her. "I'll explain when the others arrive."

"No, if she's not your mate and she's that important... who is she?" Tanya asked, crossing her arms as Kate moved to stand next to her.

"Please," Carlisle interjected. "Please listen to us first before you react and consider this from a medical perspective."

"I will," she nodded. She considered Carlisle a colleague and an inspiring mind to discuss the wonders of the world in all aspects. She trusted her friend. "Katie promises as well."

Kate gave a silent nod, taking her sister's hand. If this human wasn't Edward's mate, she must have been someone else's – Carlisle's - Emmett's … Or something terrible was doomed to happen to this girl. The Volturi must have been after her and now the Cullens were hiding her.

"Carlisle's done an experiment... injecting venom into a fertile human egg... The venom started to fertilize the egg."

_Impossible_...

_The girl must have provided the eggs_... Tanya and Kate tried processing the information.

"Bella wants to be a surrogate for Emmett and Rosalie," Edward sighed reluctantly as Kate gasped, taking a step backward.

"No."

"You think it's possible?" Tanya looked to the others, seeing it in their guilty faces that they did. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"No!" Kate repeated, covering her ears shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"No, she's not. That's why I've asked you to come here - to talk her out of it."

"Talk her out of it? Just don't _do _it."

"An agreement has already been made," Edward frowned.

"What kind of agreement?" Tanya shook her head.

"You can't do this!" Kate cried out, her hands were shaking so hard Tanya gripped them in hers. "Even if we're possible, the Volturi will not allow an immortal child. Why'd you bring us here? You know exactly how we feel about this - now the Volturi will kill us all."

"That's exactly why I've asked you to come. I have two weeks before they inseminate Bella with Emmett's venom. I need your help changing her mind."

* * *

"I feel oddly calm," Bella smiled at Rosalie, dressing into clothes Alice had set out for her. "I mean I know I should be nervous - Alice told me they're like extended family... But I feel good. I think this will work out okay."

"Wait, you're nervous because they're our family - not because they're vampires?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" Bella winced, knowing she sounded unreasonably calm.

"Just leave your hair down," she stopped her as she began pulling her hair back.

"Oh to hide my neck? I thought that was just for Edward... and I guess Jasper."

"We don't know how long it has been since they've hunted and your blood does smell unusually good to most of us."

"Why do you think the smell's so strong for Edward?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the same with humans - everyone has different taste buds."

"Do you think maybe it's meant to be? Maybe I'm meant to be bitten - I'm supposed to die that way?"

"No," Rosalie frowned. "I can't believe God or whatever fate would have wanted this life for me. I don't recommend this life Bella."

"But you have Emmett and your family…"

"But no children," she smiled sadly. "I don't remember very much from my human life - just things toward the end like my death."

"Uh," Bella swallowed whether or not she wanted to know her story. She guessed it had to be rather dark to make Rosalie the way that she was.

"I was engaged to be married and I thought I was in love or that I would be after we were married. Royce thought I was beautiful, and he bought me pretty things. I wasn't worried about it if I didn't. I knew he would give me the one thing I most desperately wanted... My neighbor growing up across the street from me was Vera. She was a few years older than me and was kind of plain looking - kind of like you - but she was sweet. She got married to a soldier, and a year later she had a baby boy. He was so precious. My mother would drag me over when she visited her mother, but I secretly loved it. From the first time I saw him, I knew I wanted kids of my own. So I didn't mind that I wasn't sure if I truly loved Royce or if he loved me... until a night before our wedding. He got drunk with his buddies and I went looking for him when they didn't come back to the hotel... I found them outside of a bar down the street, but they were too drunk and they took me into the alley and they raped and abused me and left me for dead. Carlisle was the first one to find me. He changed me hoping I'd be a good companion for Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she finished her story.

"And they were arrested?" Bella asked, skipping over the Edward part.

"No, of course not," she scoffed. "But I can tell you revenge is sweeter than any human's blood."

"You killed him?"

"I saved him for last, but I got them all. It was the only time I'd ever tasted human blood. It's probably why I don't have that hard of a time with being around humans."

Bella suddenly noticed Emmett standing the doorway with a sad smile on his face. It tore at her heart a little for him - how he must feel that his wife truly didn't want this life with him.

"They're coming inside."

* * *

Tanya was regretting this visit to Forks. She'd hoped that Edward wanted a little fun - not this disaster.

She watched carefully as Emmett and Rosalie lead a small girl down the living room stairs. Her scent was stronger inside the house, but she noticed that she'd gone out of her way to try to hide it with perfume and long sleeves. She was pale but had a faint rosy blush, and her long hair was made up of a complex range of natural reds and browns. She was probably considered pretty for a human.

"Hi," she smiled, holding out her hand for her.

"Hello," Tanya carefully held it, noticing that the girl didn't flinch at the cold.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

"Tanya, this is Kate," she let go, puzzled and gave a wave to her sister. "We don't have many laws, but you've managed to break the most important ones," she glared at Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

"Laws?" Bella blinked, looking to the Cullens gathered around the room.

"We've broken no laws," Edward reassured her.

"No? Do you know what we are exactly?" she turned back to Bella.

"Yes, vampires."

"And you want to be a... _surrogate_?"

"Yes."

"One, two," Tanya counted with her fingers. "Right there."

"Bella already knew of our existence when we met her. She's a friend of the Quileute wolves in La Push. And of course, we haven't done anything yet," Edward explained.

"_Of course _she is. Even better, add another enemy who'd kill all of us for this. What do you see Alice? Haven't you told them how badly this will turn out for everyone?"

"I can't see that future," Alice pouted from the sofa next to Jasper. "Edward can't read her either."

"He can't," Tanya smiled at him, surprised. "Well this girl is trouble. We might as well just wait for Eleazar and Carmen, and I'll have to call Irina as well."

* * *

They scattered around the house, and Bella found herself in Edward's music room. She traced along the keys of the grand piano and stopped when she noticed the long greasy human streak she left behind. Funnily enough, she was worrying about the greasy streak she'd leave in the Cullens' lives. She hadn't thought about the consequences for the Cullens – breaking their vampire laws. She guessed there wasn't a vampire jail somewhere in the world...

"Hey..." Edward stood in the doorway carrying a plate of breakfast food.

"Oh thank you," she stood up to leave to eat in the kitchen.

"In here is fine," he shook his head and placed it on the piano before she quickly picked it up, gaping at him.

"Not on the piano!" she set it on her lap and moved the food away from the edges of the plate.

"Shall we play a little?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Whatever you want," she shrugged.

He hid his grimace and started with a light tune. He knew she'd be mad at him for inviting Tanya, but one day he hoped she would understand. Maybe anger would help distance herself away from them.

"_Concerto number 4_? Beethoven?" Bella asked around a piece of toast.

"Correct," he smiled, changing the tone to another favorite.

"Prokofiev, _Sonata number 6_?"

"I can't believe you knew that," he grinned, finishing the song into an original one.

"I really have no idea," she blushed half way through.

"Edward Cullen, _Fiori per Esme_..."

"Flowers for Esme? It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for breakfast." Bella didn't meet his gaze and left the room to return the plate to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Tanya joined him, sitting in Bella's place next to him.

"Okay. You need to tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

AN: I don't know where this chapter came from. I wrote it yesterday in two hours at work. I really should work more often – I'd get more FF done. That pesky schoolwork… : )

The Rosalie bit was "roughly" paraphrased from the Illustrated Guide… or I read it on online somewhere… Also so I'm going to go ahead and warn you that some peoples – maybe including Bella – may or may not be having second thoughts…

Prokofiev, Sonata number 6 – if you youtube this, watch Yuja Wang's performance – her hands blur they move so fast. My brother took music appreciation, so I'm definitely no expert….

Also Beethoven's Concerto No 4 – you should watch Mitsuko Uchida's performance – she makes the best facial expression as she plays : )

Also you don't care, but I saw my first c-section. I'm just learning loads of fun stuff for this story. haha

Thanks for Reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Bella blinked her eyes open, finding herself splayed out on the sofa and covered with a warm blanket. Esme sat in the chair next to her, and Emmett and one of the new vampires sat on the floor playing a video game.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, smacking her lips. "I fell asleep."

"It's alright dear," Esme smiled. "You got in late last night, and we had you up early this morning. You deserve some rest."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

"_I_ would've woken you up sooner, but _somebody_ wouldn't let me," Emmett said, still focused on the screen.

"Sleep triumphs video games," Esme shook her head. "You have until afternoon when the others get back."

"Where'd they go?" Bella smiled at Emmett.

"To school to take their finals. They have a half day."

"Bella, you want to grab a controller or we could play board game or something?"

"Um… I kinda need to go for a walk," she blushed as her stomach made a small, high pitched whine.

"I'll come too – just let me grab my gas mask!" he joked.

"No, I think I can manage it alone," her face burned brighter as she tripped toward the backdoor.

Bella started for the tree line and walked along it feeling better. Flatulence was embarrassing around other humans, but it was _mortifying_ around vampires. At least other people might not notice anything, but a vampire could hear and smell everything. She tried repeated the motto _everybody poops_ in her mind, but her embarrassment would tenfold when she'd think _except vampires_…

Bella was going to kill Alice for buying her that fast food last night. Her stomach had growled even though she'd eaten dinner with her Charlie and Sue, and Alice made Jasper stop at a 24hour drive thru. And Bella ate the greasy hamburger out of guilt…. and maybe out of hunger as well.

An odd cracking sound in the woods startled her, and she turned toward the Cullens' home glancing at the trees.

"It's _you_ …" A man appeared in front of her as she turned back around.

Bella gasped like the air was knocked from her body.

He was tall with dark skin and long dark dreads. His voice was deep and almost foreign – maybe French. But his eyes were a familiar shade of gold.

She breathed in a sigh of relief.

"How can you be all the way out here?" he questioned, more talking to himself than asking her.

"I'm visiting the Cullens," she tried to smile but there seemed to be a strange tension around the vampire.

"That's hilarious – the irony. It's been a few years, but your scent is as strong as I remember."

"My scent?" Bella stepped backwards away from him, eyeing the Cullens' home behind his shoulder. Her relief was gone, and now she felt incredibly uneasy.

"Yes, we spent quite the time tracking it. James just had to have it, and I must say it is mouthwatering…"

"But your eyes…" she continued backward, tripping over a rock and falling onto the hard ground.

"You really do know the Cullens then?" he smiled. "I'm not as well practiced as they are. I still make mistakes. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Laurent no!"

Bella flinched as something flew over her and tackled the man to the ground. She blinked as a blonde woman wrestled him in the dirt and screamed when he clawed out at her. Before she could move, his body was suddenly flung into the air with the blonde woman left on her knees, and then she was picked up off the ground.

"Close your eyes." She heard Edward say in her ear, and she complied as she felt herself speed off like on a roller coaster.

Bella opened her eyes when he stopped and set her feet on the ground and found them in one of the bathrooms of the Cullens' home. Edward ran the sink water and gently guided her hands under the warm water. She hasn't realized she was bleeding until the palms of her hands stung.

"Thank you, I'm okay. You can go," she said as she pumped liquid soap into her hands. She knew the smell must have been bothering him.

He ignored her as he bent down and pulled a small first aid kit from the cabinet. He took out some Neosporin, gauze, and a roll of tape.

"I'm fine," she tried again, wiping her hands on a white hand towel. But then she frowned at the red spots...

She pouted as he covered her scrapes in Neosporin and wrapped them in gauze. He placed the kit back under the sink and walked to the door but leaned against it and slid to the floor.

"We're going to wait in here for a little while until I calm down."

"Okay." She'd wanted to ask about the new vampires – Laurent and the blonde woman – but she guessed it wasn't the greatest time to talk about it. "How were your finals?"

"Fine," he snorted with a smile.

"Which ones did you take today?"

"Trigonometry and US history."

"Did you have to study for history or did you already know it from living it?"

"A little bit of both. I'm not _that_ old."

"So how old are you?" she tried to be nonchalant.

"I was born in 1901 – changed in 1918."

"Oh! I can see that."

"Can you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You in the Progressive Era? Yes," she nodded. "So… are you calmed down enough yet?"

"No… " he started, staring at her feet. "We were on the way home when Alice saw Laurent killing you. But he changed his mind a few times trying to control himself so we we're able to get here. Eleazar and Carmen just arrived at the same time so everyone was out front distracted… And you just happened to be outside by yourself."

"He said he knew me from Forks."

"James the vampire we killed several years ago, he'd been tracking a girl, but he couldn't get to her on the La Push reservation. I never made the connection that it was you until now…"

"He's fine right? Ya'll didn't try to… kill him or anything?"

"No. I would have killed him, but I'm here with you. Jasper, Emmett, and Kate took him hunting far, far away, and Irina is downstairs talking to Tanya and Carlisle about you. And Alice is at the door," he said standing up and opening the door to reveal an impatient Alice.

"Bella! Are you okay?" she came in looking at her hands and inspecting the shape she was in. "What were you doing outside by yourself?"

"I had gas! Ask Emmett! I told him I was going outside – I needed a human moment!" Bella threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. She was sure this moment would embarrass her for the rest of her life.

"Well from now on, you have everybody's permission to fart inside… just not near my closet."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if I'm proud of myself or embarrassed that I used "farting" as a plot device…. Haha but I had to get Bella outside somehow… oh dear. I hope at least some of you find it humorous….

And I have to apologize. I know these sparse, short chapters can be annoying and frustrating.

Sincerely – Thank you for reading! : )


	28. Chapter 28

Alice led Bella downstairs to the living room where everyone else – minus a few faces – was gathered. The new blonde vampire jumped up from her seat and was standing in front of her before she could blink.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed, wiping at her tearless eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Bella winced as the she continued.

"But Laurent – he's been doing so well. It's been almost two years since his last accident. I didn't think there would be any humans around."

"Don't worry Irina. Bella doesn't have an ounce of self preservation. She's not traumatized at all," Edward shook his head, leaning against the back of the sofa. He crossed his arms and stared down at the floor, still angry.

"Well that's not true – about the self preservation thing," Tanya spoke from an arm chair across the room. Two new vampires stood behind her – a man and a woman with a slightly darker complexion and rich dark hair. "Let me introduce Eleazar and Carmen," she noticed Bella's curiosity. "And you met Irina and Laurent earlier…"

Bella jumped from the soft growl that came from where Edward stood.

"And we sincerely apologize about the incident with Laurent. He is still new to this lifestyle. We try to prepare him when a human is going to be near. Your presence was unexpected."

"I understand – apology accepted," Bella nodded, unsure how many times and ways she had to convey that she was fine.

"Unfortunately it won't be that easy," she sighed. "We've all agreed that we will not go to the Volturi. None of us want them to get involved, and we understand this would not be an immortal child. Technically you wouldn't be breaking any laws as we don't know what this… hybrid would actually be."

"What is it Eleazar?" Edward asked, reading his confusion.

"I'm not sure," he frowned, and Bella realized he was watching her. "I just sense something about her."

"Oh, Edward can't read her mind! I can't believe I forgot to tell you," Tanya snapped her fingers.

"Really? That's never happened before, correct?"

"Yes," Edward mumbled.

"What about Alice or Jasper? Is she unaffected with them as well?"

"Not with Jasper," Rosalie smirked at Bella as she knitted her brow. She didn't know Jasper had a power.

"I can see Bella – just not when she's around one of the wolves from La Push," Alice pouted.

"Wait, what can Jasper do?" Bella asked her.

"Remember this morning when you were feeling so confident?" Rosalie spoke up. "That was Jasper."

"He can manipulate emotions," Alice explained. "Don't worry, he doesn't do you that often."

"But you think she has some kind of ability?" Edward asked Eleazar.

"I think it's highly probable if she was a vampire, but there's only one way to know for sure. It's more difficult to read humans."

"Then we'll never know."

"Not even if there are complications?"

"She said she didn't want this life," Edward shrugged, and Bella but her lip when she realized he was talking about.

"If you're serious about this, then there are a few things you need to be doing."

"Oh okay," Bella blinked when she realized Tanya had been speaking to her.

"You're already eating a healthy diet, but you need some toning up. You need to exercise four times a week for at least 45 minutes, and start taking prenatal vitamins."

"Okay… sounds good."

* * *

"This is not good," Bella whined. "I think I'm stuck."

"Come on Bella. These are the easy moves."

"This is not easy! And I thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing…" she snapped, as she bent down at an awkward angle.

"Well you're not breathing right."

"Says the vampire who can't breathe!"

"Hey, I breathe all the time. I just don't have to."

Bella internally groaned as she twisted into an awkward position. Alice and Carmen had decided to start her with some yoga lessons while the others went out to meet and discuss with Laurent.

"Here Miss Bella, focus on your balance. Clear your mind and concentrate on your movements… and keep your back straight like this," Carmen gently pushed against her back.

"Oh! That's better. Thank you… and thank you for being kind about all of this."

"The Cullens are family, and I have to admit that I'm curious to see the outcome."

"But the others… they didn't seem open to the idea…"

"The girls went through something horrible before Eleazar and I joined them. Their creator was a vampire named Sasha, and she was Tanya's biological great aunt. You know we are nomadic, but we do get lonely. But that feeling of loneliness never went away for Sasha after she had created Tanya, Kate, and Irina. She then out of secret created an immortal child."

"I've heard of that before. I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure…"

"You probably have the general idea. There is a reason you'll never see a vampire child. They have no control over their blood lust. They will just feed and feed until they are fully satisfied which according to the legends could have been villages at a time. Our anonymity would be lost within hours if one were created in this day of age. Punishment of creating one or even knowing the existence of one is death," she explained.

"Oh…"

"Edward's coming," Alice smiled, standing upright. "He's going to stay with you while the rest of us hunt."

"You mean coming to babysit me?" Bella grumbled falling onto the floor, giving up.

"All of us are going?" Carmen frowned.

"I do see a nice storm approaching…"

"Oh, I would love a game of baseball. It's been so long," she smiled with Alice.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, not able to stay quiet any longer. He'd given her time to herself, letting her clean their already clean home and doing her laundry.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled, dropping herself onto the sofa in the living room. She was grumpy and lonely. She missed the Cullens and hated being alone in their home without them. And she was still feeling guilty from her conversation with Carmen – which had her rethinking everything… And also Edward was basically avoiding her, appearing in doorways from time to time to check on her.

"Are you finally having a psychological response to the traumatic experience you had?" he asked hopeful, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her eyes tearing up and her throat burning.

"What?" Edward stammered, surprised by her reaction. Her crying made him uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize how much danger I put your family in!"

"What?"

"Creating an immortal child and me knowing about vampires - the Volturi will kill you!" she bawled.

"You're more worried about us than yourself..." he muttered to himself.

"I can't do that to you!"

"Bella, you need to calm down... The Volturi - they're nothing to worry about."

"But but..."

"They value Carlisle's friendship and us more than that," he explained, trying to keep his voice even. "They wouldn't want to waste talents like Alice and Jasper. And we didn't tell you about the existence of vampires and you're also under the protection of the Wolves. And the Volturi have their own staff of humans who know exactly what they are so there is some leeway..."

"But what if after the baby is born, the Volturi find out? What if they think it's an immortal child? How could let me risk your lives like that?"

"You do not need to worry about the Volturi. Carlisle has already made a visit several years ago, and another one now would raise suspicion. But they won't check up on us for at least another decade."

"But..." she tried, wiping at her eyes.

"You're being irrational! I went through all of this with my family. We've come up with a plan to evade the Volturi if you do become pregnant, so you don't need to worry about them."

"I still don't know if I can risk it."

"You're so infuriating! You would risk your life without hesitation, but at the _impossible_chance of risking our lives..." he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were willing away a headache.

"Well…" Bella pouted, crossing her arms. "If you're going to be mad, you should know I'm mad at you too."

"For what?"

"You're a terrible fake boyfriend! You didn't call me once!"

"I did call you once."

"That's the point!" she huffed. "And then this was supposed to be quality time with my family, but you ruined it by getting Jake to paw at me the entire time, and I had to pretend I had a boyfriend who apparently doesn't care enough to call me."

"You're the one who told Jacob I was your boyfriend - he was going to try to break us up no matter what."

"I'm still mad at you. Why won't you just stop interfering and let me help Rosalie?"

"This is a mess. It's all backwards," he whispered, staring at her – trying to figure her out. "You asked earlier how we could let you risk our lives by doing this… How can _we_let you risk your life? We're the vampires who've had several different lives already, and you've barely just started yours."

"You seem to be the only one worried about it."

"I'm not - everyone's worried. They just don't want you to see it."

"Why did you argue with me about the Volturi? You should have encouraged me to keep thinking that I shouldn't do this."

"Because you we're being stupid," he scoffed.

"I think you just wanted to be the one to change my mind."

"I told you – you're being stupid."

* * *

AN: hey guys no worries! **What you want to happen will happen** unless you don't want it to happen… then I'm sorry. You're reading the wrong story. Haha

School has fried my brain. I'm supposed to be studying for a test – like always – I have one about every week : / Also my phone doesn't want to write and save my work. I would really like to quit RL for a week and just write some fluffy FF….

I love you guys for loving the last chapter and for just reading this story. One day I'll have to go back to edit these chapters so that they're based on content and not length because they are… when I hit my word limit, I'm like okay. It's good. Haha

Y'all are the best. Thanks for Reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Bella covered her mouth again as she yawned for the thousandth time. The others still weren't back yet, and it was still just her and Edward in the house.

She wanted to see the others, but really she was stalling. Edward was upstairs reading in his room, and she was just supposed to go to sleep in his bed… It was awkward, and she was anxious.

"What time do you have to work in the morning?" Edward asked walking in a human pace down the stairs. He was the only one to do that minus the few exceptions, but the others usually moved around in their vampire speed.

"10 o'clock..." she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It was the third time he'd brought her work - reminding her she needed to go to bed.

He just stood there for a moment before looking down at his watch, clearly telling her it was late.

"Are you trying to get me into your bed?"

"Yes," he looked up with a straight face.

"Fine. Stop mothering me," she snapped, jumping up and headed toward the stairs.

"Stop acting like a child," he smirked as she slipped under his arm.

Bella held her tongue and found her bag of clothes in Edward's room. She changed quickly into her normal set of pajamas and washed up in the bathroom. Edward waited for her by his doorway, and she avoided his gaze as she made her way to the giant bed. She had to lift up and embarrassingly roll herself onto the bed. She finally looked over at Edward when she was under the thick covers. He looked… almost confused…

"There's a footstool on this side of the bed," he pointed.

"Why does a bed have to be this high?" she huffed. "I'm going to roll off."

"I know," he sighed, shaking his head. "But don't worry I'll catch you if you fall."

She lay back in the pillows and slipped under the soft sheets. She closed her eyes before realizing she'd left the lights on. She sat up and pushed the sheets away.

"Would you like me to turn the lights off?" Edward asked, motioning toward the switch.

"Please…thank you" she laid back down, not closing her eyes yet. She stared at the ceiling already feeling too warm. She tried to imagine cold things – air conditioning, popsicles, glaciers – but she ended up listening to the sounds that Edward made – or the lack off. She tried to move her feet to cooler spots in the sheets, and the large size of the bed kept her from kicking her foot out from under the sheets.

"Is there something wrong?"

Bella stilled hearing Edward's voice. "No…"

"I'm sorry about the bed if it's not comfortable. It must be hard to sleep in a new bed. We can go to the guest room if you want-"

"It's not the bed," Bella stopped his rambling, propping up onto her elbows. "Well, sort of. I slept fine earlier – I can sleep any where… if it's not too warm."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself. "I'll buy a ceiling fan, but I can't leave you alone – not tonight."

"Why not tonight? Is something happening?"

"No, nothing's happening. We're just being extra cautious. Laurent and Irina are leaving tonight, and I didn't want Laurent following you back to your apartment," he explained, standing at the foot of the giant bed.

"Oh…" she frowned – she hadn't considered Laurent a threat, even after _the incident. _

"Would you like me to get you a glass of ice water? I'll turn up the air conditioning," he turned for the door.

"Wait…" Bella blushed as soon as she spoke. "I have an idea."

Edward stopped and watched her a moment, wondering if she'd already said her idea and if he just hadn't heard her. "Yes?"

"Um, well, your skin's pretty cold so," she stammered, flipping the sheets next to her over.

"You want me to sleep with you?

* * *

Jasper smiled as his wife slipped her hand into his, and he tugged her gently away from the group. They'd said their goodbyes to Irina, Laurent, and Kate - who decided to go with them at the last minute.

Alice giggled falling into his side.

"Do you see good things or _fun_things?" he asked, hoping for the fun things.

"_Funny_ things - wait until we get home," she laughed before they went deeper into the woods for fun things.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this," Bella said lying completely still - trying not to panic and trying not to slap herself for suggesting this crazy idea.

She tried not to watch him undress, but he didn't even bother leaving the room as he slid off his nicely fitted jeans and pulled on some blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms. The black boxer briefs - those would probably be burned in her brain forever - and also his nicely muscled back. Everything about Edward was nicely attractive. It was ridiculous - it made Bella feel ridiculous.

"Foot stool, see?" Edward smirked as he stepped up and easily sat on the bed and slid under the covers.

"Very dainty," she stammered, tightening the sheets around her neck.

"How do you want me?"

"Um - uh... I don't know. This is awkward."

"Yes, and who's fault is that?" he asked, crossing his arms and resting them behind his head.

"You're the one who got in the bed."

"Because you asked."

"You could have said no. You usually have no trouble."

"Is this okay?" he asked, sliding his cold foot against her bare toes.

"Cold!" she gasped, flinching back as a shiver shot up her body.

Edward barked out a laugh, and Bella tried to swat at him before he gently took her wrist, sending more shivers up and down her body.

* * *

"Thank God we don't have to share our room anymore," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. She grinned back at him, knowing they would play their _quiet game_when they got home.

She would just have to check on Bella to make sure Edward hadn't killed her or worse - changed her mind.

They were the first ones back, and they both relaxed hearing Bella's slow and steady heart beat. They expected to find Edward in the room listening to music or reading a book - not lying in bed with Bella nestled up against his side.

Edward laid with his eyes closed and his chest moved rhythmically up and down.

"Edward?" Emmett whispered from the doorway. "Edward? I swear to God if he's actually asleep I'm going to beat his ass with his ukulele," he cursed as a smirk appeared on Edwards face.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked him, walking over to his side of the bed to look more closely at Bella.

"She couldn't sleep - she was too warm."

"So you jump into bed with her?" she scowled.

"It was her idea," he shrugged.

"She's still comfortable?"

"Yeah, but I'm... warm now," he offered his free hand to her.

The warmness of his skin surprised her and she dropped his hand on the bed. She lifted the covers to see one of Bella's legs tangled with Edward's.

"You didn't have to get so cozy with her. Thank god you've got pants on."

Bella stirred, rousing from her deep sleep. She kicked out her foot a couple of times before stretching out.

"You've woken her up," Edward glared.

Bella tried to keep her eyes closed, trying to will herself back into sleep, but she realized that something was wrong with her pillow. It wasn't squishy but firm and still had a softness to it… she finally opened her eyes to see Rosalie staring at her.

"Whoa," she flinched, kicking a stone wall. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to see that her stone wall was Edward.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Rosalie asked, pressing her hand against Bella's forehead.

"Fine," she mumbled trying to resist her cold hand.

"She's confused," Edward muttered to Rosalie.

"No shit, I'll check up on her later," she snapped at him before leaving the room, Emmett followed after wiggling his eyebrows at Edward.

"Edward?" Bella frowned sliding away into the cold sheets.

"It's still early. If you want to sleep some more…"

"Why are you hot? You're supposed to be cold…"

"I think you're body heat warmed me up."

"Are you uncomfortable? Does it burn?" she asked as Edward bit back his smile.

"No, it doesn't hurt. It's quite pleasant – like standing in the sun light."

"Weird."

"It's alright. You can go back to sleep," he said as she laid back onto her pillow. "I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks…" she mumbled, slightly edging her way to his warm body.

* * *

AN: as you know, I changed the body temp thing… I don't think any of you will mind. I know I've been gone too long, but I'm hoping this fluffy chapter will make up for it. I've been trying to work up to how Edward falls in love with Bella in the Real books, so…

Get this – my life is a cliché! My older brother's best friend just asked me out! Haha so… I shall update on that as it progresses because I have to tell someone – because I haven't told anyone – because I don't want my brotherssss to find out. I told you – Cliché!

Thanks for Reading! I truly do appreciate everyone who reads – and is still reading – this story!


	30. Chapter 30

Bella wiped and counted her menus for the tenth time this hour. She was always happy to work as a hostess instead of a waiter, but the eleven to four shift was brutal - a slow painful death. She'd tried to come up with games to entertain herself. This morning she was trying to guess what each person would order. She wasn't very good at it - it was practically impossible to know.

"Hi, welcome to - Tanya?" Bella stopped as the beautiful vampire entered the restaurant.

"Hello Bella," she nodded, letting her eyes drift up and down, looking her over.

"I'm sorry about your family - that some of them had to leave."

"Don't be," Tanya shrugged. "I came to see Edward, not them."

"Oh..." Bella tried to keep herself from frowning. Inside she was panicking. Was Tanya Edward's girlfriend? Was she mad at her about her helping Rosalie? She seemed reluctant talking about it before. Was she mad at her because Edward was always hovering around her?

"I'm just here to check up on you... Make sure your body temp was normal. Who knows, Edward could have thrown off your homeostasis."

"Oh... I didn't think of that..." Because she thought she'd dreamt that Edward slept next to her all night. He was gone when she woke up. "Would you... like a table?"

"No thanks, she laughed. I've got Carmen and Esme waiting in the car. I made them wait so this would only take a minute. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey Carlisle..." Emmett popped his head in the doorway of his office.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you've heard from your friend."

"Yes, but nothing new other than she hates her new diet," he joked. "And she's met a new friend who's willing to help as well."

"Will she report us?"

"Highly unlikely, _he_has a strong dislike for monarchy. Apparently he fought in the Revolutionary War..."

* * *

Bella sighed as she stepped up the flights of stairs to her apartment. She hoped that Edward was both there and not there. _There _- so she could scold him for not telling her about Tanya. _Not there_- so that he was with Tanya... She ignored the hint of jealousy that bubbled up when she found her door locked and shoved her key into the lock.

"Bad day at work?" Edward asked from her brand new sofa as she jumped, startled.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he frowned. "I'm always here."

"The door was locked… anyways you can take a break from trying to change my mind from _making a life-altering decision_," she finger quoted.

"More like life-ending decision," he interjected.

"You can spend some time with your guests if you need to."

"Why did you say it like that? _Guests_," he finger-quoted back at her.

"I didn't say it like that," she but her lip to keep herself from smiling. It wasn't that often that Edward joked around, but it always made her laugh.

"Well my guests don't mind I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you just come out and say it?"

"I didn't know Tanya was your girlfriend. You should be spending time with her."

"Tanya is not my girlfriend despite her efforts."

"Oh... why not?"

"Vampires do not date."

"But..." she frowned, confused.

"We have mates," he corrected. "But we don't really go out on dates at least normal vampires don't. Once we've met our mate, there's no one else."

"Okay... kind of like the pack and imprinting?"

"If you want to compare us like that," he sighed. "Then yes."

"Sorry for the confusion," she blushed, pulling out clothes to change into.

"No, I could see how Tanya influenced your thoughts, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for her."

"She can do that?"

"Just like all other vampires can, but she doesn't have any special abilities."

"Eleazar does, doesn't he?"

"He can sense when vampires have an ability and know how they use it. He can sense a human's ability as well, but it's more difficult because it's not fully developed," Edward explained.

"And he senses something about me?"

"He thinks you have a mental shield of some sort. He can't quite sense it and I can't read your mind."

"Oh," she made a face.

"What?" he smiled.

"Well, if I were to have a super power I wish it'd be something fun like flying or heat vision."

"Heat vision would be superfluous for a vampire."

"Be quiet - let me have this."

* * *

Emmett ran faster trying to erase his thoughts from his head before they got him in trouble.

He knew he was supposed to be a husband first than a brother - hell he was a vampire first and foremost. This though... his thoughts... they may rip his whole life apart. He needed them to stop.

He pushed harder and faster until he sensed something from behind. It was too late as he stumbled into the ground, wrestling with his assailant.

"God damn Alice! I've just!" he swore, slamming his fist onto the ground.

"You didn't just decide this now. You've had doubts for a while now or otherwise I wouldn't keep having these visions."

"Edward?"

"Doesn't know. He's been distracted."

"She's why I can't do it. Even if this doesn't kill Bella, she can't have _my_child."

"And she won't," Alice explained, telling Emmett her story.

* * *

Edward listened quietly as Bella finished up her Skype session with her mother.

He thought their relationship was quite unusual, and Bella seemed to be the more mature one. Renee only wanted to know if Bella was having fun and using protection - not once did she ask if she was eating right or had enough money for rent.

"So you're not going to lecture me?" Bella asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

"What would I lecture you on?"

"About how my mother will be devastated and distraught if this goes badly..."

"No, seems like you got the gist."

"What? You're not going to buy me a ticket to Italy and guilt me into changing my mind?" she joked.

"No definitely not," he shook his head. "Not with your luck."

* * *

**AN**: Nothing exciting, but I've been gone long enough and we must move along! Can you guess who Carlisle's friends are and what they are doing? You should – I try to make things very obvious haha :)

Also in this story – it's not important, but Renee and Phil are in Italy because Phil plays in the baseball league there.

Update on my cliché love life: Told my brothers – they were confused and weirded out. But our dates have been pretty great! But… neither of us is exactly in a great position to be in a serious relationship so now we're just on hold…. Also, he lives in another city – 2 hours away.

So I haven't been in a mood to write – at least not fluffy romancy stuff.

Thanks for sticking around. The next update will most likely be after the semester ends. :/

Thanks for Reading!


	31. Chapter 31

It took Bella two weeks to become completely comfortable with the Denali coven. She loved playing poker and board games with Emmett, Eleazar, and Jasper - even though they let her win every few games. She even semi-enjoyed working out with Rosalie and Carmen. The best part was probably watching Tanya tease Edward and flirt with him relentlessly.

"Hey Edward, your place or mine? Tell you what? I'll flip a coin. Head at my place, tail at yours."

"Hey Edward, want to do a 68? I could go-"

"Stop!" Edward held up his hand and stood up from his spot on the couch. "I'm going for a run - _alone_," he glared at Tanya as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oooh!" Alice blinked with a giant smile. "We'll meet you out there. It's going to storm."

"Would you like to stay or I could take you home?" Edward looked over at Bella.

"I'd like to stay…"

"She's not on my team," Emmett huffed.

"Sounds like girls against boys," Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Alright, we'll still beat you out-numbered," Edward grinned before heading to the backdoor.

"Come on Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Emmett - whatever," Bella bit her lip to hide her smile. She stopped next to Esme as she stared at her small tomato plants.

"I'd thought they would be grown by now," Esme pouted.

"They just need a little more time," Bella tried consoling her. "See this one's a little red."

"Yeah... oh well. Let's go thrash the boys. Oh Emmett, I'm driving your Jeep," Esme laughed pulling Bella away to the garage.

Alice and Carmen were finished placing the equipment in the back and joined Carlisle and Eleazar who were already waiting inside.

"Are the others running there?"

"More like racing," Carmen joked.

* * *

Tanya stepped quickly through the house and headed to Carlisle's office. She wasn't worried about her scent or leaving any trace behind; Carlisle offered his space generously for the others to use.

She slid into the room lightly pressing her hands against the panels of the lower walls. She bumped her hip against the right spot and a panel slid open to reveal an electronic safe. She pushed in the twelve digit code and frowned as the keypad flashed red.

"He changed the code a month ago. It's fourteen digits now..."

"Alice, I was just-" Tanya stood up and held out her hands.

"Now Tanya, we both know you're a fantastic liar, but you can't hide the truth this time."

"No Alice, Rosalie and Emmett deserve some kind of punishment. Bella the poor girl, she's going to end her life with this. At least if she survives, she can share a life with Edward - of course if he doesn't pull his head put of his ass. I believe out of all of us, he deserves fatherhood the most."

"Tanya... I know," Alice gave her a mischievous smile. "We all know. Well except Edward and Bella. Come on, I'll explain on the way. I told the others I forgot my hat."

...

Bella gasped as she made contact with the ball and dropped the bat as she sprinted as fast as she could to first. Jasper pretended to bobble the ball before throwing it off to Carlisle.

She laughed, proud of herself, but shrieked when she heard the crack of the bat. She stepped toward second base, but felt Carmen pick her up from behind and ran them around the bases.

"Run Bella!" Carmen yelled in her ear as she placed her back on the ground.

"What?!" she stumbled forward.

"Hurry!"

Bella pushed forward but felt her shoe lose traction on the wet grass. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but instead of the hard ground, a strong arm wrapped around waist.

"I got you," Edward spoke in her ear pulling her up to her feet.

"Oh thank you," she blushed.

"No, thank you. Two outs!" He grinned holding up the baseball for her to see before tossing it to Eleazar.

* * *

Edward placed the last of the equipment in the back of the jeep before closing the door. He waved his family off and started for the trail. The others had already left but he if focused, he could catch up to them.

But he slowed down when he saw someone waiting for him.

"Jasper?"

"Edward..." Jasper hesitated, sensing the change in his demeanor.

"What is this? An intervention?" Edward growled, annoyed. "Where are the others?"

"We all thought this would be easier if I spoke to you alone."

"_All?_ You mean Alice?" he scoffed.

"All of us. Even Rosalie has mentioned how close you are with Bella."

"She just-"

"She's not exactly opposed to it. But It does complicate things."

"I'm not in love with Bella!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Jasper gave him a smug smile. "You said so you're self. Anything is possible with Bella."

"That's out of context!"

"Doesn't make it any less true. Just consider your feelings."

"I won't do that to her. She deserves a normal life."

"From what I can tell she's never had a normal life. She probably doesn't even want one either."

"Oh so you know what she's thinking now?"

"I know what she's feeling," Jasper softly corrected him.

"Human emotions… they're fleeting. It's just the facade," he waved over himself, referring to his vampirism.

"If she allowed herself, they would be true feelings."

"Allow herself?" Edward asked confused.

"She's a lot like you. She pushes her feelings away and refuses to recognize them."

"Bella doesn't want this life. She's already told me. She wouldn't want to love me."

"She will once she experiences it."

* * *

Bella frowned as he pulled clean clothes from her drawer. She'd fought with Edward over it, not wanting to invade any more of his space. But she hadn't agreed to the new clothes that appeared in it. Fortunately she found her usual sweats and t-shirt and gathered her things for a shower.

"Bella?" Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" she blinked at him. She'd gotten used to the others, but sometimes his vampire beauty would stun her.

"I have to run an errand tonight. I might not be back until morning."

"Oh... that's fine. I'll live," she nodded, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I've talked to Alice. She's willing to lie down with you," he told her, seeing the warm blush appearing on her neck and cheeks. "Have a good night."

"Good night..."

Edward ignored his family as he walked out of the house and headed for the trees.

He pushed every thought out of his mind as he focused on his running. He stopped at the state line and turned back around taking a different route.

When he returned home, he found Rosalie waiting for him by his door.

"She hasn't been sleeping well. Try not to wake her up," she glared.

He rolled his eyes and slid by her. He noticed immediately that Bella was uncomfortable. She was too warm and had slightly rolled from one side to the other to find coolness in the sheets.

He took a lukewarm shower and dried off quickly so his skin would be a comfortable temperature. He carefully slipped in next to Bella and watched her as she turned toward him and curled herself into a ball. It didn't take long for her to snuggle up against his side.

His conversation with Jasper suddenly forced itself into his thoughts. Of course he cared for Bella and her safety. He wanted her to have a happy human life. She deserved it. She was caring, hardworking, and too forgiving. She-

"Edward," Bella mumbled, startling him.

"Bella?" he whispered.

He listened to her soft breathing and steady heartbeat, knowing she was still asleep. He looked down at her noticing how nicely her hair curled and how pretty her skin was.

"Edward..." she sighed into her pillow.

He cursed silently to himself. He was in some serious trouble now.

* * *

AN: I completely deserve your annoyance. I have lots of really good excuses for the long update. But I won't bother you with them, but I am very sorry. Please forgive me. I'm going to try to finish the story so a lot will happen in the next few chapters. :)

Thanks for Reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Bella flung a brush into her hair a few times before pulling it back into a messy bun. It wasn't her usual work hairdo, but her boss had called her in to work a double, and she would be an hour late coming from the Cullens' home.

Starting off the day late bothered her.

Also her period was about to start, and she was moody.

And Edward was also being short with her - ignoring her and cutting off her sentences when he did acknowledge her. Somehow a switch had been flipped.

"Thanks for the ride," she didn't look at him as she opened the car door. "I can get Mitch to drive me home."

"No, I'll-"

"No it's okay. Obviously I'm a burden. I can find a way home," she shut the door with a bit of force, trying not to display her regret.

Edward flinched as Bella walked away and watched as she made it inside the restaurant. _It would be better this way...  
_

* * *

Carlisle stood up from his desk and peered down at his computer screen, reading his email again. There was a _person of interest_ and they would _contact_ them soon.

"Carlisle?" Emmett stopped by his office door, noticing his odd posture.

"They've found someone," he grinned up at him.

* * *

Bella sighed as she walked out with Mitch and her other coworkers. Even though she had yelled at Edward earlier, she was happy to see the familiar Volvo in the parking lot.

But her face fell when she realized it was only Alice and Jasper in the car.

"Hey Bella! So I was thinking we could romantic comedy or romantic drama?" Alice smiled brightly, holding up two DVDs.

"Both sound great," she smiled.

Jasper glanced at Bella in the rear view mirror and cheered up his mood. Alice squeezed his arm as she turned in her seat and chatted away about her day. He saw Bella's smile morph into a real one and put the car in reverse.

When he first heard about this human girl, he thought the worst - vanity, immaturity, selfishness. But Bella had better qualities that out shined those, and anyone that wanted to make Alice happy was good in his book. He wouldn't mind if she joined their family - as a human or a vampire.

Bella smiled brightly, suddenly feeling giddy.

She shook her head at Jasper. "I'm sorry. Was I bringing you down?"

"Just thought you could use a lift," Jasper looked in the rear view mirror.

"He can't help himself," Alice giggled. "He can't turn it off, so he usually doesn't realize he's doing it."

"So you know a person's mood and what emotion they're feeling. Do you _why_ they are feeling a certain way?"

"No, but I could usually take a guess, especially if it's family... and especially if it's Edward," he smirked.

"Oh..." Bella blushed. "So you know why Edward's being..."

"Annoying," Alice suggested.

"Moody," Jasper sighed. "Yes."

"You're not going to tell me," Bella leaned back into her seat.

"Nope," he grinned.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Esme asked reading the email over Rosalie's shoulder.

"It's coded. We have to keep our emails as discrete as possible in case someone comes across them. But they've found someone who knows something significant," Carlisle explained.

"Or it's a dead end," Edward scoffed as Rosalie scowled at him.

"What if it's true? Someone out there might be able to tell us what'll happen," Emmett spoke up. "What to expect."

"Or they'll warn us to stop."

* * *

"Alice you don't have to stay with me," Bella said as she snuggled into her sheets.

"I want to though! Unless you don't want me here. I can go..."

"No, you don't have to. I just want you to know that I don't need someone to babysit me."

"We're not babysitting you. We just like your company. It's nice to be around a human and not have to pretend all the time."

"Edward babysits me," Bella scoffed.

"He enjoys your company. He might not admit it to anyone but he does," Alice grinned. "Do you like him?"

"What?" Bella stammered as her cheeks burned. "He's nice enough when he's not being mean to me or lecturing me or telling me what to do."

"Yeah, but does he give you that ooey-gooey warm feeling inside your chest? Or you know... _lower_?"

"_Alice_!"

"Jasper gives me those feelings - even without his gift. He makes me feel so human. Sometimes my nerves tingle so hard that I think my heart will start beating."

"Well, um no..." Bella shook her head.

"Did you ever have those feelings with Jacob?"

"Hmm no, not really," she thought for a moment. "It's probably different for humans and vampires."

"Maybe," Alice kept her thoughts to herself as Bella tried to hold it a giant yawn. "Time for bed."

"How about I put in this movie while you brush your teeth?"

"Let me guess, romance?" Bella laughed as she pulled herself off the bed.

"Uh historical drama..." Alice grinned. "But of course there's a romantic storyline."

* * *

Jasper had said his goodbyes to his wife and Bella and was still waiting for Edward's call in the car. He didn't say that he would call, but Jasper knew. Edward was meticulous.

"Alice is staying the night with her," he explained as he answered the phone on its first ring. "She wonders why you're mad at her."

"Thank you," Edward sighed.

"Maybe you should tell her about your feelings."

"Alice? No."

"You know who I meant," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Maybe it would keep her from doing it - it'll change her mind."

"No," he scoffed. "That might be worse than letting her go through with it. Don't you say a word to anyone, especially Alice."

"I would have told her already if I was gonna tell her. She'll see it anyway," Jasper shrugged.

"Not if I don't act on it, and I won't."

"It would be easier if you just told her how you felt... But you have always been hard headed."

"I don't ask for much," Edward lowered his voice. "Not of any of you. Just keep this to yourself please."

"Alright," Jasper nodded. "I'll be here if something comes up."

* * *

Bella closed her eyes tighter as she realized she was awake. She tried to breathe slower and let her body sink into her sheets.

But it wasn't working.

"Ergggh," she grumbled into pillow. "Ah!" she yelped as her foot touched something ice cold.

"Sorry..."

"Alice?" she blinked her eyes open to see a pouting girl.

"You didn't sleep well."

"Sorry if I disturbed you," she mumbled.

"You're so silly Bella," Alice giggled. "Also on a serious note, so you don't stain your clothes or your sheets, your period is starting..."

Bella frowned, taking a moment to comprehend what she just said.

* * *

AN: Hi there, no it hasn't been a month since I've updated... :/

I 'm super glad if you're still reading this story. I still plan on finishing this story! I just have to finish school and graduate and pass boards and start a new job while I write... O.o hahaha

Thanks for Reading!


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

"Am I sure?" Bella repeated in an annoyed tone. "Sure I want to spend the day with a dozen vampires who can smell my menstruation from a mile away."

"Maybe I should have called Jasper," Alice grinned

"I'll hit you with the frying pan," she growled burying her head under a pillow.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Tanya called. She wants to see you."

"Later! Come on give me a break! I'll deal with you people later!"

"You know, you're going to have deal with us for the rest of your life."

"I get breaks!"

"Bella..."

"Alice... I love you, but if you don't leave me alone right now... I... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something you don't like."

"Okay okay," Alice laughed. "I'm going. You take a nice nap. No one will bother you for the next few hours."

"Thank you Alice. I don't mean to be rude," Bella frowned, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay to tell us how you feel Bella. We won't fall apart if you're upset or actually angry at us. We may not be human, but we have emotions, and we understand."

"Okay... get out of my apartment. I'm sleeping," she smiled as Alice laughed locking the door as she went.

She bounced down the stairs and smiled as a handsome man opened the front door.

"Why thank you," she nodded at the doorman.

"What, no tip?" he grinned at her.

"Oh I'm sure I have a piece of gum in my purse," she stopped to fumble through her hand bag. "Is sugarless okay?"

"You better give me some sugar-"

"Can you stop?" Edward rolled his eyes as Jasper held up a rude hand gesture. "That's enough foreplay."

"You know she wouldn't cuddle with me last night," Alice pouted, turning to him. "I tried, but she just rolled away from me."

"I'm... sorry," he shrugged.

"No you're not. She's wants to be alone for awhile though," she explained as he opened the front door.

"Too bad I don't care," he waved them goodbye.

"You know," Alice grinned up at her husband. "That doorman thing was kinda hot. I could order you a uniform..."

* * *

"Jasper's been avoiding us," Rosalie sighed, flipping through a magazine.

"Has he?" Emmett winced not looking up from the engine he was working on.

"You know he has - ever since he talked to Edward."

"Jasper gets distant every once in a while. It could be because we're having too much sex."

"I can fix that," she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smirk.

"Or... or he's spending time with Alice. You know they like to get frisky in the woods."

"What are we supposed to do? Edward falls for her, then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to."

"He'll change her mind."

"Maybe he'll change her," he suggested lightly before glancing up at his wife. He cracked a smile as she started to laugh at the ridiculous idea.

* * *

Bella shifted again feeling the sleep slip away from her. She wanted to remain in that cozy comfortable state and sleep the day away... until the smell of something burning reached her nose.

"Huh?!" she sat up and looked over to see Edward in her kitchen standing over her smoking toaster. "What are you doing?!"

"I was trying to toast a pop tart!" he shook his head hitting the cancel button.

"It's hot! Don't!" she hissed as he picked up the burnt pastry and walked toward the window. "What are you doing now?"

"Feeding the birds."

"I thought you could cook. You can make me a fancy French toast breakfast, but you can't heat up a pop tart?"

"Your toaster is… frankly, a piece of crap."

"I know that, but I also know how to heat up a pop tart properly."

"Have you taken your vitamins this morning?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes!" she huffed.

"Liar."

"How do you know? Have you counted them?" she rolled her eyes as he glanced away. "You counted them!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I just woke up! Of course I haven't taken them yet. You don't have to mother me," she snapped, pulling out a box of cereal.

"I won't apologize."

"That's fine. My toaster _is_ a piece of crap."

"About mothering you - I won't apologize for saving your life."

"Saving my life? We're back on this again?"

"Yes, this again because it's your life!" he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. He watched her as she pouted quietly moving around the kitchen and pouring a bowl of cereal. He found her movement captivating – the way she rubbed the back of her calf with her other foot, how she frowned at the strayed pieces of cereal on the counter throwing them back into, and her smile as she climbed back into bed without spilling her bowl.

"So… are you sure this isn't about my soul?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why would you ask that?" he frowned.

"Well... Carlisle mentioned it once that you don't think that you - that vampires don't have souls," she explained as he let out a long sigh. "Which is a load of bull."

"Excuse me?"

"How can you believe that?"

"It's not exactly hard to believe? It's kind of obvious by the life we're given."

"Well it's _obvious_ to me that that's not true. Carlisle's a doctor because he cares about people and wants to help them. Esme's is the most caring mother I've ever met – I mean she started growing tomatoes in her garden for me. Rosalie wants to have a baby. Alice is so optimistic and cheerful. Emmett's the same but has this stupid, goofy sense of humor. Jasper… I still don't know him very well, but I've seen the way he's with Alice and anyone who's capable of love like that must have a soul. Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar are all just the same – they genuinely care about your family. "

"And what about me?" he sighed, noticing that she'd left him out.

"You're music," she suggested. "And the fact that _you think_ you're fighting for my life… and my soul. How can someone in your family, which is so full of kindness and love, have no soul?"

"Yes, but you know nothing of our past. When we're changed, the only thing we want is human blood, and we do everything we can to get it. We've killed humans before…"

"I know that," Bella bit her lip, not looking away from Edward's intense stare. "But you changed. You all chose to hunt animals… I think you're too blind to see that you have a soul."

Edward stayed silent trying to concentrate the crunch of Bella's cereal.

"Have you ever eaten Froot Loops? Before?" she asked as she sipped on the left over milk. "When you were human?"

"I was changed before they were made. My breakfasts usually consisted of toast, jam, oatmeal, or sometimes scrambled eggs."

"Oh… so was that breakfast in the… 1950's? 60's?" she asked, trying to act casual.

"Do I look like a hippie?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to see a mellowed out Edward. Vampires can't get high, can they?"

"Venom doesn't absorb the drug like blood."

"I didn't think so," Bella yawned, laying back into her pillows.

"You're going back to sleep?"

"Yep, hope you didn't have plans," she yawned again, closing her eyes. "Or if you did, you could go do them."

"You too trusting you know. If I were any other human, would you let me stay here as you slept?"

"No probably not, but I don't have a choice with you right? You'd stay here anyways, and it's not like I'd have anything to worry about. You wouldn't, you know, rape me or anything. The whole point of you being here is to prevent all that," she explained mumbling into her pillow.

"Um… I could still _kill_ you."

"You could, but I trust you. I've been too much trouble already. You would have done it by now."

"Right," he scoffed.

"Like I know if I were to jump out my window, you'd be there to catch me."

"You're going to jump out of the window?"

"No of course not. I'm not insane."

"Not insane…" he grinned. "You won't jump out of a window when you know I'll catch you, but you're willing to give birth to a demon baby that will kill you."

"S'not a demon! And be quiet I'm sleeping. Alice promised me a few hours."

"Too bad I'm not Alice."

* * *

AN: Good luck to those who are in school and have finals coming up and Congratulations to whose who are graduating! And to everyone else I hope you're having a good day!

I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I do feel like there was a significant conversation... ;)

I can't wait to finish this story!

Thanks for Reading!


	34. Chapter 34

The one positive thing about having Edward around all the time was that Bella kept her all dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper. But it still didn't make _doing laundry_ any easier.

"Do you have a moment?" Edward asked as Bella stumbled around her apartment. She'd just woken from a nap and was still in the process of waking up.

"Well I was just... um, going downstairs to do some laundry," she mumbled running a hand through her hair. She was confused, not sure where she'd left her quarters.

"Okay I can wait," he nodded, sitting down on the sofa.

"Kay," she said, looking in drawers until she found the roll of quarters. "Be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

She slipped on some shoes before picking up her basket of dirty clothes and headed downstairs. She took her time sorting her colors and measuring the soap. Edward was still sitting in the same spot when she returned.

"Thank you... if it were Alice or Tanya, they would have just done it themselves."

"Well I'm certainly not doing your laundry for you," he shook his head before letting out a smile.

"I mean you didn't rush me," she corrected.

"I can be patient."

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

"I've brought you something to look at," he said pulling a laptop out of his bag.

"Okay," she smiled excited. She watched as he opened up a document and a professional power point appeared. "Childbirth and… pregnancy complications? Noooo," she groaned.

"If you want to do this then you need to be educated. You need to know what can go wrong," Edward explained.

"Okay fine," she whined taking the laptop from his lap and placing it on her own.

"Alright, slide," he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head. "Aruptio placentae-"

"Are you going to lecture me? The whole thing?" she gaped.

"Yes."

"There's a hundred and four slides!"

"Yes, don't worry. There are lots of pictures."

"Normally that would make me feel better..." she grimaced.

* * *

Bella hummed along to the radio as she dusted along the window sill. She made sure to wipe every ledge and corner and even focused on each single blind. Cleaning helped her focus, and right now she was focusing on not thinking. She'd seen too much - Edward had shown her too much. And it made her nervous.

Edward stared down at his phone, quickly glancing at Bella every now and then. He had to keep a straight face, but on the inside he was grinning like a fool. He'd finally made a breakthrough. Bella was starting to think - starting to doubt everything. Even the arrival of Carlisle, Rosalie, and Tanya couldn't bring down his mood.

"Knock knock," Carlisle smiled standing in the doorway. "The door is open."

"Bella's cleaning," Edward nodded to the large bags of trash that sat in the hall.

"What did you do to her?" Tanya asked, watching Bella with a perplexed smile.

"Nothing," he shrugged as Rosalie glared at him.

"Oh!" Bella gasped, realizing she had visitors. "Hi! Sorry I didn't see you come in."

"Bella," Carlisle smiled, with his arms opened. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," she blushed turning off the radio and giving him a small hug.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie asked, keeping an eye on her brother.

"Uh nothing," Bella shook her head, unsure if she was referring to her period.

"What did _Edward_ _do_?" Tanya clarified.

"Nothing," Bella frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I presented her a report on maternal complications," Edward explained.

"You didn't have to scare her," Rosalie growled at him.

"She does need to know the risks. That's part of the reason why we are here," Carlisle sighed, growing weary of his family's fighting.

"He didn't scare me," Bella spoke up.

"Then why are you cleaning your apartment like a mad woman?" Tanya laughed.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I guess he did make me nervous. Sue is due in November and her age is a huge risk factor and increases the chance of many complications."

"You're worried about your stepmother," Edward repeated, shaking his head.

"Yes, but I don't know how the Quileute heritage will factor in. What if in fifteen years he changes? I know it wasn't the greatest experience for Jacob."

"I'll be outside," Edward bowed his head, leaving the apartment.

"Well the baby will only be half Quileute. I haven't had the chance to examine their DNA closely, but the risk would be significantly less. As your stepmother's health, her doctor is probably taking good care of her. Many women have had healthy successful pregnancies in their forties. If you want, I can look into her case to see how she is doing."

"No, I didn't mean to trouble you," Bella shook her head. "But um, why _are_ you here?"

"To debrief you for next week," Tanya said, wanting to cut out all the bull crap.

"We're going to go into detail about what you expect and what we are going to do," Rosalie explained gently.

* * *

"I didn't know Rosalie had a medical degree," Bella tried to make small talk as she began to fold her laundry.

Edward had remained quiet since the others had left. He slipped in while they said their goodbyes and hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa.

"Or Tanya..." she glanced at him as he continued to stare out the window.

She finished folding up her laundry and placed things in their proper drawers. She yelped as she accidentally closed her finger in the last one.

"Let me." Edward was at her side in an instant, taking her hand in between his. The coolness soothed away the pain.

"Thank you...I really appreciate the power point. It was very informative even though you were trying to be manipulative."

"You're welcome. I also took notes over what Carlisle and Tanya discussed with you. I added some as well. Check your email."

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed.

"How's your hand?" he smiled, letting go.

"Better," she turned away noticing that something had changed. She wasn't exactly sure what it was - maybe it was the sensation of his skin on hers or they way he looked at her or the just the air in the apartment... Something was certainly different.

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading!


	35. Chapter 35

"I got an email from Irina," Tanya said as she climbed up onto the large bed. "She and Laurent have finally settled down in Alaska."

"I thought they were going to stay in Russia for a while," Rosalie said, focusing on her laptop.

"Ugggh too cold," Alice made a face as she typed on her own computer.

"That's good," Bella breathed a sigh of relief, turning a page of the book she was reading.

"_Bella_…" Alice raised her eyebrows. "Do we need to have another conversation about Irina and Laurent-"

"And how I did nothing wrong and I should stop blaming myself?" Bella finished, moving the book closer to her face. "No, thank you. I got it."

The four lay on Rosalie's gigantic bed against the headboard, each doing their own thing. Bella had suggested the idea after the other three argued about the amount of time they got to spend with her. They hadn't been able to agree on an activity or on a movie… or on _anything. _It was good that Edward was out of the house.

* * *

"You'd think we would be better at this?" Emmett sighed as they turned the corner.

"We would be if I had more time to focus on tracking him," Edward shook his head as they maneuvered around a group of college kids.

"It would be easier if we knew is real name besides Paulie-Jaime-whatever his name," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"We should get Bella to go out with her friends. With her luck she'd run into him again," Emmett joked.

"We are not using her as bait... Unfortunately you're probably right," Edward sighed. "Alice still hasn't seen anything."

_You know her visions haven't been the same since Bella showed up…_ Jasper reminded him. "I think we should go back to square one. I'll run the sketch again through some other databases, and ya'll go back to that bar."

* * *

"So Bella… what have you and Edward been up to?"

"Haven't we already had this discussion?" Bella looked over to Alice, whom blinked innocently.

"Not with me," Tanya spoke up. "Don't dodge the question."

"Nothing… mostly I sleep, and he tries to annoy me."

"But what does he do while you sleep? You're not creeped out by the fact that someone is watching you while you sleep."

"Not really. It was strange at first, but I'm used to it now."

"But what do you guys do when you're awake?"

"We... watch tv. Edward convinced me to let him buy cable. Sometimes we talk or we play this game."

"Ooo is it kinky?" Tanya grinned.

"No! He plays a piano app on his phone and I try to guess the song he plays."

"What do you talk about?" Rosalie tried not to seem eager. She wanted to know Edward's play.

"Books or tv or you know, how I am ruining my life," she joked.

"Nothing else? Tanya sighed with a pout. "Has he at least flirted with you? Maybe a little bit? Have you seen anything juicy Alice?"

"Not one inkling of a vision," Alice shook her head. "Ooh Rosalie, look at this dress! I just love it!"

"Is that a wedding dress?" Bella asked, closing her book.

"You might be too petite for it," Rosalie frowned.

"I'll probably end up designing one anyways," Alice sighed.

"You're getting married?" Bella asked, confused. She definitely remembered Alice calling Jasper her husband several times.

"She's not – or maybe they are having a second wedding," Tanya explained. "But we have a lot of time on our hands. Haven't you ever looked at wedding dresses or rings, just for fun?"

"No… I've never thought about getting married. I mean I talked to Jake about it but I've never thought about the planning or the details."

"I'm always planning a wedding. One time I planned a wedding for Edward and Rosalie," Alice giggled. "Oh gosh it was awful. It had a Halloween theme. The one I planned for you is absolutely gorgeous Bella. I'd show you the dress if I knew you wouldn't become distraught."

"Yeah… I had to help my mom plan her wedding. That was enough for me," Bella shook her head.

"I'd love to see Bella and Edward married," Tanya sighed.

"What?" Bella gaped.

"Edward likes to be in control. You couldn't be controlled," she grinned. "It would be a great reality television show."

* * *

"I'll call you if I get anything," Jasper shrugged as they headed back to the car.

"Thanks, we may call it a night soon," Emmett said, watching college kids fill the sidewalks. It was late, and the clubs were starting to close down.

_Got her almost there… So so close to the car… Finally I got one…finally finally!  
_

"Wait." Edward turned his head, scanning the crowd.

Jasper stayed frozen next to Edward as Emmett moved through the crowds. He barely noticed the guy with a bloody nose and another one with a cut lip as he made his way toward an unsteady couple.

"Come on babe…" A tall skinny guy said, dragging a small brunette down an alley.

"Who you… where?" she slurred as she stumbled off the curb.

"I'm taking you home. It's okay," he reassured her.

Emmett raised his hand gesturing to Edward and Jasper. They followed quickly not caring if anyone saw, knowing intoxication would explain their disappearance.

"Whoa," the guy blinked as he ran into something rock hard, surprised to see a man standing there. "S'cuse me, man. Totally didn't see you there."

"Do you think there's a reason why you haven't been successful yet?"

"Whoa what?" he stepped back, letting go of the girl. "Don't know what you're talking about man."

"You're trying to rape her."

"Whoa whoa, no! No-"

"Yes, yes you are. I can read your mind," Emmett grinned as tapped his head. "And do you know what they do to child molesters in prison? Ooooh yes, you do. And yes – child molester. This girl is seventeen which is why she was so eager to accept the roofied drink you gave her."

"Molest? I've barely touched her!"

"Yeah, but I can see," Emmett tapped his head. "I've seen what you planned. On boy – I can see the future too, and yours does not look to good right now."

The guy turned and started to run back down the alley but ran into a wall. He looked up to see the same man in front of him starring down at him with an evil grin. He was the devil he decided.

"Oh, please!"

"Oh please," Emmett scoffed.

* * *

Edward walked through the house with his head down not wanting the others to stop him. The subtle beat soothed his anxiety, but the sight of Bella calmed all of his nerves. She laid curled up on Rosalie's bed in between Alice and Tanya, covered in blankets.

Alice gently jumped off the bed, excited to see her husband. Tanya stayed quiet as she watched Edward enter the room. He ignored her stares and carefully tucked the blankets tighter around Bella. He lifted her up as she automatically wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Edward..." she mumbled.

He glanced at Tanya to see a giant grin on her face.

_Oh my word..._

"Don't even start," he muttered.

_Where have you been? You smell of alcohol. _Tanya wrinkled her nose.

"Long story," he shook his head.

* * *

AN: So it's been a year since I published this story…. smh. This story should have been written in a couple of months – that was the idea. I apologize. I will finish it… eventually haha

Now Emmett was the one to confront Paulie-Jaime-whatever because he'd seen him before and if for some reason if he had tried to identify Emmett – the police or whoever would have told him he was confused. Jasper or Edward would have been more fun but Emmett made sense to me, and it's not a significant plot point – just wrapping it up.

Also be careful if you go out drinking or dancing or whatever you're into - just be careful in general please.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
